Twilight:REVAMPED
by BrieC423
Summary: What if Bella didn't move to Forks alone? What if she brought her tough as nails best friend? Will she fall under the alluring spell of the Cullens? Will she give Emmett a chance or will she let what happened two spring breaks ago with Paul ruin her chance at real happiness? Will Emmett tell her or will she figure out his secret? Read and Find out. One non-canon couple.
1. First Glance

**AN: I OWN NOTHING BUT PENNY AND SEBASTIAN. SM OWNS IT ALL. THIS IS MY TWIST ON THIS STORY**

 **Prologue**

 **I've never given much thought to the decisions I've made in the past three months that led me to this situation, though I'd had reason enough. If I had, I wouldn't have imagined it like this. My life eight months ago doesn't even compare to my life here in the last three months.**

 **I stared without breathing across the room at the phone. It lay silent as ever as I wait for an important phone call. Surely waiting was driving me insane. The unknown is an unpleasant feeling not knowing whether my best friend and the love of my life are dead. I knew that if I had turned down her offer to move to Forks, I wouldn't be in this situation.**

 **As terrified as I am, I can't bring myself to regret or doubt my decision. When life here in Forks offers you a love so pure and fulfilling beyond your expectations and wildest dreams. Here, I smiled, as I thought back over the last three months of my life, and to think I almost passed up this wonderful opportunity. I glanced back at the phone again and by a miracle it rang. I ran over to pick it up.**

 **"Emmett"**

 **"Penny"**

 **AN: Sorry folks! I reread the final draft and noticed a couple of errors and a few other things I didn't like so I changed it. Next chapter shall be up within the next three days. Now without further adue. My final perfected first chapter. Enjoy ;p**

1\. First Glance

I stood next to my car as I waited for my best friend, Isabella "Bella" Swan to say goodbye to her mother, Renee for the millionth time. My name is Penelope Ortiz, but like Bella I prefer my nickname "Penny." It was 80 degrees in Phoenix, the sky was a perfect, cloudless blue for January. I was wearing a black, backless halter top and a pair of white jeans and black combat boots. Bella was wearing her favorite shirt, a sleeveless, white eyelet lace, blue jeans and her signature vans. I took the time to check my car to make sure everything was secured. I drive a Black 1965 Ford Mustang Shelby GT500. It was a gift from Jonathan. He bought as a written request from my father. You see my parents were murdered 10 years ago by my father's mistress before she killed herself.

Now I was just 6 at the time and was told they died in a car crash. I learned the truth last year on my 16th birthday. _**"What a great**_ _**gift? Never mind clothes or shoes. No, let's tell her that her parents were brutally murdered by her dad's psycho mistress. Thanks a lot Johnny."**_ I snorted at that thought. Bella's been my friend since we were 3 and Renee decided to take me in. I was grateful because my parents family only cared about my trust fund. It sucks I know, but I've learned to cope with it. I managed to turn it into sarcasm and cynicism. At 16 I've developed a don't really give a flying fuck attitude. I'm 5'9 with thick long black and red hair. A body every woman would pay top dollar for curves in all the right places, green/hazel eye swirl color and a killer smile. We were driving to Forks, Washington to finish out the rest of our school year with her father, Police Chief Swan. Renee recently remarried, so we're leaving so the newlyweds can have their alone time. I don't mind going to Forks, it's Bella who detests it. We decided to drive because there was no way in hell I was going to leave my car in Phoenix. That was out of the fucking question. I saw Bella wave goodbye to her mom and get in the car. I waved one final time to Renee and Phil then hopped in and drove off.

"That took longer than expected"

"I know neither one of us is good with goodbyes," This made me snort a laugh. "Yeah I noticed that and Charlie already has us registered for school, by the way."

"Okay"

She looked out at the scenery as I drove on the freeway. I know Bella and she's just not an emotionally expressive person, just like Charlie. As I'm driving on the interstate listening to my favorite rock station I reminisced about this past summer. I didn't mind the move to Forks. It's constant cover of clouds and rain is a refreshing change to the blistering heat of Phoenix. I know for a fact, that my cinnamon skin tone will stand out. Forks, Washington is the rainiest town in the entire US. Renee left Forks and Charlie with Bella when she was only a few months old because according to her the rain was suffocating. I spent the last five summer, winter and spring breaks in Forks with Charlie. He's a really great guy, he reminds me of my own father of what I can remember of him.

Last summer I tried to teach Charlie how to cook and ended up blowing half his house away. This is one reason why I, a city girl, love small towns. The community is always so friendly, yes they're always in your business, but when a fellow townie is in need they come to the rescue. That's what happened with Charlie. The whole town got together and raised money and helped rebuild his house. It used to be a two bedroom, one bathroom house, now it has two bedrooms upstairs with a conjoined bathroom and the master bedroom and bath downstairs for him. That one was my idea. He gets so tired from work that he falls asleep on the couch so why not put a master bed/bath downstairs. At first he wasn't sure about the add-on until I told him Bella and I might be coming to live with him if Renee and Phil get any more serious. Now his house has been upgraded and completely modernized.

I look over at Bella as she's sleeping. There are times where I wonder how we managed to stay friends. I guess both of us having to grow up before it was time is one reason. Taking care of Renee, and the household until she met Phil, other than that we're polar opposite. I say whatever is on my mind and if you don't like it tough shit because I don't give a solid fuck. I'm bold, brass, confident. I'm crude, rude and loud. The truth about my parents death and the heartbreak I suffered two spring breaks ago has made me a bit put off with love and relationships. Growing up without my parents didn't help much either. I curse that bitch to the deepest pits of hell, for her stupidity and selfishness. There was a part of me, a very small, petite, tiny fragment that really couldn't blame her. It made me wonder how she was raised. Did she have someone to teach her that married men were off limits? Maybe, if someone had taught her married men were forbidden, my parents would be alive today. Well, then I wouldn't be moving to Forks with Bella. Oh well, c'est la vie.

Bella on the other hand is shy, timid, a bookworm who loves the classics. I do as well, but she'll read them over and over again. We both were in advanced placement programs. She lacks self confidence. She 5'4 and has gorgeous clear skin. Big brown doe eyes, beautiful mahogany hair and she's slender. She's a certified klutz and gets embarrassed easily. I don't know maybe because our personalities balance out, her shy one to my bold one. Maybe I'm just here to protect her and be her spiritual guide, whatever the reason I love her like a sister and wouldn't have it any other way. I need her and she needs me. I found out that my parents had already named Renee as my legal guardian, in their will. Johnny and his wife Ameilia wanted to take me in but for some odd reason my parents thought Renee would be a better choice. Johnny told me Ameilia was heartbroken and their son and daughter, Benji and Sydney would miss me. My parents also left me a trust fund that I can't have access to until I'm 21 along with another stipulation that I didn't quite understand, but Johnny, my trustee said in time I'll understand it. I hated that, the way he said it sounded highly suspicious but he wouldn't tell me more so I dropped it, for now.

We arrived in Forks at around 12 p.m. Thursday afternoon. **_"Wow, it only took a little over 24 hours to get here."_** I was exhausted and starving. I turned down Charlie's street and parked Jesse behind the cruiser. Oh yeah, I forgot to mention that I named my mustang Jesse. What? Don't judge. Charlie was standing outside when we pulled up. He helped unload Jesse and dropped off our bags in our respective rooms. Bella got the west bedroom that faced over the front yard. It had been her's since she was born. I got the east facing bedroom that faces the street. It was Charlie's until the remodel, now it was mine temporarily. One thing I love about Charlie is that he doesn't hover. He left us alone to unpack in peace. I glanced across the hall at my best friend just as she was wiping some fresh tears away. I knew why she's crying. She feels as if she'll never fit in here. I walked across the hall and sat down on her bed and hugged her. I noticed a desk with an old computer and an internet modem cable stapled along the floor to the nearest phone jack. A stipulation from Renee so they can keep in touch. I have my own laptop so that I can keep in touch with her myself along with Jonathan.

"Cheer up Bells, at least you know one person in school next week." She didn't respond just a slight nod. We were to start this coming Monday. It pains me to know that my best friends feels like she has to fit in. Forks High School had a mediocre three hundred and fifty-seven now fifty-nine students. There is at least seven hundred in our junior class back home.

"What if they don't like me?"

"Why do you care? It shouldn't matter if they like you. You're not there for them. You're there to get an education and move onto the next phase in life, whatever that may be. You were born to be yourself and accomplish great things and leave behind a legacy for you children to follow and benefit from. Fuck all those students if they don't like you, so what. Do you think I care, hell I'm going to stick out like a sore thumb because of my gorgeous cinnamon kissed skin. I can already hear the stupid ass rumors now." In my best Valley girl voice "Like OMG did you see Penny's skin? That tan is so totally fake. She's totally acting as if it's real. She's not even that hot. Look at her huge ass and that horrible red dye job." She started laughing. Once she calmed down she hugged me.

"Thanks Penny, you always know what to say."

"That's why I'm here babe, now let's go grocery shopping because I know Charlie doesn't have any food in this house and a bitch is hungry." She laughed some more as we made our way downstairs. Charlie was sitting in front the TV like always. Bella and I looked at each other and just shook our heads.

"Charlie? Where the food at?"

He turned around and turned really bright pink in the face. "I'm sorry girls you'll have to go to the store. There's a jar in the pantry labeled food money."

"Charlie you have two growing girls that love food, well at least I do. Tsk Tsk Chief Swan."

His face got even pinker and he mumbled "Sorry, I wasn't expecting you two so soon." I decided to let him off the hook.

"It's okay Charlie, we'll go. How does gravy smothered pork chops, steamed rice and veggies sound."

"Sounds great Penny."

I walked over to him after retrieving the money and gave him an awkward backward hug. He coughed and said be safe. We left and as we where driving to the store we drove past Forks High. It looked like a bunch of mismatched houses. Where were the metal detectors and chain-linked fences. Oh yeah I forgot this is safe ass Forks. Crime rate negative zero percent. Bella and I split the list and decided to meet at the counter. After about 45 minutes we met at checkout. We got everything, paid and went back home. Charlie was outside to meet us again. He helped put the groceries away and I started prepping dinner.

The next morning I decided to go for a jog. As I was jogging I made a mental note to run through the school and take note of where each of the buildings were located. It was mid-afternoon when I was running back. As I ran back past the high school a shiny, silver Volvo came zooming out of the parking lot and nearly hitting me. I swore loudly and it came to a halt. I walked up to the Volvo screaming.

"HEY, WATCH WHERE THE FUCK YOU'RE GOING!"

I kicked the side of the car. The driver's side door opened and out stepped a chalky pale boy no older than 17 with tousled bronzed hair, and a slender, but still muscular body. He looked at the dent my foot made in his car. His pitch black eyes glared at me. Like I care I'm not backing down...

"That was uncalled for"

"So was you driving like a fucking bat out of hell."

"Why are you running on the road anyway?"

"It's called jogging Fuckface and it isn't against the law unlike your driving speed."

That's when I heard the most infectious booming laugh. The other three doors opened and four more inhumanly beautiful people stepped out the car. Two girls and two more boys, of the girls one was short with dark spiky hair running in every direction with pixie like features and a slim body. The other girl was blond and stauesque. She had a killer figure with silky long golden blonde hair. The boys were opposites. One was honey blonde muscular built slightly leaner than the last boy. His face was contorted with pain then almost instantly he smoothed out his face. The last boy, well can't really call him a boy. He was huge, he had big muscular biceps with a broad muscular chest, dark curly hair and a sexy dimple in his cheek. Hard to tell who was the most beautiful the blonde girl or the curly haired boy. The blonde spoke with an alluring voice.

"I'm sorry, my idiot brother almost hit you."

"Gee thanks, but you weren't driving Fuckface was and I want an apology from him, but I appreciate the gesture." The biggest boy let out another booming laugh. I looked at him and raised my eyebrow.

"You find me funny Mr. Hulk?" He looked up at me with his pitch black eyes. I felt a strong pulling sensation in my chest as we stared each other down. _**Hmm, That's odd? Different hair tones but pitch black eyes?**_

"Yea I do. Fuckface, I might use that later." The honey blonde male chuckled at Mr. Hulk's comment. The rusty hair colored one spoke up.

"I'm truly sorry for almost hitting you. I honestly didn't see you."

"Why don't I believe you, you sound like a professional liar." I didn't break my eye contact from Mr Hulk as I spoke. Mr. Hulk chuckled again. After a while the blonde male spoke up. I looked over at him.

" It seems my siblings have forgotten their manners, let me introduce ourselves. I'm Jasper Hale and these are my siblings, the driver is Edward Cullen, the blonde female is my twin sister Rosalie Hale. This little lady is Alice Cullen and Mr Hulk as you so eloquently put it is my brother Emmett Cullen." ** _Emmett hmm. I don't know why I like that name all of a sudden. I looked at the one called Emmett. He has the most beautiful smile. Damn those sexy dimples._**

"I'm Penelope Ortiz but I prefer Penny, I start Monday with Chief Swan's daughter Bella. Twins huh? It's nice to meet you all, I just wished it was under different circumstances.."

Alice spoke next, "Edward can be a little crazy when driving. " She smiled a dazzling smile at me. I broke away from Emmett's gaze and looked at her.

"I'm guessing school's too much"

Edward spoke up again "You have no idea" Something in me wondered if he truly meant that.

"I would be in a rush too, to get away from the mind-numbing, inane, superficial, obessive, irritating, shallow chatter of my self-absorbed peers as well."

Rosalie smirked a little and Emmett laugh out loud again. I looked at her feet and noticed she was wearing a pair of black Louboutins.

"Woah! I love you Louboutins!"

Alice squealed "You know designers?" She was bouncing on the balls of her tiny tinkerbell feet.

"Yea I do, I'm a woman who loves shoes." Rosalie looked at me and she said

"You said you just moved here and you're staying with Chief Swan and his daughter? Where are your parents?" I quickly averted the subject.

"Yup, well it was lovely chatting with you all, but I have to get home."

I turned toward Edward eager to change the subject. "No Blood, No Foul. Just be more cautious. See you all at school Monday."

I watched them all climb back into the Volvo except Emmett, he just looked at me so I stuck my tongue out and crossed my eyes. He seemed to snap out of it and laughed that infectious laugh. He climbed back into the car and they sped down the street. I don't know what it is about him and that laugh but it stirs something deep inside me. I now look forward to Monday morning just to see Emmett Cullen.

As I was jogging back up Charlie's street I see a rusty red pick-up truck and Bella hugging Charlie excitedly. I run up to them and stop next to the truck.

"Hey guys, what's this?" Charlie turned to me and told me it was a welcome home present for Bella. I looked the truck over. It was rusted red color with a bulbous cab. It's solid and sturdy. The perfect car for Bella, it'll also survive in a collision with what's left of the foreign car who dared to test this monster surrounding it.

"Bella, you should let me restore it to its orginal glory like I did Jesse." She looked at me like I've just grown three heads.

"Are you crazy, no. I like it just the way it is, it has personality."

"Yea the personality of a damn dead farrett. Come on, I can make this monster look way better. She set her jaw and said that I will leave her truck alone. I threw my hands up and said fine. Charlie looked at me surprised.

"You restored the Mustang."

"Yup, Jesse is my pride and joy."

"Never met a girl who was into automachanics."

"I know I love it. I love the feeling of getting under the hood or the undercarriage." I had a strange feeling we were being watched and this pulling sensation in my chest is hurting like a bitch with menstral cramps.

"Well, that's wonderful Penny, but you're not going to change Bells mind she as stubborn as a mule."

"Don't I know it." I chuckled. "I'll leave the rust bucket alone, but we're taking my car Monday when we start school and we'll alternate each week, same goes for the cooking duties. Sound fair Bells?"

"Yea that's fair. What's for dinner tonight."

"I'm thinking Chicken Ravioli?" Charlie and Bella both nodded their agreement and went into the house. I looked back at the stretch of forest in front of Charlie's house and could've sworn I saw a flash of dark, curly hair and 10 seconds later a flash of blonde hair. Its only been twenty-four hours and I'm already imaging things. I just brushed it off and went inside for a shower and to start dinner.

The rest of the weekend flew by. I woke up Monday morning to the shower running. I decided to use Charlie's bathroom, just we wouldn't be late. When I finally finished Bella and Charlie were sitting and eating breakfast. Bella had a bowl of cereal and I decided to eat a bowl of oatmeal with diced apples and raisins. Fifteen mintues later Chief wished us luck he left for his first wife, the station. After another twenty-five minutes Bella and I left for school. We climbed into Jesse and headed to school. We were the first to arrive. I parked in front the office and Bella and I got out to retrieve our schedules. Once inside the office the room was cut in half by a long counter, cluttered with paperwork. There were three desks behind the counter, one was manned by a large, red-haired woman wearing a purple t-shirt, which probably made Bella feel overdressed but made me question the school's dress code policy.

The red-haired woman looked up. "Can I help you two?"

"I'm Penelope Ortiz and this is Isabella Swan," I informed her, and saw the immediate awareness light her eyes. Bella was expected, a topic of gossip no doubt. Daughter of the Chief's flighty ex-wife, come home at last and she brought a friend. I looked over at Bella and sure enough she was red-faced and biting her lower lip. She tends to do that when she's either nervous, anxious or embarrassed.

"Of course." she said.

She dug through a precariously stacked pile of documents on her desk till she found what she was looking for. "I have your schedules and a map of the school." She brought several sheets to the counter to show us. She went through Bella's and mine classes, highlighting the best route to each on the map, and gave us both a slip for our teachers to sign, which we were to bring back at the end of the day. She smiled at us and hoped, like Charlie that we would like it here in Forks. Bella smiled back as convincingly as she could.

We went back out to my car and saw other students were starting to arrive. I drove around the school following the line of traffic. I noticed that a lot of the cars were older like mine and Bella's ancient truck. Nothing too flashy, back in Phoenix in the Paradise Valley District, it was common to see a new Mercedes or Porsche in the student lot. I looked to my left and I spotted the shiny Volvo. I felt a pulling sensation flare up and I glanced around for Emmett. I felt my heart drop when I didn't see him and I honestly don't understand why. That's incredibly annoying and frustrating. We compared schedules and noticed that we have only have first period together. We left my car and followed two unisex raincoats inside the building.

The two unisex raincoats were also in this class. Bella and myself went up to the teacher's desk. He was a tall, balding man who nameplate identified him as Mr. Mason. He noticed Bella's name on her schedule and gawked at her. Of course she blushed fifty shades of red. He signed our slips, handed us our books and sent us to the back of the classroom with no nonsense of introductions. I can already tell he'll be Bella's favorite. As the teacher began his lesson, I took this opportunity to look at my class schedule.

1\. English- Mr Mason

2\. Chemistry- Mrs. Dalton

3\. Spanish- Mrs. Geoff

4\. P.E.- Coach Clapp

5\. Trigonometry- Mr. Varner

6\. Government- Mrs. Jefferson

7\. Office Assistant- Ms Cope

All throughout the class our classmate were peeking glances at us. Don't ask me how they managed to do that with us sitting in the back but they did. We noticed the class was fairly basic: Bronte, Shakespeare, Chaucer and Faulkner. We had already read everything and it was boring and mundane. I looked over at Bella and I can tell she's probably wondering if Renee would send us our folders with old essays, or if she would consider that cheating. I was thinking of ways the both of us could argue our case, while the teacher droned on. When the bell rang, a nasal buzzing sound, a gangly boy with really bad acne and hair as black as a oil spill leaned across the aisle to talk to us.

You're Isabella and Penelope aren't you?" He looked like the overly helpful chess club type.

"Bella"

"Penny"

Everyone within a three-seat radius turned to look at us. "Where's your next class?" he asked

Bella had to pull her schedule ou of her bag. "Government with Jefferson, in building six." she stated

"Chemistry with Mrs Dalton" There was no where to look without meeting curious or as I see it nosy eyes.

"I'm headed to building four, I could show you the way.." Definitely over-helpful. "I'm Eric" he added.

Bella smiled. I looked at him. "No thanks, we can find our own way. This school isn't that huge. Goodbye." He looked crestfallen, I grabbed Bella's arm and pulled her away from the class.

"You know you could've just let him help us."

"And let him develop an unneeded crush on either one of us. No Thanks. Besides Friday I ran through here and memorize the building in which all my classes are in, plus Ms. Cope just showed us the direct routes."

"How and you just recieved your schedule."

"Easy, Bells this school isn't as large as ours is back in Phoenix. Plus the buildings are clearly mark and in order. Just follow the sidewalk and you'll be there. See you at lunch" I showed her the direct path to her class and we went our separate ways. I got to Mrs. Dalton's class and walked up to her desk. She signed my slip and made me introduce myself.

"Class we have a new student. Please introduce and tell us a bit about yourself" She said

I decided to use a fake British accent. "Hello, My name is Penelope but I prefer Penny. I was born and raised in California until I was six, then I moved to Phoenix and now I'm here."

I walked to my seat and zoned out. The rest of the morning passed by like a blur. I managed to recognize some of the names and faces of my peers from earlier. Lunch time rolled around and walked into the cafeteria it was already in full swing. I scanned the lunch room for Bella and spotted Emmett. I felt the pulling sensation flare up in my chest, I wanted to follow it but I didn't want to do it in front of the entire school. He looked up at me and our eyes connected, he smiled and I felt my heart skip a beat. I was lost in his eyes, a fact I hated. _**"Get a grip Ortiz, he's just like all the others. A heartbreaker."** _ I heard my name being called but for the life of me I couldn't break the eye contact and respond. I felt someone tugging on my arm. I looked away and noticed it was Bella.

"Penny, are you okay?"

"I'm fantastic."

She walked with me to the table she sat at. Everyone introduced themselves then turned back to their own conversation.

Halfway through lunch I sat on the other side of Bella conversing with Angela. She seems like a shy but sweet girl.

"So how's your first day so far?" she asked. I was just about to respond when Mallory, I think, spoke in a annoyingly nasally voice.

"Just so you know, Emmett Cullen doesn't date, so don't waste your time. Jess already told Bella not to waste her time with Edward." I decided to play coy.

"What are you talking about Mallory?" She narrowed her fishy eyes at me.

"I saw you drooling over Emmett, he's off limits."

"Says who" She looked me up and down.

"Me, he doesn't date"

The cafeteria got eerily silent. Jessica filled me in on the Cullen gossip and honestly the tone of her voice pissed me off, I snapped.

"So what, how DARE you talk of them as if you're better than them? Did it ever occur to either of you superficial bitches that they hear what the fuck you're saying and instead of doing anything about it, they take the high road and ignore it. Shit, I wouldn't socialize with you fake bitches either. How DARE you spread around a RUMOR that Mrs. Cullen can't have kids? How the fuck would you know? Are you her OBGYN? How DARE you speak ill of a woman you've NEVER even met? She and Dr. Cullen adopted them because they have more heart than you and Stanley put together. They took them in a gave them a chance at a real life. You don't know their real story, maybe there's a reason they are the way they are. Instead of being kind and getting to know them, you condemn them just because they're different. So what Jasper and Alice are a couple? So what Rosalie and Sebastian are a couple? They're not blood related only Jasper and Rosalie are. As for Edward and Emmett not dating, maybe the do date, but don't date snobbish, rude, superficial, annoying, gossipy, trashy bitches like you." Mallory stood up and so did I.

"Come at me bitch. I'll mop the floor with your ugly, slutty ass."

I pushed the table out of the way, and beckoned her to do something. Of course, the flake bitch didn't do anything. She sat back down.

"That's what I thought, you aren't nothing but a scary ass bitch who thinks she's hot shit. Keep your fucking mouth shut, you cunt."

I looked up around the cafeteria, everyone had a look of pure astonishment on his or her face. I didn't dare look to the Cullen table. The bell rang signaling the end of lunch. Bella had Biology and I had Government.

Once I got to building six, I hurried to my class. I opened the door to Ms Jefferson's class and noticed Emmett was in this class. There was only one empty seat left, right next to him. The teacher signed my slip and told me to take a seat next to Mr. Cullen. I walked down the aisle, plopped down in my seat and put my bag onto my desk. I put my face in my bag and let out a frustrated sigh. I heard someone clear his throat. I looked up to my left and noticed it was Emmett, the pulling sensation was back.

"Hey, on behave of my family, thanks." I looked at him like he grew a new head.

"Oh, you're talking about lunch. Yeah no problem, she's a bitch and she needed to be put in her place. I gladly do it again."

He chuckled "I'm sure you will." He turned back to the front of the class, I couldn't help but stare at him. He's so much bigger up close, He's wearing a long sleeve black shirt and a jacket over it. He smelled so delicious. His face looks like it was carved by the Gods, he had a head full of dark, curly hair, and I just wanted to run my fingers through it. His dimples are more prominate when he laughs compared to when he smiles. An all together gorgeous face. _**"Quit staring at him idiot, don't do this to yourself. It'll be the Paul situation all over again."**_

Mrs. Jefferson called the class to order and we spent the rest of the period glancing at each other, but never catching each other eye again. My pen rolled off the desk onto the floor. We both reached down to pick it up at the same time. When our hands touched, two things happened first I felt a how cold his hands were. That's not why I pulled away, it stung as if electric current passed between us and I felt it radiated all over my body. I gasped and we locked eyes again, the pulling sensation stopped completely and I felt as if my world is complete. I felt a sense of peace with him. I broke our eye contact and shifted my hair over my shoulder to hide my face. I realized I was blushing. Let's be clear I NEVER BLUSH! Here I am, being just like Bella blushing like crazy. After the bell rang, I bolted out of the classroom so fast I'm pretty sure it confused him. I just had to get out of there.

My last class was Office Assistant, so I was in the office with Ms Cope. She took my slip, signed it and put it in my newly created student file. I helped and chatted with Ms Cope. She was just as annoying as Mallory and just as talkative as Stanley. She let me leave 10 minutes before school let out. I was sitting in my car, listening to Joan Jett when the bell signaled the end of the school day. I watched as my fellow peers walked to their respective vehicles. I noticed the Cullens headed toward the Volvo. They were standing around it, my guess waiting for Edward. Well they didn't have to wait long because he showed up three minutes later. They left and soon I was the only car left in the lot. I saw Bella walking toward my car she had her head down. When she got in I noticed her eyes were puffy.

"Hey, why you crying? Whose ass do I have to kick?" She chuckled a little and fought against the tears as I was driving home.


	2. Blank Pages

2\. Blank Pages

After we got home from school, I managed to pry what was wrong out of Bella. Let me tell you that wasn't an easy feat, after she explained what happened in Biology II and in the front office, I didn't know if I should be confused or angry at Cullen for the way he treated Bella.

"I'm sorry you had to experience that Bells, I'm not going to sit here and try to come up with some bullshit excuse as to why he acted like that."

She didn't respond. Instead she went upstairs to do her homework. Dinner was silent that night. Bella's head was wrapped around Edward's behavior and she won't move on until she found out why?

The next morning was better and unfortunately worse. Better because the rain decided to take a break, better because Mr. Varner tried to catch me unprepared and I shocked his ass; better because we moved on the volleyball in gym and I was team captain back in Phoenix and I was kicking ass. Last but not least, better because Emmett and I started talking more in Government class.

Worse because his fuckface brother wasn't in school and Bella was upset about it. I knew she wanted to confront him and demand to know what his problem was, but she makes the Cowardly Lion from the Wiz look like the Terminator. When we finally left for home, I drove past the Cullens and their shiny Volvo and noticed that their clothes obviously had designer origins. Beautiful people like that who dress like that would be accepted everywhere but not here. Unless the isolation is what they desire. If that's the case, well then wish granted.

As I was doing my homework, I looked across the hall at Bella and saw she was on her computer. Probably responding to Renee's three emails. I'll bet my mustang that the very last email Renee sent she called Bella by her full name and threatened to call the Chief if she didn't respond. Bella and Renee are similar and still so different. I decided to check my email. I grabbed my laptop and fired it up. I had two emails from Renee and four from Johnny my parents friend. Bella already responded to Renee so no need for a repeat. Johnny's first email said

 **"Penny, did you and Bella make it, how's the weather? What's school like? Is Jesse okay?"**

I snorted a laugh at his last question. Of course Jesse is fine, I rebuilt him. He's in mint condition. All the other emails are the same. Asking about school, the wheather, if Charlie is being hospitable, if I'm behaving myself or if I made any friends. Blah Blah Blah. His last email literally cracked me up.

 **"Penelope Cecelia Araceli Ortiz, if you don't respond by 7pm, I'm booking the first flight out there and I'll bring and post your awkward puberty photos all throughout your new school."**

After I finished laughing, I wrote him a sickly sweet, cheerful email telling him that blackmailing me with my childhood photos isn't going to work. Everyone had a fucking awkward puberty stage. I powered down my computer and went downstairs to see if a game was on. I decided to make grilled steaks with baked potatoes and a fresh salad.

After about 2 hours I heard the cruiser pull up. Bella already set the table and I was placing everything on it. He walked in the door and put his gun holster on the coat rack. He doesn't remove the bullets anymore like he did when Bella and I were younger. I guess he decided that we weren't that clumsy to accidental shoot ourselves or that depressed enough to shoot ourselves on purpose. I don't know why he'd think that. I wouldn't kill myself, I haven't raised enough hell...yet.

"Welcome Home Chief."

"Thanks Penny, what's for dinner?" He's probably remebering Renee's uneatable creations. I'm surprised he remember that far back. "Steak, baked potatoes and a side salad."

"Okay, great."

"It'll be ready in ten mintues." He left to catch up on ESPN. It's like sports games are genetically coded into men's DNA. It's something I love as well, that's why I'm so close to Charlie.

"Bella." She looked over at me

"Huh?"

"You should learn up on some sports so you can watch the games with Charlie."

"I don't think so."

I narrowed my eyes at her. "Heiffer, that wasn't an optional request. You're going to learn about sports so you can bond with your father. For Christ sake, spend some time with him before you leave for college." She rolled her eyes at me and I threw some lettuce at her. She laughed threw some back. We had a salad fight for a good five minutes then she caved like I knew she would.

"Okay, I'll read up on baseball."

"Thanks babe, after all you only get one father." She knows how I feel about quality time with the parents. We cleaned up the lettuce and I called Charlie in and we sat down to eat. "Looks good girls."

"Thanks" we both said.

We sat in silence for a few minutes. It wasn't uncomfortable which is a good thing. We were well suited for living together.

"So how did you like school? Have you made any friends?" he asked while taking seconds. Bella chose to reply.

"Well, I have a few classes with a girl named Jessica." I snorted when she said that. "I sit with her and her friends at lunch. There's this boy, Mike, who is very friendly. Everybody seems pretty nice." I wanted to gag and laugh. There was one outstanding exception.

"That must be Mike Newton. Nice kid-nice family. His dad owns the sporting goods store just outside of town. He makes a good living off all the backpackers who come through here."

"Do you know the Cullen family?" She asked hesitantly. I wondered where she was going with this.

"Dr. Cullen's family? Sure. Dr. Cullen's a great man." I looked at her. What the hell is she doing?

"They...the kids...are a little different. They don't seem to fit in very well at school." I looked to Charlie, he shocked the fuck out of me by getting all red in the face and looking angry.

"People in this town, he muttered. "Dr. Cullen is a brilliant surgeon who could probably work at any hospital in the world, make ten times the salary he gets here," he continued, getting louder. "We're lucky to have him, lucky that his wife wanted to live in a small town. He's an asset to the community, and all those kids are well behaved and polite. I had my doubts, when they first moved in, with all those adopted teenagers. I thought we might have some problems with them. But they're all very mature, I haven't had one speck of trouble from any of them. That's more than I can say for the children of some folks who have lived in this town for generation. And they stick together they way a family should, camping trips every other weekend...Just because they're newcomers, people have to talk."

I was stunned into silence it was the longest, most passionate speech I've ever heard from the Chief for as long as I've known him.

"Alright Chief Swan, high-five."

I reached across the table and we high-fived. Bella backpedaled a little.

"They seem nice enough to me. I just noticed they keep to themselves. They're all very attractive." she added, trying to be more complimentary or as I call it. ASS KISSING!

"You should see the doctor," Charlie said, laughing. "It's a good thing he's happily married. A lot of the nurses at the hospital have a hard time concentrating on their work with him around."

* **AN: I'm sorry, I had to put that conversation in. Can I just say how much Charlie rocks. Ya'll may choose between Team Edward and Team Jacob but I'm Team Chief Swan all day. HE'S AWESOME!* (BACK TO THE STORY)**

I started laughing hysterically. Charlie and Bella looked at me like I had lost it.

"What, like him being happily married is going to stop those nurses from making passes at him or flirting with him. Hell, I'm pretty sure some of them don't even care that he's married. They'll just consider that a challenge. The bitch who killed my parents didn't give a single fuck that my father was happily married, or at least I thought he was. You both know how that ended." I decided to change the subject when I looked at them and saw that they were uncomfortable.

"How's everything down at the station Chief Swan?"

"It's slow a few vandalism cases but nothing major."

We lapsed into another comfortable silence as we finished eating. Charlie cleared the table as Bella did the dishes. I went back to my room. Do I smell a tradition in the making? Heehee. It was actually a quiet night. I slept peacefully.

The rest of the week was eventful. I was use to the routine of my classes. Emmett and I talked every time in Government class and even exchanged cell phone numbers. I was able to name and recognize everyone in this small ass pitiful school. Mallory tried my patience once again and I shut that ass down again. I loved having P.E. again because I excelled in gym and all sports. It was fun and I get to accidentally on purpose hit people with balls. Fuckward Cullen didn't come back to school and Bella was bugging me to ask Emmett why he wasn't in school. I wasn't about to bug him about his pain in the ass younger brother.

My second weekend in Forks was a quiet one. Emmett and I texted and talked a lot over the weekend. We stayed up until 5:30 Saturday morning talking about everything and nothing. We had so much in common. We both love to play video games, sports, wrestling, playing pranks and whatever is on our mind we speak it. We both bore so easily at the same time are easily entertained. The pulling sensation would lessen when I'm with him. It hurts so fucken bad to be away from him. I can barely sleep. He told me all about his siblings and how much Rose and I had in common and that she likes me. He so beautiful and I just want to bite that bottom lip. _**"You can't do this to yourself Penny, remember Paul?"** _ I rolled my eyes at my conscience. "Bitch" I muttered. Deep down I know my conscience is right and I should keep my distance. Why the fuck do I feel like that's not going to last one got damn second?

I woke up Monday morning and remembered it's Bella's turn to drive her monster. We arrived at school with everyone looking at her truck. The morning passed with a blur, I had to tell people that since we both own cars we're taking turns carpooling. They dropped after that but I can tell they prefer to see my car than Bella's rust bucket. When we walked out of class it was snowing. "Awesome snow." I bent over a patted a snowball together and threw it at Mallory. It caught her dead in the face. Everyone within a three foot radius of her laughed their asses off. She was fuming looking frantically around for the culprit. I looked over and saw Emmett, my beating heart stilled for a minute. He was even more gorgeous than in my dreams. I scraped together another snowball and threw it at his head. It hit him on the side of his face. His siblings laughed at him. He looked at me and I decided to mess with him by giving him the bird and sticking my tongue out. He laughed that beautiful laugh, and gave me a thumbs up then the bird.

After Trig class I walked out talking to a girl named Chelsea. She gasped and was staring at something or someone behind me. I knew who it was before I turned around as I was electrically aware of his presence. The pulling sensation was non-existent. I honestly don't know if I can keep my distance. The pain is too much to bear. **_'remember Paul'_** fucking conscience. I bid Chelsea a farewell and I turned toward Mr. Cullen. He smiled a beautiful smile. _**'GOD! Those dimples!'**_

"What's up?"

He replied in a alluring spellbound voice "My sisters wanted to know if you'd join us for lunch?" My heart sank a little.

"Just your sisters?"

"No I wanted you all to myself but my sisters can be very persuasive." My heart soared. He wanted me to himself. _**'Get a grip, don't fall for him. Remember what happened the last time you gave a guy your heart?'** _

_**"Fuck you"**_ I screamed internally to my conscience.

"Sure, lunch no problem." We walked to lunch just discussing random topics. He stood in line with me to get my lunch. I walked next to him with my head held high but I still feel the burning stares in my back. I knew Bella was looking too.

"You've already met my siblings."

"Yea I remember, Eddie almost turned me into roadkill." Emmett laughed out loud while the rest of his siblings chuckled.

"It's Edward."

"Edward, Eddie, Fuckward, Fuckface, I really don't care." His siblings were laughing hysterically "What I want to know is are you going to be nice to Bella?"

"Yes, I'll try."

"Good." I started to eat my lunch, I noticed that they hardly touched their lunches so I started picking off each of their trays. "What's up you all on a special diet or something?"

Rosalie spoke up "Something like that."

I looked to all of them and noticed that their eyes are golden a far cry from the pitch black last week. I decided not to say anything. Hell if they're wearing contacts, they're really rocking them. Especially Rosalie and Jasper with their beautiful golden and honey blonde hair. Alice whispered something to her siblings, something I didn't quite catch but next thing I realized Alice threw what looked like snow in Emmett's face and he stood up and shook his hair in every direction. Rosalie and Alice were leaning away from him. "Eww Emmett, watch my hair." Rosalie stated. I looked over and saw Bella staring. I waved and she returned it.

We chatted about just more random topics then Alice brung up my car in the conversation. "Did something happen to your mustang?" They all looked at me. I had just took a swig of my soda.

"No, Charlie bought the pile of scrap metal as a homecoming gift for Bella and we came up with the arrangement that we would alternate driving each week. This is her week. She loves that monster, won't even let me restore it like I did Jesse."

Edward said "Jesse?"

"Yea, I named my mustang Jesse, like you didn't name that Volvo you drive."

"No" he replied!

"Lying Prude." He looked at me bewildered and his siblings laughed again. Rosalie turned toward me.

"You restored your mustang?" she asked

"Yea, it was a hunk of junk when my father's friend Johnathan first got him, it took us almost two years because of school and him working. Johnny also had to find another adult, who knew how to operate a blowtorch, supervise me with it while he was at work." Rosalie looked at me with astonishment in her eyes. For the remainder of lunch me and Rosalie where talking car parts, paint jobs, customizing the interior. I noticed the passion in her eyes like I'm sure she noticed in mine. She said, "It's refreshing to meet another woman that's just as passionate about cars as me."

"I think you'll find I'm not like all these other bitches."

"I'm starting to see that." she replied. I smiled at her and she smiled back. By the end of lunch I believe I found a new best friend.

Jasper asked, "Why Jesse though?"

I looked at him. "Because of Rick Springfield's song."

"You listen to Rock music." Jasper and Edward asked. Edward looked completely surprised.

"Yes, I love 80's rock music well, all 80's music it's less violent and materialistic than today's music." Edward was next to speak up. "Thank You, it's nice to know that someone shares my views on today's music."

The bell rang signaling the end of lunch. I jumped on Emmett's back. He looked over his shoulder at me. "What? I don't feel like walking." He just laughed

"Giddy Up. Government Ho!" Rosalie, Emmett and myself headed to class. Rose's class was across the hall from ours. He walked in class and our classmates that were already there stared at us as we made our way to our seats. He dropped me in my chair and sat down.

"Oww! You could've been a little gentle, you ass."

"I didn't offer you a ride so therefore I don't have to be gentle." I stuck my tongue out at him. He just laughed and patted my head.

"Hey! Watch the hair."

He reached over and ruffled my hair even worse. I glared at him and he returned my glare with a wink. Our classmates decided to be nosey little shits and stare at Emmett and me during class. Instead of talking, we passed notes. I brung up his eye color and he wrote down that they weren't contacts. I was a little confused. He then wrote that in time he'll explain everything to me including his diet. The bell rang and he walked me to my last class.

After school I stood by Bella's truck. She came a few seconds later. The rain had calmed down to a mist. Once inside the dry cab she got the heat going. I pulled my hood down and air-dry fluffed my wet hair. She checked to make sure it was clear and threw her beast into reverse. She looked to the left and I followed her line of vision. Of course, it was Edward leaning against his Volvo, three cars down staring back at her. She backed out almost destroying a rusty Corolla.

"Dammit Bells watch it will you, you know the Chief will not be happy if he finds out his daughter got into an accident because she wasn't focused on the road but a boy." I taunted her. She blushed those fifty shades of red again.

"Shut up." she muttered. After she double checked her blind spots she eased out of the spot with success. She kept her eyes forward but I looked at Edward as she passed the Volvo and he was laughing. For some strange reason, I had a gut feeling that's why he was standing outside his car. Emmett told me that Edward is always in his car ready to go before any of them are out of the building. He waiting to see her reaction to the almost accident. It's like he heard and saw everything. _**"Could it be that he likes her too? It's obvious that he finds her interesting, otherwise he wouldn't be watching her and gauging her reactions to him and this situation."**_


	3. Pandemonium

3\. Pandemonium

I was in the middle of a wonderful dream starring Emmett Cullen. He has been the recurring star in my dreams since we first met. I know after what Paul did I should have my guard up at all times, but I just can't. When we're talking and laughing it feels so right. It's like I was missing something and he's filled that completely. Maybe I shouldn't get ahead of myself. In my dream we were hiking up the trails and the sun was hidden behind the clouds. He was just about to explain everything to me like he promised when I felt myself being shaken awake. "Penny" I heard my name being called over and over again. I started to lose the dream and become more alert. I opened my eyes and Bella was standing over me with the most worried, frantic expression on her face.

"This house better be on fire, or do you have a death wish?"

She looked toward the window. I followed her gaze and that's when I noticed that it was light. Like a grey-green light on a cloudy day but somehow clearer. There was no fog veiling my window. I got out of bed and walked over to the window. A fine layer of snow covered the yard, dusted the top of Jesse and Bella's truck and the roads were covered in a deadly ice slick from the rain last night. I turned and looked at Bella. This day is going to be a complete nightmare for her. We dressed in an akward silence and went down for breakfast. The Chief was already gone for work. In a lot of ways living with Charlie is like having our own place. Unlike our peers, Bella and myself find ourselves reveling in the lonliness instead of being lonely.

We both quickly ate a bowl of cereal, I was excited to get to school to see Emmett. I knew Bella was anxious to see Edward and she was berating herself probably thinking it was stupid. We climbed into her truck and she slowly set off toward the school. I however felt Emmett was anxious to see me too. I felt my phone vibrate signaling that I have a text message. I opened my phone and saw it was from Emmett.

 ** _"Good Morning Beautiful. :D"_**

I smiled and felt my heart leap. I noticed Bella looking at me.

"What"

"What's got you smiling?" I showed her my text from Emmett. She glanced at it before returning her eyes to the road.

"You and Emmett have been talking a lot lately." she said

"Yeah we have." We lasped back into a comfortable silence. I was thinking about the boys here compared to the boys back home. I snorted back a laugh at the difference. We arrived at school. I stepped out of the truck and walked around to the drivers side. I saw Bella looking down at the tires. I noticed that Chief put snow chains on her tires.

"Aww the Chief loves us, and wanted to make sure we were safe. You have a great dad Bells, I hope you know that."

"I'm starting too."

That's when I heard a loud screeching noise. I looked up and noticed Edward, who was standing by his Volvo, four cars down. He and all of our peers had the same mask of horror on his or her face. I saw Tyler Crowley's dark blue van skidding across the parking lot headed straight for Bella and me. I was about to react and pull Bella out of the way when I suddenly felt a pair of strong arms wrap around my waist and pull me into the bed of Bella's truck. I already knew who is was because of the electric volts I felt radiating all over my body. The van hit the very back end of Bella's truck but didn't stop. Emmett muttered a low oath as the van continued to spin out of control. I looked up from underneath Emmett over the edge of the truck I saw Edward's hands shoot out protectively in front of Bella, and the van shuddered to a stop a foot from Bella's face. His large hands left fitting providentially into a deep dent in the side of the van's body.

His hands moved so fast they blurred. One was suddenly gripping under the body of the van, and something was dragging Bella, swinging her legs around like a damn rag doll. Her legs hit the tires of the tan car she'd park next too. A metallic thud hurt my ears, and Edward dropped the van down, glass popping, onto the asphalt exactly where, a second ago, Bella's legs had been.

It was absolutely silent for what seemed like a long ass time but it was only a brief second before all hell broke loose. In the frantic pandemonium I could here more than one person shouting Bella's and my name. But more clearly above all the chaotic yell came Emmett's low frantic voice.

"Penny are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Bella...How's Bella?" As I began to sit up Emmett slowly moved his body off mine. I missed the closeness immediately. I heard Edward trying to convince Bella that he was standing right next to her. Good luck with that buddy.

"Emmett, how did you get to me so fast?" He looked down at me and I got lost in his golden eyes that I could stare into all day.

"I was walking over here to see if you wanted to have lunch with my family again and if I can walk you to class. When I saw what was happening I jumped in the bed of the truck and pulled you under me."

"Oh okay." That would explain why I felt his presence before I saw him. And then they found us, a crowd of people with tears streaming down their faces, shouting at each other, shouting at us.

"Don't move," someone yelled

"Get Tyler out of the van!" someone else yelled. I saw the tan car Edward leaned against to stop the van. There were deep dents that fit the contours of his shoulders and back in the metal frame. I looked over to his family. Outrage that's all I saw on Rosalie and Jasper's face. Alice looked more distant than angry.

It took six EMT's, Coach Clapp and Mr Varner to move the van far enough to bring in the strechers. I saw Bella being strapped to one and judging by how red her face is, she's not a happy camper. Emmett helped me down out of the back of the truck. Chief Swan arrived before they could exit and saw Bella being loaded into the back of the ambulance.

"Bella!" He yelled.

"I'm fine, Char- Dad." she sighed. "There's nothing wrong with me."

He, of course turned to the closest EMT for a second opinion. I chuckled at Charlie's reaction to Bella's statement. I climbed into the back with Bella. I looked out of the little window on the side of the ambulance and saw that Emmett was discreetly using his foot to rearrange the metal frame on the tan car. He fixed it back to the way it was before the impact. He looked around making sure no one was paying attention to what he was doing and of course our classmates weren't. They looked as if they were arranging carpools to come to the hospital. I hoped not for Bella's sake, she would hate the unneccessary attention. Emmett caught my eye. I pointed to the car and mouth "How the fuck?" He looked around again to see if he's being overheard and mouthed "Later" back. I mouthed back "Promise" He just nodded his head and walked back toward his siblings.

I noticed we were getting ready to take off. I muttered to the EMT checking Bella's vitals that the boy in the front passager seat isn't family. He poked his head through the partition. "Son, I'm going to need you to get out. Only family can ride with the patient." He tried to argue. The EMT said, "The only way you're leaving with us is if you're family to the patients or you're strapped down like the rest of them."

"My father is the doctor on call, I need to speak with him about the accident"

"Well one I'm sure Ms Swan and Mr Crowley can do that and two I suggest you go get into your car and drive to the hospital if you really need to speak with your father." He was about to argue again that when I snapped at him. "GET YOUR ASS OUT OF THIS BUS NOW! DON'T MAKE ME CALL EMMETT TO COME DRAG YOU OUT!" I dared him to speak again. He got out with a furious look on his face. Like I cared.

Naturally, the ambulance got the police escort to the hospital. Precious cargo is in the back, Chief probably called Renee and she's probably going frantic. They put Bella in the emergency room, a long room with a line of beds separated by pastel-patterned curtains. A nurse put a pressure cuff on Bella's arm and a thermometer under her tongue. She looked around before pulling off her velcro neck brace. I looked at her with concern.

"Bella, you shouldn't have done that, what if you have a spinal injury."

"I'll risk it, but for the last time I'm fine. Speaking of which how come you're not strapped to a bed like Tyler and me."

"Emmett was walking up behind me and he once he saw what was happening he jumped into the bed of your truck and pulled me in."

"Oh, I didn't see him." she frowned

"That's because you were only focused on Edward." I teased. She blushed and turned her head in the opposite direction. She mumbled "Shut up."

There was another flurry of hospital personnel, another stretcher brought to the bed next to Bella. We both recognized Tyler Crowley from Bella's Government class beneath the bloodstained bandages wrapped around his head. He looked a hundred times worse than I thought. He was staring anxiously at Bella.

"Bella, I'm so sorry!"

"I'm fine Tyler, you look awful, are you alright?" She stated. As they spoke the nurses began unwinding his soiled bandages, exposing a shit load of shallow cuts all over his forehead and left cheek. He ignored Bella "I thought I was going to kill you! I was going so fast and I hit the ice wrong..." He droned on and on

"Don't worry about it; you missed me." she replied

"How'd you get out of the way so fast? You were there and then you were gone..."

"Edward pushed me out of the way." He looked hella lost and confused. I guess he's one person who doesn't know of, or is obsessed with the Cullens like everyone else. "Who?"

"Edward Cullen, he was standing next to me and pushed me out of the way." she responded. I snorted when she said that. She's lying for him. Aww how sweet. NOT! She wasn't convincing at all.

"Cullen? I didn't see him...wow, it was all so fast. Is he okay?" Obviously he didn't hear my snort. Good stay oblivious!

"I think so. He's here somewhere, but they didn't make him use a stretcher." She fumed. They wheeled her away for lab work and x-ray on her head. I chatted a little with Tyler until he started to annoy me by asking how can he make it up to Bella.

"You can do that by forgetting the incident ever happened. She wasn't hurt and you didn't cause any serious damage to her truck so just drop it."

"I feel as if..." I cut him off.

"Tyler just drop it okay. You're starting to piss me off, Bella wants you to forget about it, just like she plans to. Don't delude yourself into thinking taking her out will solve this because it isn't going to do anything but irritate her, she's just too nice to say what she really feels. LET IT GO NOW!"

He became silent and I took that opportunity to close the curtains around her section. After about twenty minutes, they wheeled Bella back into the ER. I looked at her, she was biting her lip. She was anxious for this day to be over.

"So what's the verdict?"

"There's nothing wrong, not even a concussion but they won't let me leave." she said.

"That sucks, maybe they just want the doctor to check your head over himself then he'll discharge you."

Tyler was still mumbling under his breath. I poked my head over to his side and gave him my famous 'do I have to hurt you more so you can get the picture' stare. He shut up and rolled to his other side. Bella close her eyes for a minute. I looked to my left and noticed Edward walking up. He turned to look at me and he spoke.

"Is she sleeping?" Bella's eyes flew open. She saw him standing at the foot of her bed, smirking. She glared at him but it looked more like an ogle to me.

Hey, Edward, I'm really sorry-" Tyler began. Edward lifted his hand to stop him.

"No Blood, No Foul," He said. I looked at him with a shocked look. I snorted

"Orginal much?" Bella looked at me confused. I turned toward her.

"Remember, I went jogging Friday morning. I went jogging through the school." She nodded and I continued. "I was running back past the school and Eddie boy over here nearly turned me into roadkill." She looked back and forth between Edward and myself.

"Yes, I met the Cullens before we started school. Anyway, after briefly talking with them I turned to Eddie and said 'No Blood, No Foul.'" She nodded. I turned at looked at Edward. I don't see the fascination with him. He looks like the profile for a creepy stalker. He looks like he's a controlling, manipulating, over bearing asshole.

"My name is Edward, not Eddie."

"Do I look like I give a fuck what your name is?" He just rolled his eyes and turned toward Bella.

"So what's the verdict?" I rolled my eyes.

"Another line you stole from me." He ignored me and focused on Bella.

"There's nothing wrong, but they won't let me leave," she complained. "How come you aren't strapped to a gurney like the rest of us?"

"It's all about who you know," he answered. "But don't worry, I came to spring you."

I looked to my left and a doctor walked around the corner, and my jaw dropped. He was young, blonde and hotter than any movie star I've ever seen. Hot Damn! He was pale amd tired-looking, with circles under his eyes. From Charlie's description, this was Dr. Cullen or should I say Dr. Hottie.

"So, Miss Swan," Dr Cullen said in a surprisingly appealing voice. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine," she said

He walked to the light board on the wall over her head, and turned it on.

"Your X-rays look good," he said. "Does your head hurt? Edward said you hit it pretty hard." Uh oh she isn't going to like that.

"It's fine." she repeated with a sigh, she threw a scowl at Eddie boy. Dr. Hottie then probed lightly along her skull. He caught it when she winced.

"Tender?" He asked. "Not really." she responded. I know she's had worse than this. I spent as much time in the hospital with her because she can't walk across a flat surface without finding something to trip on. If we're together then she usually brings me down with her.

"Well your father is in the waiting room, you can go home with him now. But please come back if you feel dizzy or have trouble with your vision. He turned to look at me.

"I'm sorry, are you on my patient list as well." I smiled

"No Dr. Hottie, I wasn't involved, just a spectator. I'm Penny."

I reached out and shook his hand. I noticed it was cold and hard like Emmett's. Bella looked at me shocked. I looked back at her.

"What?"

"You just call him Dr. Hottie?" she said

"Yea so?" She looked utterly embarrassed. I don't know why. She knows me by now. I say whatever's on my mind

"Bella, you've known me how long? I don't hold back. I say exactly what I'm thinking. This isn't new."

"He's married." She stated

"I can see his wedding ring, I don't mean any harm by what I said. He is gorgeous, so is the rest of the family, except him." I pointed at Edward. I saw out of the corner of my eye, Edward rolling his eyes at my comment.

"Hell, I know for a fact that Mrs. Cullen is a beautiful woman." She again looked at me agaped. I turned to Dr. Hottie.

"I mean no harm, I just speak my mind. You're an attractive man and I'm not a threat to your happy home." He chuckled

"I know, you kind of remind me of Emmett. He says whatever on his mind too. Wait, Penelope Ortiz." he asked

"The one and only, I take it Emmett's mentioned me."

He chuckled again. "A few times."

I smiled and blushed. _ **'What the fuck? Ortiz get a grip.** **I knew eventually I'm going to fall for Emmett. I couldn't help it. I also couldn't help being scared. He's so perfect and we fit well together, but he's still a man who has the ablilty to break hearts. Why is he still single? Did his last relationship end badly? I can't help but feel like we're made for each other. Stop It.'** _ I was having a serious internal battle.

"Can't I go back to school?" Bella asked. I know why she was trying to imagine Charlie being attentive. I snorted a laugh.

"Maybe you should take it easy today?"

She glanced at Edward. "Does he get to go back to school?"

"Someone has to spread the good news that we survived," Edward said smugly.

"Actually," Dr Cullen said, "most of the school seems to be in the waiting room." Uh Oh she's not going to like that.

"Oh no," She moaned, covering her face with her hands.

Dr Hottie raised his eyesbrows. "Do you want to stay?"

"No, No." She insisted, throwing her legs over the side of the bed and jumping up too quickly. She staggered and Dr Hottie caught her. He looked concerned.

"She's fine Dr. Cullen. That has nothing to do with the accident. My Bellabear is a certified klutz. I'm sure you'll see her again for something else." I laughed as Bella glowered at me.

"Take some Tylenol for the pain." Dr. Cullen suggested.

"It doesn't hurt that bad." She insisted

"It sounds like you were extremely lucky." Dr. Cullen stated, smiling as he signed her chart with a flourish.

"Lucky Edward happened to be standing next to me," She amended with a hard glance at her savior.

"Oh, well, yes," Dr Cullen agreed, suddenly occupied with the papers in front of him. Then he walked over to Tyler's bed.

"I'm afraid that you'll have to stay with us for a little bit longer." He said. He began checking his cuts. As soon as Dr Hotties back was turned she turned to me and gave me the look.

"I'm going to find Charlie, see if he had one of the deputies drive your truck back home or not." I left her alone with Edward and went to track down the Chief. I ran into him once I rounded the corner. He was standing there looking sullen.

"Cheer up Chief, she's fine, not even a concussion. Is the tank still at school." He perked up a bit.

"That's great. No, I had Deputy Mark drive it back to the house after he had the taillight replaced. I'll go sign her papers." We walked to the discharged counter. He looked around "Where's Bella?"

"She's talking to Edward, he pushed her out of the way."

"Edward? Dr. Cullen's boy?" He asked

"Yup" I popped the 'p.' We waited for about ten minutes before Bella walked around the corner toward us. Charlie signed the papers and we made our way toward the exit. The waiting was filled with every face we know in Forks. Charlie steered her to the exit. I walked up to everyone else.

"She's fine, and Tyler's good too just a few scrapes but all in all, they're in perfect health. You all can return to school now. Move it along, nothing to see here. These nurses have enough on their plate without you lot crowding up the waiting room." I walked out to the cruiser and we set off for home.

"I'm glad you drove Bella."

"Why?"

"Because, I would've been very pissed off if Crowley had hit Jesse. I would've kick his ass." Bella laughed. Even the Chief chuckled a little.

"What, my car is a classic, I'll be damned if some moron who was born and raised here, who can't drive on ice slick roads properly damaged my pride and joy. Fuck that shit."

"Language, young lady." Charlie spoke sternly

"Chief, you've known me how long. When do I ever watch my tongue?" He muttered something that sounded like 'unlady like' under his breath.

"I don't care if it is or isn't, I speak my mind and don't bite my tongue for no one. Sorry" We rode the rest of the way home in silence. Charlie spoke again.

"Um...you'll need to call Renee." He hung his head, guilty. Uh Oh

"You told Mom!" She was appalled

"Sorry" She slammed the crusier's door so hard I was shocked the windows didn't shatter. I went up to my room and jumped in the shower. When I got out Bella was sitting on my bed.

"What's up Bells?" She told me everything Edward told her and now I understood the look on her face. I'd be angry too if he broke his promise to me. After our girl chat, she showered and went to go make dinner. I pulled out my phone and decided to text Emmett.

 **'Hey Mr. Hero. How was Government class without me'** I heard my phone chime 45 seconds later. I read his reply

 _ **'Very boring :('**_

 **'I met your father today.'**

 _ **'Oh yea, What did he say? How's Bella?'**_

 **'She's fine, No Blood No Foul'**

 _ **'That's good. What are you doing now?'**_

 **'Texting you LOL ;p, your fuckface brother stole two of my lines :('**

 _ **'LOL. which lines are these'**_

 **'No Blood, No Foul and What's the verdict?'**

 _ **'Yea, Eddie boy has never been original.'**_

 **'Bella's a bit angry with him, he promised to tell her the truth and he backed out, the pussy. :('**

 _ **'Ha Ha, yea well, he probably had good reason. I mean Rose isn't very happy with Edward right now, so I doubt he'll tell her the truth right now.'**_

 **'She only wants to know, because she hates lying and she terrible at it btw, so she needs a valid reason to cover for him.'**

 _ **'I get it, but in time. I'm pretty sure he'll reveal everything to her."**_

 **'Will you keep your promise to me and tell me the truth. What the hell did I see today?'**

 _ **'I made you a promise and unlike my brother, I plan on keeping my word. Rosalie isn't as mad at me as she is with Edward.'**_

 **'Because you were walking up behind me and he was four cars down by Jasper and Alice.'**

 _ **'You my lady, are correct. Bravo you're so smart. ;)'**_

 **'Bite me. :P'**

 _ **'Don't tempt me babe. I'll bite you all over that sexy body, no scratch that, I'll bite you in places where only I'll be able to see it. ;p'**_

I felt myself get a little hot. I'm sure my face was red..

 **'Who says I'll let you get that close?'**

 _ **'Trust me, I have ways to get you right where I want you. ;)'**_

 **'Ooh Mr Cullen, being naughty are we? ;O'**

 _ **'Babe, naughty is my middle name. :)'**_

 **'We'll see Mr Tough Guy. Babe?' ;)**

 _ **'Yea, you didn't know you're MINE! & Yes we shall ;p'**_

 **'Okay, whatever you say. When are you going to explain everything to me?'**

 _ **'Oh you don't believe me. Don't make me come over there and this weekend, you'll come over. Meet our mom. :)'**_

 **'Oooh, I don't think the Chief would appreciate that. LOL Sounds like a plan. I can't wait. :P'**

 _ **'I'm not scared of the Chief, I'm a real man not a pussy. Only pussies are scared of their girl's father. Me either. ;)'**_ Bella called up to me to let me know dinner was ready. I sent him one last text.

 **'Your girl? got to go. Food's ready and I'm hungry. I'll call you later.'**

 _ **'I guess I'm going to have to make you see that you're MINE! okay, I'll be waiting ;D'**_

I went downstairs just as Bella was serving the food. We ate in a comfortable silence and after the dishes were done. I decided to catch the game with Charlie. Bella decided to turn in early and we bid her a goodnight. After nine Charlie and I decided to call it a night.

"Goodnight Charlie."

"Goodnight Penny."

I walked into my room and plopped onto my bed. I picked up my cell phone and called Emmett. We talked until I fell asleep on the phone. Of course I dreamed of Emmett Cullen. Hopefully, it'll pick up where it left off...

 **AN: There you have it a little flirting between Emmett and Penny. Will Emmett tell all or will he make a guessing game of it? I might skip over some parts to move the story along. Stay Tuned. R & R. **

***Should I continue all the way to Breaking Dawn or not? Let me know. Smooches :)**


	4. Expectations

4\. Expectations

The rest of the week after the almost accident flew by very quickly. Bella found herself in the spotlight once again. Nobody asked me about the accident because they clearly saw Emmett pulling me to safety. I know she was not liking the unnecessary attention. It was Friday during lunch, I was sitting with the Cullens having a debate with Rosalie about how american made cars are better build and more equipt than foreign cars.

"Rosalie, yes foreign cars are sleeker and somewhat faster but can they survive collision. Take Bella's tank for instance..."

"Don't talk to me about that pile of scrap metal!" She replied

I looked at her. The face she makes when mentioning Bella's truck is hilarious.

"Rosalie, that pile of scrap metal survived the accident with nothing more than a busted taillight." She rolled her eyes and turned away. I guess that's the end or that conversation. I was secretly picking off of their tray's so it looked like they ate. I was really curious about their diet. Rosalie was still pissed off with Edward. According to our peers no one saw Edward until after the van was pushed away but everyone saw Emmett. Honestly how can you miss him. He's a massive 6'5 giant bear. You'd have to be completely blind not to see him. I made a point to Rosalie that nobody saw him by the Volvo four cars down either. She's still upset but at least she's content with the fact that he wasn't seen running. I had to find out why she was cool with me but clearly doesn't like Bella. I asked Emmett and again he said once he explains, everything will make sense. I hoped so.

I looked over at Emmett and noticed he's already looking at me. I looked down and felt my cheeks heat up. **_'Damn it Ortiz, Get a grip.'_** my conscience is going to make me kick her ass. Who the hell am I kidding? I'm slowly falling for Emmett whether I want to or not. I do notice the difference between what I felt for Paul and what I feel for Emmett. They are completely different. I realize now what I felt for Paul was nothing more than infauation, and what I feel for Emmett is real and true love. I spent the remainder of lunch daydreaming about what happened two spring breaks ago.

 _ ***Flashback Two Years Ago***_

 _I was on my way to see Paul Lahote. We've been dating since we both were thirteen and now I'm fifteen. I ask Renee if I can spend Spring Break with Charlie, of course she let me go. Now Charlie was driving me down to La Push to spend time with Leah Clearwater. Leah and I have become best friends over the last three years. She's the one who introduced me to Paul and she always covered for me whenever I wanted to see Paul. She is dating Sam Uley._

 _We decided to be friends for a year before begining a relationship. I loved Paul and knows he loves me too. Lately he's been pressuring me to go all the way. Honestly, I'm just not ready for that. I want my first time to be perfect not rushed. We pulled up to the Clearwater house. I quickly got out and waved bye to Charlie, but, of course he got out to come chat with his old friend Harry. I went inside after Mrs. Clearwater informed me that Leah was upstairs studying. As I walked up the stairs to her room I passed by her brother Seth and ruffled his hair. He swatted my hand away._

 _"Stop it, Penny. You always do that._ _"_

 _He's beginning to grow into a little cutie pie. I just couldn't help but pinch his cheek._

 _"Seth you're growing up too fast." I remember him as a baby. Now he's 11._

 _"No I'm not, I'm not nearly as tall as Sam."_

 _"Trust me you'll get there. Just wait and stay young." I ruffled his hair once more and_ _I continued down the hall toward Leah's. I opened her room door quietly as I could, and saw her laying across her bed on her stomach doing what looked like math homework. I grabbed a pillow off the floor and smacked her with it. She turned around and looked at me livid. When she recognized me she grabbed another and swung back._

 _"Good to see that love hasn't softened you Clearwater."_

 _"I can say the same for you Ortiz." I walked over to her bed._

 _"What are you doing?"_

 _"Geometry homework, you wouldn't understand it." I just rolled my eyes, I'll show her. I looked at her assignment and saw that she had problem number 5,6,7,9, and 13 wrong. I corrected her assignment and handed back to her. She looked confused. She decided to check my and her answers by calling another classmate. After she got off the phone and turned to look at me._

 _"Your answers are right. How the hell did you know that?"_

 _"I'm in the advanced program, DUH." I giggled a little. She asked me to explain where and how I got my answer. I spent forty-five minutes going over the assignment with her. She got a better understanding of it. She put it away and we walked downstairs toward the kitchen. We took a couple of pieces of fruit and a bottle of water each and set off for the beach. She was meeting Sam and I was meeting Paul._

 _We reached the beach in ten minutes. I looked around and didn't see Paul anywhere. I asked Sam where Paul was._

 _"Have you seen him?"_

 _"I'm sorry Penny, I haven't" He replied_ _"Maybe he's still at home. He did have some homework to catch up on."_

 _"Okay, I'm going to go see him." I looked to Leah and she looked a little concerned. I was about ask her what was wrong when Sam pulled her close and kissed her. I blushed a bit at their PDA. I left and walked through the forest to Paul house. When I got there I noticed that his father wasn't home. I knocked and no one answered. The door was unlocked so I walked in. I've been to Paul's house before so it was okay._

 _I walked into the living down toward the stairway. It was eerily silent as I walked around downstairs then I heard a strange noise. I stopped and then I heard it again. It sounded like a low moan. I walked up the stairs as quietly as a could. As I got closer to Paul's room the moaning got louder. I saw the door was open a sliver, I wasn't able to see much so I pushed the door open wider. It opened qiuetly. Once the door opened all the way, I saw enough to break my young, fragile heart and make me build a 8×8 concrete wall around it. Paul was on his back and some random ass slut was on top riding him. They were so wrapped up in their passion they didn't even notice me standing there. I felt the rage build up and I saw red. I picked up a glass that was on his bed side table and slammed it against it. They both looked at me. Paul looked more smug than shocked. The whore riding him just stared at me with her mouth open, so I punched her in her mouth and turned on Paul._

 _"How could you? You told me you loved me." I couldn't stand the sight of him so I ran out. Once outside I noticed through my tear soaked eyes it had started raining. I felt a warm hand wrap around my wrist. I looked back and it was Paul. He had managed to throw on some shorts._

 _"What do you want? You already broke my heart, what else do you want from me?" The rage was continually coursing through my body. I wanted so badly to hurt him._

 _"You had your chance babe. You blew it by blowing me off, I had to get my needs met somehow."_

 _I looked at him baffled. How dare he make this out to be my fault. I smiled and reached up to stroked his cheek. I pulled my hand back and smacked him as hard as I could._

 _"Ow, what the fuck Penny?" He stumbled back a few steps and grabbed his face. I saw between his fingers that I had left a bright red handprint on his russet colored face._

 _"HOW DARE YOU TRY AND MAKE THIS MY FAULT. I WOULDN'T SLEEP WITH YOU SO YOU WENT OUT AND FOUND THE FIRST WHORE WHO WOULD!"_

 _I was seething. I pulled my foot back and kick him right in the balls, he dropped down to his knees and cupped his boys. I leaned down in his ear and said in a sickly sweet voice._

 _"I hope now, you'll think twice before you cheat on a girl. You have hurt me, I hope she gives you crabs you sorry sack of shit." I ran back to Leah's house. She was on the front porch waiting for me with Sam. I looked at them and saw that they had a guilty look in their eyes. That's when it hit me._

 _"YOU KNEW? YOU KNEW ABOUT HIS WHORISH WAYS AND YOU DIDN'T THINK TO TELL ME?" It looks like I've been betrayed all the way round today. They didn't answer me._

 _"Leah, you're supposed to be my best friend, your supposed to tell me when my boyfriend is being an ass and whoring around. THAT'S WHAT BEST FRIENDS DO!"_

 _She didn't say anything. There was nothing left to say. I went inside and call Charlie and told him to come get me now. Fifteen minutes later he pulled up in the cruiser and I stormed out of Leah's house. She tried to stop me and explain. I turned around long enough to slap her too. I ran to the cruiser and got in. I knew Charlie wanted to know what happened but I told him I wasn't ready to talk about it. As he pulled away I burst into tears. I lost my best friend and a boyfriend all in one day. FUCK MY LIFE! RIGHT?_

 ***End of Flashback***

I felt a single tear slide down my cheek as I reminisced. The tear wasn't from the heartbreak that I suffered because of Paul, it was the betrayal of my so called best friend Leah. I looked up and noticed that the Cullens were looking at me. Emmett put his hand underneath my chin and tilted my head up toward him. He used his thumb to wipe the tear from my eye. His cold, hard hands no longer bothered me. It's only been two weeks and already he's not only repaired my heart but stole it as well.

"Penny what's wrong?" I looked into his liquid gold eyes and saw nothing but concern and adoration. I put my hand on top of his.

"I'll tell you later."

He stuck his pinky out. "Promise"

I chuckled a little and hooked my pinky in his. "I promise."

He nodded and smiled my favorite dimpled smile. The bell rung and we all picked up our lunch trays, dumped them and headed to class. The rest of the day passed by with a blur.

Emmett and I were walking hand in hand to the student lot. I veered left toward Bella's truck when I felt him pull me back. I turned back toward and looked up at him, he had the cutest pout I ever saw on his face.

"What?"

"You're just going to leave and not give me a kiss goodbye." He's so damn cute.

"No babe, never that." I leaned up on my tiptoes and gave him a sweet peck on the lips. I felt a surge of electricity pass through us. He then grabbed me under my butt and lifted me up, so we were at eye level. I felt him slip something in my back pocket. After gazing into each others eyes for about five minutes he put me down. As I was walking to Bella's truck he smacked me on my ass. Fuck, that shit hurted but it turned me on like crazy.

 _ **'Hmm, I'm learning new things about myself'**_

I massaged my ass cheek and turned toward him. I flipped him the bird and ran to Bella's truck. I laughed at the look on his face. He was shocked but he recovered quickly and laughed that infectious booming laugh that I've come to adore. I blew him a kiss through the window as Bella drove by.

"See you tomorrow"

He, as well, as the rest of the Cullens waved goodbye. Bella pulled out of the student lot. She had a slightly frustrated look on her face. I wondered why. I noticed Crowley following her around. We rode the rest of the way home in silence. I was thinking about what's to come tomorrow.

Once we got home, I sat at the kitchen table and started my homework. Bella copied my actions and we both did our homework in silence. After I completed my homework, I looked up to see Bella staring at me.

"What?"

"You're going over to the Cullen's house tomorrow?" I simply nodded at her. She put her completed homework in her backpack and began preparing dinner. She was making homemade lasagna and it was the best. We chatted about school. She brung up the Cullens again.

"So, you and Emmett are a couple."

"Yea, we are."

"Ya'll look really good together."

"I know, we're perfect for each other. Its as if we're made for each other"

"It's good to see you giving love a chance again Penny, maybe eventually you'll give Leah a second chance too."

She had a point I mean, I can't be this close to La Push and not run into her, Sam and Paul. I think it time I heard her out. Two hours and two showers later Chief came through the door and the three of us sat down to eat. I decided to tell Charlie about my plans tomorrow.

"Charlie." He mumbled a response.

"Tomorrow, I'm going to hang out with Rosalie Hale and Alice Cullen." He dropped his fork and it clattered onto the plate.

"You're going to the Cullen's house."

"Yes, Rosalie, Alice and I have become great friends and they invited me over tomorrow."

"Oh okay, just be safe. What about you Bell's any plans?"

She shook her head no, and continued eating. After dinner Bella washed the dishes and I went to catch the game with Charlie. After about an hour I went to my room. I bid Charlie a goodnight as I climbed the stairs. I saw Bella laying across her bed reading.

I walked into my room and I suddenly remember the note Emmett placed in my pocket. I walked into the bathroom and pulled my jeans out of the dirty clothes basket. I grabbed the note, tossed my jeans back into the basket and plopped back down on my bed. The note was directions on how to get from Charlie's house to the Cullen's house. At the bottom was a note in Emmett's handwriting.

 _'The only reason I'm letting you drive instead of picking you up is because once you hear what I have to say then you have the option to leave and you don't have to wait for me to drive you back. I'll understand if you never want to talk or see me again.'_

I was confused. What could he possibly tell me that was so bad? How could he even think that I'll be able to stay away from him? Just the thought of it cause me to have a pain in my chest so severe that I dropped to my knees and that scared me. That option was clearly out of the fucking question. I got ready for bed, if he thinks he's going to get rid of me that easily he has another thing coming. I fell into a restless sleep.

I awoke the next morning optimistic. Today Emmett was going to keep his promise and explain everything to me. I showered and got dressed, I decided on a pair of black jeans and a white long sleeve Blackhearts t-shirt and my black and white converse. I grabbed my leather jacket and headed downstairs, as I past Bella's room I noticed she was still sleeping. I ate a bowl of cereal and left at a quarter to nine. I followed the directions while listening to Joan Jett, listening to her music made me miss my guitar so much. I started tapping my fingers along to the beat.

After about 45 minutes, I turned Jesse down the narrow pathway and drove up the driveway. Once the trees cleared I saw it. The house was timeless, graceful, and about a century old. It was painted a soft faded white, three stories tall, rectangular and very well proportioned. The windows and doors with either part of the original structure or a perfect restoration. Jesse was the only car in sight. I heard a river close by, hidden in the forest.

I looked up and saw Emmett standing at the front door waiting for me. He walked over to me and opened my car door. He took my hand in his and pulled me closer. He bent down and placed a simple kiss on my lips. I blushed fifty shades of red.

"You like it."

"What? Are you talking about your house or the kiss?"

"Well, as much as I would love to hear you praise my kissing skills; I'm talking about the house. If you choose to answer both then please do." I smiled.

"One, you're so full of yourself. Two, the house is beautiful and timeless. It looks like it came straight out of an old '40-'50 era movie. Three, your kissing skills are okay." He raised one eyebrow.

"Oh really? Just okay?"

"Yup." I popped my lips on the 'p.' He looked at me with a mischievous glint in his eyes and he pulled me closer then grabbed me by the underside of my butt and lifted me to his eye level. He then kissed me just like Noah kissed Allie in The Notebook the only thing that was missing was the rain.

He broke the kiss and stood me back on my own feet. I staggered a little he held onto to me. I looked up into his face and he had a smug look plastered on his face.

"That's what I thought."

I took a deep breath. "Oh shut up."

We walked up the front porch and he opened the door for me and ushered me inside. He helped me out of my jacket. I took this opportunity to really look at him and noticed that we match. We were both wearing black jeans, white t-shirt and converses, except his shirt was short sleeved.

The inside was just as breathtaking as the outside. The whole back wall looked to be made of just glass.

"It's the one place we don't have to hide."

"I'm sorry, but hide from what exactly?"

"Soon enough, you'll know why."

I was getting real tired of soon. We walked further into the living room and I saw Dr. Cullen and whom I guessed to be Mrs. Cullen. I was right, she was beautiful. The same pale, beautiful features as the rest of them. A lovely heart-shaped face surrounded by soft, caramel-colored hair. She was small, slender, yet less angular, more rounded than the others. _**'hmm I wonder why that is?'**_ They were both dressed in light colors to match the inside of the house. They smiled in welcome, but didn't move to approach me.

"Carlisle, Esme." Emmett's voice broke the short silence. "This is Penny."

"You're very welcome, Penny," Carlisle said.

"Nice to see you again Dr. Cullen"

"Please, call me Carlisle"

"Carlisle" I smiled. Esme stepped forward and grabbed my hand. Her cold stone grasp was expected.

"It's very nice to know you." She said sincerly

"Thank you, and its nice to meet you, too" I meant every word. It was like meeting Snow White or Sleeping Beauty, in the flesh.

"Where is everybody?" As soon as he finished that they all appeared. _ **'Woah, WTF?'**_ I looked at all of their beautiful faces and I noticed another guy, he must be Sebastian. It had to be him, he's the only other member of this family left that I haven't met yet, he has sandy brown hair. He's as tall as Emmett but not as bulky. He looks roughly around twenty-two. Same pale features and golden eyes.

Edward spoke up. "Why don't we all converse in the living room?"

We all moved to the living room. Alice and Jasper took one armchair, Rosalie and Sebastian took the other. Carlisle, Esme and Edward sat on the couch which left the love seat for Emmett and myself. Once we we're all seated I turned to Emmett.

"Are you going to tell me what I saw Monday."

"Before I do, you have to know. We have laws and if those laws are broken it can have severe consequences. Understand that if I could I'll tell you, I'd do it in a heartbeat, but if you guessed it would let us off the hook." he said pleading with his eyes for me to understand. I did.

"An excellent idea Emmett." Jasper said

"Okay, babe what do you know so far?" Emmett said

"Well, you're freakishly strong, you all don't eat or drink anything, you skin is pale white, hard and ice cold."

"Yea" Emmett urged. I wasn't sure if this was a game or not so I decided to be silly and play along. I saw Alice and Edward snigger into their hands.

"Oooh I got it. You're Batman." The Cullens burst out laughing.

Jasper recovered first. "No."

"Spiderman?"

"No." Rosalie said

"Superman?"

"No." Carlisle said

'"Ooh I know, you're the Hulk." Once again the Cullens roared into a fit of laughter.

"No, we're not superheroes. What if we're the bad guys?" Edward said.

"I don't believe that for a second. So, you not apart of The Justice League or The Avengers."

"Babe no, focus." Emmett said. I sat there thinking about it. Strong, fast, eyes change colors, pale

"Fairies. No, you're too gotdamn big to be a fairy." The Cullens laughed again. Suddenly Alice shot out of Jasper's lap and came back in a flash with a laptop. _**'Again WTF?'**_

"Go ahead Emmett, she'll get it for sure." Emmett looked a bit confused and I'm pretty damn sure I did too.

"Emmett, you were thinking of having her google your name." Edward said

"How the hell you know that?"

"Once you figured out the biggest secret then we'll explain the smaller ones." Edward stated plainly

"Oh Balls, there's more than one," I turned to look at Emmett. "Is that why you had me drive, because there's more than one secret?"

He just nodded. I turned the laptop on and clicked on the web browser. I clicked in the search bar.

"Look up Emmett Dale McCarty" Em stated.

I looked over at him confused. _ **'Duh! Penny he was adopted by Dr Cullen so he took on his last name. Of course he had a different last name before the adoption.'**_ I nodded and typed it into the search engine. Only a couple hundred results popped up. I scrolled down and found a newspaper article.

"The Gatlinburg Gazette." I clicked the link and read the article. "It says here Emmett McCarty died by bear mauling in 1935 at the young age of 20."

"Yea, and it sucks. Stupid bear" Em said pouting.

"What does that have to do with you."

"Keep scrolling down." he replied. I did as he said. I scrolled to the bottom of the article. There was a picture. It was...Emmett, but that's not possible.

"Oh my gosh?" I continued reading the article. His body was never recovered. Maybe he was found by someone, they nursed him back to health so he'd survived and I'm falling in love with his great-grandson. I shook my head back and forth.

This doesn't make any sense. If this is true and this Emmett and my Emmett are the same man that would mean one: He's ninety years old, Two: He's found the fountian of youth and Carlisle is also a excellent plastic surgeon. I zoomed in closer on the picture. I looked back and forth between the picture and Emmett.

"Please tell me that this article is about your great-grandfather and you bore a strong identical resemblence to him" He shook his head no. Alice perked up.

"She going to get it in about a minute and a half." I remember the Quileutes tribal stories about the cold ones. Vampire. No, that's not possible vampire's don't exist, but that would explain a lot. I looked at each of their faces. I heard my heartbeating in my ears. I turned toward Carlisle.

"Can I borrow your stethoscope? I want to try something."

"Of course." He walked out of the room and a few seconds later came back with the stethoscope. I place it in my ears and put it on my chest. I heard my heart beating clear as day. I moved over to Emmett and put the stethoscope where his heart is. Silence is all I heard. Okay, so vampires are real, so that means that the Quileute men really turn into giant wolves. What the hell type of world have I been dropped into?

"Oh wow." I returned the stethoscope to Carlisle. I was shocked when I realized I wasn't surprised or scared. I do believe in other supernatural creatures and spirits, so why not believe vampires exist.

"Okay so you all are a coven of vampires. Big deal. Now these other secrets." I turned to look at all of them. They were wearing a shocked expression on their face.

"Aren't you afraid?" Sebastian said "No because if you all were a threat to me and to my safety, I'd already be dead. I'm still kicking so there's that."

"OMG! This is so great now I don't have to hide my gift especially since you sit with us at lunch." Alice shrieked.

After she calmed down they each decided to tell me about their past human life and what led them to this second life and their gifts. I felt so sad for Rosalie and Jasper. My heart ached for Esme. _**"So that's why her figure is more rounded than angular. She experienced childbirth. Hmm didn't realize that. Wow I really should've paid attention in Sex Ed."**_ I saw out of the corner of my eye Edward nod. Confirming my thoughts. Aw! Poor Alice she couldn't remember a thing. I got up and hugged them all. I wondered if Eddie's going to tell Bella.

"My name is Edward, what's with you and Emmett calling me Eddie?" He growled. I rolled my eyes as did Emmett. We laughed. I guess I'll have to get used to that. Bella's lucky.

"You all are very brave, to fight against your natural diet and come together as a family that's amazing." I looked at Edward.

"Are you going to tell Bella?" He shook his head no.

"Don't matter either way. I know she'll figure it out soon, she's a smart girl." Rosalie growled a little and it put me off a little.

"What do you have against my best friend?"

"Alice tell her about the vision you saw. Tell her why I don't care for Bella but I like her." Alice explained that she see Bella becoming one of them. How Rosalie doesn't like her because she's so ready and willing to give up her human life and a chance at children to become a monster. I wasn't surprised. Bella never felt as if she fit in. I, however didn't care if I fit in or not. I understood Rosalie's hatred and jealously of Bella. After that I was carried away by Emmett, and given a tour of the rest of the house. His basement room is awesome, a little later Esme fed me lunch. Grilled Chicken Parmesan and Steamed Mixed Vegetables. Yum

 ***AN: I decided to add a basement room into the Cullen mansion. The second floor's are Rose/Sebastian's room, Jasper/Alice's room, Jasper's Study, Carlisle Study, Esme's Drawing Room. Edward has one of the top floor rooms along with Carlisle/Esme and Emmett has the basement. *back to the story***

I realized Sebastian was the only one who didn't tell me about his past human life. I walked over to him.

"You didn't tell me about your life before now."

"I figured you needed a break and some food." He replied

"Well, I'm fully fed and all ears."

He cleared his throat uneccessarily.

"I was born Sebastian Elliot Crawford, in 1911, in Gatlinburg just as Emmett was. In fact, his older brother Jeremy was my best friend. We were close as can be. My own home life was similar to Emmett's hunting for game and survival. My family wasn't as large as Em's but it was enough of us. As I said, I grew up along side Jeremy. I had plans, I wanted to join the military become a engineer. In 1929 I was all set to leave for my training, but my mother had another baby so I stay another four years to help her and my father out. Jeremy was glad I was staying for a little while longer. In 1933 I was set off to leave again this time I left behind a lady friend who promised to wait for me. She pales in comparison to my love Rose here but at the time, she wasn't aware of my existance and vise versa.

On the last night of my life I was out jogging when I saw this wild, red haired female. She looked at me and cocked her head to one side. She was beautiful, and stealth like a cat in the night. Her features were feline-like. She stalked over to me. I looked and noticed her ruby red eyes. I was scared for my life. I tried running, big mistake. She grabbed me around my neck and threw me into the trees. In an instant I knew I was going to die so I said a quick prayer as she sunk her teeth into my neck.'

'Next thing I remember was her being pulled off of me. I saw a streak of blonde hair and heard hushed, harsh whispering. I managed to crawl away before she could finish me off. I found a hollowed out fallen tree and hid there. A few moments later, she noticed I was gone. She and the blonde male looked for me. She was standing right on top of my hiding spot. I heard her speak for the first time.

 _'Damn it James, you made me loose my dinner'_ the blonde male named James spoke next.

 **'Don't worry Victoria, we'll find much better meals out west, besides he didn't smell that appetizing anyway.'**

She spoke again _'You're right, he wasn't. Let's go'_

I breath a sigh of relief. I managed only to scream maybe five times during my transformation. I was shocked no one came looking for me or that my screaming didn't alert anyone. After three days, which felt like years it stopped. I opened my eyes to the clearest I've ever seen before. I felt the burning in the back of my throat. I knew what I was and I was disgusted by it.'

"I tried to fight the urge and against my newly developed instincts. I ran and ran until I was far, far away from civilization. For my newborn year I spent my time trying to control the thirst. I managed to get it under control. I lost control only three times. I can say I'm proud of myself. I was curious about animal blood because killing humans was depressing especially since my own human life was taken from me. Whilst out hunting a mountian lion, I came across another vampire's scent. I knew it was female because it had a hint of a floral undertone. We apparently were after the same lion but I let her have it. I knew it wasn't my creator so I climb up the nearest tree and watched her hunt. She was breathtakingly beautiful. After her kill I jumped down and came face to face with my beautiful wife here. Once our eyes connected I knew she was the one for me. The rest is history. She brung me back here and we've been inseparable ever since. We went hunting together in 1935 and I saw Emmett and knew I had to save him for my own selfish reason. He was related to the only other person besides my family that I truly missed and cared about. He connected me to my human life. "

I got up from Emmett's embrace on the love seat, walked over to him and gave him a hug, which he glady returned.

"What was that for?" he asked

"For saving Emmett, he wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you."

He smiled "Your welcome."

"What gift do you have Sebastian?" He chuckled a little

"It's a little random but I have the gift of audiokenesis and telekenetics. I can make any place sound proof, including vampire soundproof and I can move inanimate objects without touching them. We have super sharp, sensitive clear hearing so I soundproof every house so when us couples are having our intimate time. Emmett and Edward can't hear anything, but I can also lift the soudproofing, so we can communicate with one another."

"Those gifts are very useful. Aw! How courteous of you. All of ya'll gifts are cool."

He nodded. I looked at my watched and noticed it was 4:45pm. Where did the time go? I looked to my left and noticed a piano sitting on a platform.

"Do you play?" Esme asked

"Not really. It's been a while. Whose is it?"

"Edward's."

I turned and looked at him. "May I?"

He nodded. I walked over to the piano and felt along the keys. I sat down on the bench. The Cullens gather around.

"Do you know any songs?" Edward asked

"A few, I used to play with the piano in the music room of my high school, back in Phoenix. It was one song I loved to play on the piano."

"Let's hear it." Rosalie stated. I started to play the melody for Christina Aguilera "Beautiful" I sang along

 _ **[Spoken]**_  
 **Don't look at me**

 **Every day is so wonderful**  
 **Then suddenly it's hard to breathe.**  
 **Now and then I get insecure**  
 **From all the pain, I'm so ashamed.**

 **I am beautiful no matter what they say.**  
 **Words can't bring me down.**  
 **I am beautiful in every single way.**  
 **Yes, words can't bring me down... Oh no.**  
 **So don't you bring me down today.**

 **To all your friends you're delirious,**  
 **So consumed in all your doom.**  
 **Trying hard to fill the emptiness.**  
 **The pieces gone, left the puzzle undone.**  
 **is that the way it is?**

 **You are beautiful no matter what they say**  
 **Words can't bring you down...oh no**  
 **You are beautiful in every single way**  
 **Yes, words can't bring you down, oh, no**  
 **So don't you bring me down today...**

 **No matter what we do**  
 **(no matter what we do)**  
 **No matter what we say**  
 **(no matter what we say)**  
 **We're the song inside the tune**  
 **Full of beautiful mistakes**

 **And everywhere we go**  
 **(and everywhere we go)**  
 **The sun will always shine**  
 **(the sun will always, always shine)**  
 **And tomorrow we might wake on the other side**

 **We are beautiful no matter what they say**  
 **Yes, words won't bring us down, no, no**  
 **We are beautiful in every single way**  
 **Yes, words can't bring us down, oh, no**  
 **So don't you bring me down today**

 **Oh, yeah, don't you bring me down today, yeah, ooh**  
 **Don't you bring me down ooh... today**

I opened my eyes to them clapping. I smiled and looked over at Emmett. He was clapping the loudest and whistling. I blushed.

"That was beautiful, sweetheart." Esme said

"Thank You." Emmett looked at me. I remembered my promise to him about my crying in the cafeteria yesterday. He deserves to know, so I got up and walked over to Emmett. He looked down at me and smiled wider.

"It's nice to see someone else appreciate and play the piano." Edward said.

"The piano is a wonderful instrument, but I prefer the guitar. Emmett remember I said once you kept your promise, I'll keep mine."

"Yea, when you were crying in the cafeteria yesterday." I took a deep breath. I began my explanation when he walked me back to the love seat that's when I noticed everyone had scattered.

"You can come back. I don't mind if you know. They reappeared in an instant. "I have got to get used to that. First off, let me start by saying my parents were murdered ten years ago by my father's psychotic mistress before she turned the gun on herself." I saw nothing but sympathic looks on all their faces.

"Wipe those pity looks off of your faces, I've dealt with it, its fine. Anyway, after Renee took me in I was grateful because my parents family only wanted me so they could get their hands on my trust fund. My trustee is my father's best friend/attorney Jonathan. Bells and I have been friends since we were both three. I would come for the summer, winter and spring breaks to visit Charlie. When I was eleven I became best friends with Leah Clearwater. She introduced me to my ex-boyfriend Paul Lahote.

Long story short we managed to make our long distance relationship work and it lasted up until the spring break from hell. It was two years ago. Paul had been putting pressure on me to go all the way. I wasn't ready so he started whoring around with other bitches. Leah knew and didn't tell me. When I went over to his house I caught him with another female and I went crazy. I still haven't spoken to Leah since then. She's called and wrote. I just kept the letter and refused to open them."

"I know eventually being back here, I'm going to run into all three of them. So that's why I was crying yesterday, not because of Paul but because of Leah's betrayal. I realized that what I felt for Paul was nothing more than a puppy infatuation." I turned and looked at Emmett he was livid.

"Babe, calm down. It's history. He isn't worth it and wasn't meant for me. I realized what we have is rarer and truer than what I had with Paul. I just thought you should know since, I know I'll run into him again."

"You don't have to, you can come here when you're bored." Em said

"Babe, I'm not going to avoid La Push especially since Chief and Billy Black are best friends."

"Black, did you say Black?" Carlisle asked.

I nodded "Why?"

"He must be a descendent of Ephriam Black." Carlisle asked

"Well his full name is William Ephriam Black." The Cullens hissed at me.

"What the hell was that about. Oh the treaty?" Carlisle looked at me confused.

"I have Native American ancestry in my DNA, well at least that's what Johnny told me and I wanted to make sure that my ancestors and the Quileutes had no bad blood between them. My ancestors are part of the Navajo tribe. As I was reserching and asking Billy questions he told me about the tribal legends. I know about the treaty because when I suggested to Emmett that we hang out at La Push he told me why he wasn't allowed without giving away what ya'll really are." They all nodded.

"It doesn't matter anymore, the wolves have all died out." Carlisle stated

"They didn't die out," They all looked at me confused

"How would you know, oh that's right. You dated the dog spawn." Rosalie spat

"Rosalie that was completely uncalled for and I'm sure they have degrading names for you too but right now they aren't even around so that was unprovoked." She apologized

Carlisle urged me to continue, "As I said, they haven't died out. The wolves you encounter back then, yes they have passed on but they also passed on the wolf gene from father to son and as long as the Quileutes continue to reproduce there will always be a chance of a newer generation of wolves. The young boys down in La Push have the wolf gene inbedded in their DNA it just hasn't been triggered yet."

I looked down at my watch and noticed it was around five forty-five. I got up off the love seat. Stretched my bones and turned to look at the Cullens. They had all disappeared. It was just Emmett.

"Exciting day huh?"

"Very, I'm so relieved you know everything about me and I don't have to hide what I am from you." Em said

"I do have a few questions."

"Anything babe."

"No Dungeons?" I heard all of them laughing throughout the house.

"No"

"No Stake to the heart, or garlic or sleeping in coffins?" I think I heard Rose snort.

"No Babe and we don't sleep." I looked at him shocked

"Never?" He nodded. "How can you come out in the daylight?"

He chuckled "The sun effects us in a different really obvious way."

"Do you have a reflection or will you show up on camera?" The Cullens roared with laughter.

"No babe. You watch too many poorly made Hollywood vampire films." He replied

"So you don't turn into a bat?" The Cullens roared with laughter again.

Emmett said in between laughing. "Babe, Seriously. No."

"One last thing."

"Shoot babe." He said

"When I first met you, and we made eye contact. I felt a pulling sensation in my chest that I couldn't understand. The closer I got to you the lesser it hurt but the further I got from you the more it hurt." He grabbed me and pulled me into his lap.

"Babe, that's the mating pull, I felt it too. After we first met I wanted to tell you right then and there but Rose said I should wait or I might scare you off. You know she likes you more than Bella is bec-." Em said

"Because Alice doesn't see me becoming one of you."

"Exactly, but why?" He replied

"Babe, let's just enjoy the fact that after seventy years, you finally found your mate. We'll deal with that issue another day," I turned my body on his lap to straddle him and gazed into his eyes. "Now does the pain ever stop, because I know I have to go home and it's literally killing me right now."

"Well, the only way the pulling sensation will go away is if we come together as one." He said

"Like marry, I'm too young to think about that right now."

"No, intimately. I have to physically mark you as my mate. You know make love to you then bite you." he said with his beautiful dimpled smile as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Oh okay, wow are you strong enough to do... wait was that you and Rosalie I saw running past Chief's house after we first met."

He nodded his head.

"Yes that was you, or yes you'll be strong enough to mate with me, won't the bite start the change?"

"Both. No vampires have two types of vemon. One we use to paralyze our prey and the second one we call our "mating vemon." Once we're in the height of our passion I'll bite you and inject you with my mating vemon and lick the wound closed. My vemon will seal it and you'll be marked. That mark will never go away. If you decided to join us then the mark will be more prominate after you're changed. Other vampires will see that you've been marked. It's a territorial thing." he replied matter of factly.

This was a lot to think about. I needed to get home. Emmett walked me to Jesse and held the door open for me. Once inside he leaned in and kissed me on the lips then again on my forehead. I started Jesse up and backed out of the driveway.

As I was driving home I looked to my right and I could've sworn I saw Emmett running along side my car but in the forest. I pulled in behind Bella's truck and got out. I saw Emmett and he waved his cell phone at me. He disappeared back into the forest. I pulled out my phone and saw I had a message. I opened it and it was from Emmett.

 _"I just wanted to make sure you got home safely :D"_

 **"Aww, Thanks Babe :) xxxx**

As I walked into the house I was absoutely postive about three things:

1\. Emmett was a vampire.

2\. There was a part of me that was glad I'm not his singer and he didn't thirst for my blood.

3\. I was unconditionally and completely head over heels in love with him

AN: Dun Dun Dunnnn! Victoria makes an appearance. Do you think Victoria will remember Sebastian or will he remember her? Will she want to finish him off? Stay Tuned


	5. Confession

**Here it is! Enjoy! The next chapter is currently in the works :)**

5\. Confession

As the weeks flew by, I realized the more time I spent with Emmett, the deeper I fall in love with him. Which scared and confused me at the same fucking time and it was beginning to piss me off. The mating pull would get worse as the days went on. I had Emmett go into further details about the mating bond. When we're together the pull doesn't bother me at all, but when we're apart the pain is almost unbearable. He says it's because we're true mates. Vampires live for enternity and can have mutiple mates but only one true mate, there are vampires that are well over a thousand years old that still roam this earth without finding their true mate. I was also informed by Rose that once Emmett and I have mated and he's marked me, the mating pull pain will go away.

It was the first Tuesday of March and I was walking down the stairs, Bella was on the phone.

"No, Jess I'm not going."

Oh, she was talking to Stanley. Where was she not going and why was she tell Stanley? Charlie walked in few minutes later and Bella hung up with Stanley. Chief grabbed a beer and walked into the front room. I turned at looked at Bella.

"So what did Stanley want?" That girl annoys me to no end.

"She was calling to ask my permission to ask Mike to the Girls Choice dance." I choked on the apple I just bit into. After my coughing fit I looked at Bella confused.

"Why the hell would she need your permission to ask out Newton?"

"She thought that I liked him and was going to ask him." I couldn't help but burst out laughing.

"Are you serious? Does she even realize that you find Newton a little too friendly, territorial and what's the word I'm looking for...Oh yeah, fucking creepy?"

"Obviously not. Are you going?" I knew what she was doing. She wanted the attention off of her.

"Nope, Emmett and I might go to the movies in Port Angeles."

"He didn't want to go."

"He asked me if that's something I wanted to do. Come on Bells, you know me better than that. I don't do dances. They're nothing more than a popularity contest and an excuse for those girls to show-off. Dances are petty and I refuse to be a part of that."

The next day at lunch, I was sitting with the Cullens like usual. Mallory was glaring at me from across the cafeteria so I flipped her the bird and stood up. I dared her to do something, she turned away like the coward she is. I really hope one of these days she actually tries something, I'd love to mop the floor with her petty ass. I noticed that Newton and Stanley were avoiding each other. He must have turned her down.

"Penny, did you hear me?" Rose said

"I'm sorry what?"

"You didn't hear a word I said, did you?" She replied

"I'm sorry Rose, no I didn't. Was it about cars?"

"No, Alice and I were planning a shopping trip and I was wondering if you would like to come." She responded

"Yea, sure I'd like that. When?"

"Probably this weekend." She said

"Okay, sounds like a plan." After that I turned to Emmett. He was already staring at me. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"I know how you can put that tongue to better use." He said wiggling his eyebrows.

"Oh really, do tell Mr. Cullen."

He looked at me with an evil glint in his eye and he leaned over a whispered exactly what I can do with my tongue. I felt my face heat up and a shiver run down my spine. I grabbed his face and kissed him passionately. He then grabbed me out of my chair and pulled me onto his lap. I ran my fingers through his hair. His strong hands gripped my ass. I did a slow grind on his lap and he moaned into my mouth.

"Hey, can you guys please tone down your lust? You're killing me over here, I'm 30 seconds from pouncing on Alice, and I usually don't like severe public displays of affection." Jasper begged

"Control your thoughts as well." Edward replied. I broke the kiss and I looked over at Jasper and Edward. They both looked like they were in extreme pain. I smiled apologetically and slide off Emmett's lap back into my chair.

"Well if you'd admit it to yourself that you're in love with Bella and then tell her then you won't be bothered by our thoughts. You'll have your own mate to lose youself in." Emmett said

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Yea babe, Edward can't stay away from her. He sneaks into the house while you all are sleeping to watch her sleep." Emmett replied.

"Eww, you creeper. That's just fucken disturbing. What the hell man? Don't you play with my best friends feelings like that."

"Sorry. I just can't help it. I want to be use to her blood, I want to beat the monster in me, that wants to kill her, into submission" Edward said

"I understand that her blood calls to you. Emmett explained it to me as well as telling me about his singers. It's the creeping into her room that's disturbing. Don't ever do that shit again, unless she's aware that you're there and wants you to stay. If you want to get used to her scent, sit with her at lunch."

I looked at Emmett he winked at me. I realized that I never felt this passsionate about a guy before. Emmett really is bringing out a new side of me. I like it very much at the same time I hated it. I was thoroughly confused but nothing I couldn't handle so I winked back. The bell rang signaling the end of lunch. We walked hand in hand to Government class.

The school day came to a close and I was waiting by Bella's truck for her. I noticed Yorkie leaning against the hood.

"Hey Yorkie, what's up?"

"Oh hey Penny, just waiting for Bella." He replied

"Okay, what do you want to talk to Bella about?" Just as I said that Bella walked up. She unlocked her truck and I climbed in.

"Hey Eric what's up?" She asked

"I was wondering if you would go to the dance with me?" He asked a litle to hopefully

"I thought is was girls choice." she responded

"Yea well..." he said

"I'm sorry Eric, I'm going to be out of town." She replied

"Stop lying to these boys, she doesn't want to go with you, now go home."

Eric looked dejected and walked away with his shoulders slumped. She looked at me shocked and Cullen walked by trying his hardest not to laugh. She got in, slammed the door, started her truck and began to pull out of the lot but Edward managed to get into his car and backed out quicker. He was waiting for his siblings but they was still by the cafeteria. Alice must have seen this and told him.

A line developed behind Bella and I noticed Crowley had acquired a used Sentra. As we waited unless it cleared. I saw Crowley leave his car and come knock on the window on my side. I refused to roll it down. Bella reached across me and rolled it down, it got stuck halfway down.

"I'm sorry Tyler, I'm stuck behind Cullen." she said

"It's okay. I wanted to ask you something while we're stuck here." he replied. OMG! Is he serious? I turned and looked at Bella, the look on her face was priceless.

"What Tyler?" she said sharply

"Will you ask me to the spring dance?" he said

"I'm not going to be in town Tyler." she said hotly

"Yea, Mike said you said that." he replied

"Then why would you?" she asked

"I figured you were just letting him down easily." he said

"I really going to be out of town." she said.

"It's cool, we still have prom." he said walking away.

I shouted out the window "SHE'S LYING! SHE DOESN'T WANT TO GO WITH YOU OR ANYBODY ELSE FOR THAT MATTER AND I WOULDN'T HOLD YOUR BREATH FOR THAT CROWLEY!"

By that time the rest of the Cullens had already slid into the Volvo and I clearly saw Edward, Emmett and Jasper laughing. Bella's foot pressed down on the accelerator itching to just bump the car, but Edward was already speeding out of the parking lot. She drove the rest of the way home muttering to herself.

Once we reached home she decided to make chicken enchiladas for dinner. I diced the peppers, onions and chicken. Last thing we needed was for her to take a trip to the emergency room. She was obviously starting to fall in love with Edward and that jealous stunt he pulled it was all the proof I needed to know that he was too. I wonder if they're true mates like Emmett and I. Could she feel his presence before she see him too? I guess I'll just have to wait until Edward finally stops being a prick and accept his future.

Dinner was enjoyable. Bella told Charlie about her plans on Saturday and of course in this small ass town he wanted to know if she'll be back in time for the dance. I laughed at her expression. After dinner I went into my room andI double checked my homework. It was completed correctly then I went into my closet and grabbed Leah's letters. There was fifteen of them. I opened them and organized them by date. The first one was dated for April 2.

 _ **"Penny,**_

 _ **Don't be mad but my father got your address from Charlie. I'm so sorry that I didn't tell you about Paul's cheating. When Sam came and told me, at first I didn't want to believe it. I never thought Paul was capable of doing that, especially after hearing the way he talks about you. He talked about you like you were his whole world. He even told his father that you were his future wife. I am completely torn up about this. I wouldn't believe it I told Sam to stop lying on him, but I saw for myself. It broke my heart as much as yours because I introduced you to him and vouched for him. Please write me back. I miss my best friend**_

 _ **LeeLee**_

The rest of the letters were just like the first. Leah confessing her part in my heartbreak and her reasoning behind not telling me. By the time I finished the letter I had tears streaming down my face. I realized I was crying because I missed her more than I let on. It's been long enough. I'm going to make a trip to La Push before the year is out and make amends with Leah and eventually Paul.

The next day at school was a bore. Lunch rolled around quickly and I noticed that Edward wasn't sitting with us. I looked all around the cafeteria and found him sitting with Bella. I wonder if he's finally admitting to himself that he shouldn't be betting against Alice. Seeing them sitting together reminded me that I made a bet with Jasper and Emmett that I'd won.

"Babe, Jasper pay up!" Rosalie turned to look at me.

"What are you talking about Penny?" she asked. I told her about the bet Jasper, Emmett and myself made on how long before Edward starts talking to Bella again. I knew that after yesterday when Newton, Yorkie and Crowley asked her to the dance, Edward's jealousy would get the better of him.

"Oh seriously guys, I didn't have to ask Alice I knew he wasn't going to last long." she said. I laughed as Emmett and Jasper both grumbled and passed me my money.

"Aww, cheer up babe," I grabbed the back of Emmett's hair and ran my fingers through it. I still couldn't get over how full and soft it was. I pulled him closer and kissed him. He returned my kiss eagerly. After another fifteen minutes the bell rang and we set off for our classes. At the end of the day Emmett told me he was going hunting with Edward so he can be prepared to spend the day in Seattle with Bella. I wasn't happy about missing time with him but I knew he needed to hunt and I didn't want to come off as a super clingy, needy girlfriend.

The next day I sat with Rosalie, Alice and Jasper. Alice predicted a thunderstorm in the next couple of days. They were excited about it because it was the only time they could play baseball and honestly I was excited too. After school I waited for Bella. Once she was inside I drove off. It was silent for a few minutes before Bella spoke up.

"Some of us are going to First Beach tomorrow. Did you want to come?" I remembered what Emmett said about the treaty including the beaches. I remember First Beach being wet and cold. The hell if I'm going. Beaches are hot and dry. No thanks

"Is Stanley and Mallory going too?"

"Yes."

"Pass."

"The only reason I'm going is because I promised Mike and Angela."

"Angela is going?"

"Yea."

"Fine I'll go, just because I have a feeling Mallory might make this trip unpleasent for you and I just love shutting her bony ass down, that and I like Angela" Bella laughed a little. "I'm driving there and back. The fuck if I'm going to be in Newton's suburban pressed against window." Bella started laughing hysterically. I chuckled a bit.

The next day I woke up to the sun in my face. I jumped out of bed and ran to the window. Wow! The sun really was shining. That's crazy. I got dressed and found Bella in the kitchen eating a bowl of cereal and I joined her. Afterwards we left and headed to Newton's. Once we got there I saw Mallory and Stanley. I got out and sat on the hood of my car while Bella went to go talk to Newton. After Lee showed up they started assigning seats. I told Angela and Bella that they can ride with me. Bella made sure Mallory and Crowley were sitting next to each other and that Stanley was in the front seat with Newton. Once everyone was situated we headed toward La Push.

I sat down on a rock by the fire pit as they started setting up. I noticed Newton trying to impress Bella by lighting the fire pit.

"It's blue" She sounded surprised. I rolled my eyes at her surprised expression. I knew that from all the bond fires I attended while I was dating Paul. The group split into two and Bella set of to go hiking throuh the tide pools. I stayed behind.

"Penny?" Mallory called in her annoyingly nasal voice

"What?" I didn't even bother to look at her.

"How come you didn't invite Emmett?" I rolled my eyes

"I wasn't aware that I had too."

"Well we're all on an outing maybe he'd like to go for a swim." I sighed

"Don't worry about what Emmett wants, that's my job. Mind your fucking business bitch." I finally looked over at her and dared her to say something. She turned back toward Tyler. Soon some kids from the reservation showed up. After a while the rest of the group came back. I noticed Jacob looking up at Bella as she was being introduced. She came and sat by me and Angela.

After a while again the group split up again and it was just Bella, Jacob, Mallory, Crowley, Sam and myself.

 _ **'Great! one boy who is crushing on Bella, an annoying nasal vindictive bitch, a boy who looks like he'll do anything for a pretty girl and the man whose partly responsible for the humiliation I suffered two spring breaks ago. Great! FML!'**_ I stood up and walked over to Sam.

"Hey Sam. It's good to see you. How've you been? How's Leah?"

"I'm good. It's good to see you too and I haven't spoken to Leah since our break-up." That threw me for a loop. I truly thought they would get married. Now I really need to see my friend.

"Hey Penny..." I looked up at him. **_'_** _ **Damn, did he grow at least a foot and a half since the last time I saw him.'**_ He had that familiar 'I want to explain' look on his face. I knew what he was going to say.

"Sam don't, okay. I know what you're going to say. Its okay. I forgave you. I'm fine."

"You sure." He looked unsure.

"Yea. I'm fine." He put his hand on my arm. His hand was hot, like he had a fever. I was just about to ask if he was sick when I overheard Mallory asking Bella why didn't anyone think to invite the Cullens. Oh, I know what this sneaky bitch was doing. I didn't give her what she wanted so she's going to provoke Bella. Before Bella could even respond Sam did.

"Dr. Carlisle Cullen's family" Mallory turned toward Sam and sneered.

"Yes, you know of them?"

"The Cullens don't come here." Aw damn. They way he said that I know for a fact Bella caught that and it has aroused her suspicion. I looked over a Bella and noticed the wheels turning in her head. I saw her eyeball Jacob. Holy crap. Before she could do anything I jumped up.

"Bella, come with me please." She looked at me as if I just lost my mind. I know I can't stop her from figuring out the Cullens secret but I'll be damned if I'm going to let Jacob absent-mindedly break the treaty his grandfather put into place, just because a pretty girl paid him the slightest bit of attention.

"I was..." I cut her off before she continued.

"Please, I'll help you with whatever you need." She reluctently followed me back to Jesse. We sat in the car and after about five mintues of an awkward silence.

"I knew what you planning to do and that's not fair to Jacob"

"I don't know what you're talking about." I rolled my eyes.

"Oh please, tell that to someone who doesn't know you like I do. You were planning on pretending to flirt with Jake and pump him for information as to what Sam meant when he said what he did. I can tell you right now that it'll work but at the expense of you gaining another admirier and blow up in your face. It'll work because you're right. He doesn't have much experience with girls and his older twin sister's aren't around to teach him how to spot a girl with true or fake intentions. He would've eventually fell in love with you. Please don't play him like that. It isn't fair to him. I don't even know how I know, but I do." She nodded in agreement.

"Do you know what Sam meant?"

I couldn't lie to my best friend but I also refused to betray Emmett's trust. If I tell her the Quileute Tribal Legends then I'm not violating anything. She's a smart girl, she'll figure it out. I took a deep breath and told her the tribal legends and that's all I told her. I didn't even mention Carlisle by name. I just said a coven of blood drinkers or when referring to Carlisle specifically I just said the head of the coven. I'm truly proud of myself. I was as cryptic as possible.

The others started making their way back to the suburban. I asked Angela, once she slid in the back who brung her to Newton's. She told me Stanley did so I just dropped her off at home since it was on the way back to Charlie's house. Once we returned home Bella said she didn't want any dinner and ran upstairs. Charlie ordered pizza and I sat with him. Bella yelled down that she was going to use my laptop. I told her it was okay and continued watching the game with Charlie. It was after ten when I went upstairs to bed. I noticed that Bella still had my computer. I laid across my bed and grabbed my phone. Rose and Alice texted me telling me to come over tomorrow. I replied back that I would. I then texted Emmett.

 _'Hey, sexy man. I miss you :('_ My phone chimed about a minute later

 **'Aww beautiful turn that frown rightside up. I miss you more. :)'**

 _'Not possible. I went to First Beach today.'_

 **'Oh yeah, did you make amends with Leah? I know you said you wanted too.'** This is why I love Emmett. Even though his family and the Quileutes aren't on good terms bacause of what they are. He still doesn't mind me going to La Push. I can already tell Edward wouldn't allow Bella and just that thought pissed me off. Prick.

 _'No and I really should make a day and go see her, I might go the next time Charlie, her father and Billy go fishing.'_

 **'Make it happen babe.'**

 _'Did you catch any grizzlies?'_

 **'Oh yea, a huge mama grizzly. ;)'**

 _'Aww, shit. Did she put up a fight?'_

 **'Not a first, only after I killed her mate. She a fiery little thing. Reminds me of you. ;)'**

 _'Is that right? Well, I can assure you Mr. Cullen, that you have yet to see me at my full 'fiery little thing' pontential. ;p'_

 **'Do tell Ms. Ortiz, please do ;p'**

 _'Well for one, when we do eventually mate. I'll show you an few tricks I have that'll make you question whether or not I'm as innocent as I say! ;)_

 **'Damn it babe, I can't wait for that moment either. I'm going to mark you where the entire universe knows that you belong to EMMETT DALE MCCARTY CULLEN' ;P**

 _'Oh yea definately.'_

 **'When is this big moment exactly, so I can know.'**

 _'I'm thinking that I be a total cliche high schoool student and lose my virginity on the biggest night in every girl dreams. PROM NIGHT! LOL'_

 **'LMAO! Yes! But babe I'm already the experienced lover. The best you'll ever have.'** I felt a shiver run up and down my spine. Wait a damn minute! That's big talk for a vampire whose been celibate for the last 70 years.

 _'Yea babe, actions speak louder than words.'_

 **'Well then I guess I'm just going to have to show you. ;)**

 _'I guess so. Well I'm going to bed. I'll text you tomorrow. Goodnight my monkey man. ;)_

 **'Alright, goodnight my beautiful raven red haired ANGEL. :)'**

I put my phone on the charger. I snuck across the hall to Bella's room and peeked in. She was sprawled across her bed knocked out. I know Edward wasn't here because, one, I don't smell him and two, he's hunting with Emm. Yes, I can detect when Edward's here or not based on his scent. Spending time with the Cullens made me able to identify them by their scent. I walked back across the hall and colapsed into my bed and fell into a restful sleep.

I woke up to the sun in my face again. I got up and dressed, as I walked into the kitchen Bella was walking in through the back door. I fixed my bowl of cereal and sat at the kitchen table. She sat down with me. She was silent until I finished my cereal. As I washed my bowl she spoke, well whispered...

"I know what they are." I dropped my bowl back into the sink. I don't know why I'm so shocked I knew eventually she'd guess because she's persistant. I just didn't think she'd get it this quickly. I turned around and tried to be coy.

"What are you talking about Bells?"

"The Cullens. They're vampires. You know Penny, I know you do. Why didn't you tell me? I'm your best friend."

I sighed. "It wasn't my secret to tell Bells. I couldn't betray their trust like that," I looked up at Bella and she was chewing her bottom lip. I went upstairs and grabbed my cell phone and keys. I looked at my screen and saw I had a missed text message from Rosalie. I opened my phone to read what she typed.

 _'Pack a bag, you're staying until Wednesday. Tell Charlie that you'll just ride to school with us.'_

 _ **'Okay."**_

I threw together three outfits and grabbed my toiletries travel bag and tossed it in my duffel bag. I know for a fact, Rosalie isn't going to be happy that Bella knows now. I walked back downstairs and seen Bella sleeping on the ground or at least I think she's sleeping. I left a note for Charlie and Bella letting them know where I'll be. I got into Jesse and drove off. The sun was shining beautifully, it was a rarity in Forks.

I pulled up into the Cullens driveway and got out. That's odd. Usually Emmett's outside waiting to greet me, then it hit me _'the sun effects us in a different way where it's obvious'_ I wondered if Emmett was finally going to show me what he looks like in the sun. I knocked on the door and heard a soft 'come in.' I walked into the living room where all of the family was sitting. The sun was facing their back glass wall. They were strategically placed around the living room careful to avoid the sun streaming through the windows. I noticed Emmett was back. I walked over to him, sat in his lap and wrapped my arms around him. I took his masculine scent in and sighed with content. I also noticed Edward wasn't around.

"Where's Edward?"

"Where do you think he is?" Rose stated

"Well call him back here, you all have a bit of a situation."

"What is it Penny?" Carlisle asked

"I'd rather wait until Edward gets here so I don't have to repeat myself."

"He'll be home in five minutes." Alice said. After five minutes he came through the door.

"What's the emergency?" He questioned.

"Well for starters, I know you were with Bella." He didn't respond. He just looked like he got caught with his hand in the cookie jar then he quickly changed his expression to depressed. Wow! Someone's already whipped.

"Is that all, because we all knew where he went." Sebastian said

"No that's not it. I don't know how to say this but Bella now knows that you all are vampires."

"WHAT?!" Rose screeched. She looked toward Edward. "You selfish jackass, how could you?"

"Rose, Edward didn't tell her. I told you all that Bella would figure it out. She's the daughter of a cop, so she developed a natural suspicious personality, maybe I should start from the begining."

"Please, so we all can better understand." Esme said

I recapped everything that happened yesterday at La Push and because of Mallory's big ass mouth and Bella's natural suspicion, she was going to pretend to flirt with Jacob Black to get him to spill, and this morning in the kitchen...

"As is Billy Black's son?" Carlisle asked

"Yea, he also has older twin sisters Rachel and Rebecca. I know Jake's older twin sisters, well so does Bella but I know them more personally. Bells was always too shy to talk to them."

I continued telling them about Bella's attempt to flirt with Jake and how I jumped in the way. I told them that I was really struggling on keeping my promise to Emmett and not lying to my best friend. I told them how I told Bella about the Tribal Legends but didn't metion them by name.

"So what did Bella say?" Sebastian asked

"She asked me what do the Cullens have to do with these cold ones. I told her I didn't know. I also told her that it wasn't fair to Jake for her to play with his emotions like that. I was as cryptic as possible."

After finishing my story Rose managed to calm down with Jasper's help a little. They were a little on edge until I told them that Bella will take their secret to her grave. She feels like I do. It's not our secret to tell.

"How does she feel about me?" Edward asked

"She's in love with you, like you are with her."

"How can she love me, a monster?" THAT'S DOES IT...

"OMG! ARE YOU SERIOUS? FOR FUCKS SAKE YOU ARE NOT A MONSTER!"

"Yes, I am. I'm a cold blooded killer." Edward replied. I was about to rip him a new one, when I realized I can't hurt him physically. I'm going to do it mentally.

"Okay, so you're a monster, right?"

"Yes." Edward replied

"So what you're saying is Carlisle's a monster too. He created you, Esme, Rosalie and Emmett. That makes him a bigger monster than all of you combined."

"NO! That's not what I meant." Edward replied

"But that's exactly what you are implying. If you're a monster than Carlisle is one too since he saved you and brung you into this afterlife."

He looked around at Carlisle and sputtered an apology. Of course Carlisle being Carlisle forgave him. I looked at him and shook my head. I just felt pity for him, and Bella is in love with him. Even though she hasn't realized it yet.

"Bella is going to make it her mission that you see yourself clearly, and buddy let me tell you once Bella has her mind set on something there's not a damn thing you can do to change it." He looked up at me with a wayward expression.

"Do you really believe that?" Edward asked

"I don't believe it, I know it for a fact. I know that once you get your head out of your ass and FINALLY accept your fate, Bella would rather die than stay away from you." I saw Rose roll her eyes and grumble under her breath. I walked over to her and sat across from her and before I could even speak, Emmett move to stand in front of me to protect me from the legend that is Rosalie's wrath.

"Babe, I'm okay. I know you're worried but you said it yourself that Rose wouldn't do anything to cause you harm or pain. If I'm your world like you say I am, then she won't hurt me. Will you Rose?"

I looked at her and she looked up at Emmett then back to me.

"Move Emmett, I actually like Penny. I won't hurt her. Have more faith in me." Rose stated. Emmett reluctenly moved from in front of me to right behind me.

"Rose, I know you don't like Bella because she's already willing to give up her human life for a immortal afterlife, but you never know what type of vampire she'll turn out to be. Alice only she's her as one of you, but she can't see if Bella will be gifted or not."

"Well, that could be true, but she's still giving up so much." She replied

"How do you know, Bella has never liked children. When I used to babysit to earn extra cash, she'd stay in her room until the kids left." She looked deep in thought. I decided to drive my point home.

"You all know Edward can't read her mind, she probably has a gift that prevents Edward from penetrating her mind. I mean your spouse can move objects with his mind, and soundproof a house, Alice can see the future, Jasper can sense, control and minipulate emotion. How do you know Bella won't have a second gift. Maybe she'll have the gift of fertility and make you and Esme able to have children." She looked at me and then her eyes glazed over a little bit. I got up and moved over toward Emmett. I looked up at my man and couldn't help but smile. He's so handsome, I love it.

After our conversation, Emmett escorted me to his basement room. I put my duffel in his closet and put my toiletries bag into his bathroom. I came back out and he was laying on the bed with his hands clasped behind his head. I climbed into the bed and snuggled up next to him. We laid there in a comfortable silence for hours until Esme called down to let me know she made me dinner.

After dinner I showered and climbed back into Emmett embrace. I snuggled under the covers closer to him.

"Babe?" Emm said

"Hmm?"

"Are you going to school or do you want to ditch with me and I'll show you what I look like in the sun." I stifled a yawn and nodded.

"That's not answering my question." Emm teased

"I'll ditch, the teacher's aren't teaching anything new that I don't already know."

"You have no idea." Emm replied

"It must suck, moving every five to seven years and repeating school."

"That's what happens when you have an enternity." Emm said

"Yea it would seem so." My eyeslids were getting heavier with every yawn.

"Get some sleep babe, I'll be here in the morning." Emm said tucking me tighter under the covers. I uncovered my hand

"Pinky promise?" I stuck my pinky out. He chuckled and wrapped his larger pinky around my smaller one.

"Pinky promise." I just nodded and began my decline into sleep. I was fading into unconscienceness when I said as quietly as I could.

"I love you Emmy." The last thing I heard and felt was him pulling me closer to him and whispering ever so softly "I love you too Pennycakes"

 **Author's Note:**

 **To all my lovely followers:**

 **I recently came across two reviews brought something to my attention. (Yes I read your reviews)**

 **One: I will be doing the complete series and no Penny doesn't have the wolf gene in her DNA. Her ancestor come from the Najavo Tribe or so she's been told. Hee Hee**

 **Two: I know some of you are wondering if Penny can prevent Bella's birthday disaster and ultimately the Cullens departure. Unfortunately, no that won't change but I have a reason behind it. A plot twist concerning Penny's true parentage comes out. Now. I'm not going to divuldge too much information but I'll give you a teaser.**

 **There's a reason why she didn't normally freak out about the Cullens true identity. Yes she believes in other worldly creatures but there's another reason as well, one she doesn't understand...yet.**

 **Stay Tuned...**


	6. Revealed

6\. Revealed

The next two days were busy to say the least. I finally got to see what Emmett looked like in the sun. He was still gorgeous but he sparkled like a giant fairy. I was sitting with the Cullens at lunch on Wednesday reminiscing on what happened the last two days.

 _I awoke Monday morning to the sun streaming through Emmett's basement room doors. I noticed he had his own separate exit. That is so cool. I rolled over and put my head back under the covers. Five minutes later my phone chimed indicating I recieved a text. I groaned and rolled back over. I grabbed my phone and opened the message. It was from Bella_

 _ **'Are you coming to school'**_ _I hit the reply button._

 _ **'Nope, spending time with my babe. DO NOT tell Charlie'**_

 _ **'I won't only if you promise to do the same for me'**_

 _ **'Deal'**_

 _I put my phone back on the nightstand or at least tried, I missed the nightstand completely and my phone hit the floor. I heard a chuckle. I looked over and saw Emmett in all his glory, he's fresh out the shower wrapped in a towel. Water dripping from his hair and chest, I felt a jolt of pleasure rip through me. I wanted to just jump him right then and there. He walked past his basement steps that lead to the second exit and the sun caught his skin. He glittered like a disco ball. I burst out laughing._

 _"Oh My God! You sparkle like a fairy in the sun. That's hilarious." he pouted and got dressed quickly. I was laughing all the way into the bathroom. Once I was dressed I still couldn't stop laughing. He walked ahead of me. Once we got into the living room, I looked around at all of them. I dropped to my knees and rolled on the floor laughing._

 _"What's her problem?" Edward asked_

 _"She seen me in the sunlight and hasn't stopped laughing since" Emm stated pouting._

 _"It's not funny Penny" Rose stated. I managed to calm down with Jaspers help._

 _"Thanks Jasper. I'm sorry, but that was the last thing I was expecting when you said the sun effects you in a different way."_

 _"What did you think Penny?" Esme asked_

 _"I don't know, I thought maybe you had an ominous brighter glow or maybe you'd turn into a bat, I don't know? I don't know anything about vampires other than what I seen in movies and television shows, but never did I think you'd full out sparkle. Don't get me wrong you all are beautiful but it just took me by surprise. I mean Emmett, babe, you're a giant. Imagine seeing another guy as big and terrifying looking as you sparkling like a disco ball?" After about a minute the Cullens all laughed a little._

 _"It was kind of funny when I first noticed my skin in the sun." Carlisle said. I looked over at him and then at Rose and Jasper._

 _"The blonde hair makes you three look like Heavenly Angels."_

 _"I'm the furthest thing from an Angel" Jasper and Rose said in unison._

 _After a fabulous breakfast curteous of Esme. Emmett and I decided to go back into his room and play his Xbox. After two games we called it quits._

 _I looked over at Emmett and he was glacing back at me pouting. He has the cutest pout on the planet. I love those dimples._

 _"Are you still upset with me for laughing at you?" He look at me with those golden orbs_

 _"Yea, that hurts Penny." I walked over to him sitting on the edge of the his bed and stood in front of him._

 _"Aww babe, I'm sorry. You sparkling just caught me by surprise. At least I wasn't scared of you."_

 _I ran my fingers through his soft curly hair. I angled his head to look up at me. He was still pouting. He ran his hands up and down my thighs. I leaned down and kissed him. I tried to communicate through kissing how sorry I was. He leaned back onto the bed and I fell on top of him. We proceeded to make out heavily for a while. I pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it onto the floor. He rolled over so I was underneath him. He slowly kissed along my jawline and down my neck. He spent a good ten minutes just kissing and lightly sucking my neck while grinding his pelvis into_ _mine._ _ **'OMG! This is about to happen. Please let no one interrupt. I like the fact that the mating pull is not hurting.'**_ _He slowly unbutton my blouse and pushed it off my shoulders a little. He began placing butterfly kisses up and down my neck and collarbone. He slowly moved down toward my breast while continuing to dry hump me. Five minutes passed by when Edward burst into the room._

 _"Emmett no!" He then pulled Emmett off of me and threw him through the glass doors leading outside. I screamed as the glass shattered. The rest of the family rushed in here._

 _"What's going on?" Esme said. She looked to her right and saw what was left of the doors. I recovered and quickly buttoned my blouse back._

 _"What the fuck? Fuckface?"_

 _"Language, young lady." Esme said_

 _"What's going on?" Rosalie asked. Emmett came back in through the now gaping hole in his room._

 _"What the fuck? Fuckward, what's your problem?" He shouted. He grabbed his shirt and put it back on._

 _"Language, young man." Esme replied._

 _"Is anyone going to tell us what just happened?" Sebastian asked_

 _"Alice had a vision of Emmett and Penny mating and him marking her." Fuckward replied. All of them looked at him like he was crazy._

 _"So what? That's what newly mated couples do." Jasper replied._

 _"So what? So what? He'll kill her. He can't have sex with her. She's human, if he was to use his full strength and not hold back he could kill her." Fuckface responded_

 _"Edward, if Emmett knows he can control himself enough to mate safely with Penny, then who are we to deny him that. He's been alone for 70 years. He deserves this, just like you've been alone in a house of mated couples for 90 years. You both deserve all the pleasures of having a mate." Carlisle said_

 _"You're paying for my doors and replacing them yourself, you ass and you have 10 minutes to do it. Get going." Emmett said. Fuckward looked around at family to see if anyone would side with him. No one was, not even Alice._

 _"But, Alice your vision." Fuckface said defeated_

 _"Honestly Edward, I saw the beginning and skipped to afterward. She would've been fine. A couple of bruises on her thighs and hips but that's all." Alice replied. Once I heard that I got fucken pissed._

 _"Are you fucking kidding me? Your century year old, cock blocking, virgin ass needs some and a life. Seriously!"_

 _Rosalie laughed. Fuckface left I hope to the hardware store. He came back five minutes later with new doors. He quickly cleaned up the damage and replaced the doors. I wondered if they have a extra supplies in their garage for cases like this. Whatever. He just killed the mood._

 _Emmett and I settled for watching movies. Like I said the mood was dead and buried. Esme cooked me a fabulous dinner. Fuckward wasn't seen for the rest of the night. I climbed into the bed with Emmett and we talked about just random topics unti I fell asleep._

 _The next morning I was still upset with Edward. He was gone and I knew where he went. He was following Bella around like a love sick puppy. I hope for Edward's sake Bella can keep up with him. His mood swings and attitude changes are giving a bitch serious whiplash._

 _Throughout the day I spent time with each of the Cullens developing a personal relationship with each one. I just left Carlisle office when I bumped into Esme. We walked down the stairs into the kitchen where she fixed me a lunch and I told her all about my food allergies. She's such a sweet woman. She reminds me of my mother, from what I can remember. She caught me staring at her._

 _"Sweetie what is it?"_

 _"Nothing, you just remind me of my own mother from what I can remember. I don't remember much." I felt myself get a little emotional and before I could stop them the tears were falling freely. Esme dropped what she was doing and rushed over to hug and comfort me. That kind gesture just made me cry harder._

 _"Shh, sweetheart. It's going to be alright."_

 _"This...is...the...first...time...I've...really...cried over my parents...death." I sobbed louder. After about fifteen minutes of her just rubbing my back, I finally calmed down long enough to tell Esme about finding out the truth about my parents murders. The pain I felt from my dad's betrayal and the sorrow from my mother losing her life behind his stupid decisions._

 _I looked over Esme's shoulder and noticed Rosalie and Alice standing in the doorway._

 _"Rose had a good idea to cheer you up Penny." Alice said_

 _"What's that?"_

 _"How about a mani/pedi and a facial?" Rose suggested_

 _"But you can't go out, the sun is shining."_

 _They both chuckled. "We have everything we need upstairs already." Alice replied_

 _"Oh okay, Yea that sounds like fun." Alice and Rosalie squealed and rushed over to hug me tightly_

 _"Guys, I can't breathe" They released me._

 _"Sorry." They both said_

 _"It's cool. Just remember I'm breakable."_

 _Alice and Rose sat with me while I ate the lunch Esme fixed me. After lunch the four of us went into Alice and Jasper room and started our mini spa treatments. We were sitting in a circle on the floor flipping through the latest issues of teen magazines and wearing peppermint facial masks. After about twenty minutes we moved on to the pedicures. Alice was doing my pedicure, right as she was in the middle of putting on a second coat of my midnight black nail polish, she gasped. Her eyes got distance. We knew what that meant._

 _She came out of her vision and raced around the room looking for her cell phone. Once she found it she quickly dialed_

 _"Edward, you have to help Bella. She in trouble."_

 _After leaving a voicemail, her eyes glazed over as she continued to search for my best friend. I started to get worried. What trouble has Bella gotten into now? What was going on? Her phone rang and she picked it up. Edward was speaking really fast, sounds like he was getting frustrated with not finding Bella. I told Alice to tell Edward to use his nose and follow her scent. She relayed the message and she continued my pedicure._

 _Later that night after Esme fixed me dinner. I was deciding on if I should go home or stay and go to school with the Cullens tomorrow. Edward came into the house at 8:15. I rushed over to him_

 _"How's Bella? What happened?"_

 _"She decided to wander off on her own away from Jessica and Angela and got lost and almost suffering the same fate as Rosalie."_

 _"WHAT?!" Rose and I screeched._

 _The whole family entered the living room. Rosalie was pacing back and forth mumbling under her breath I only caught the words "death" "tear" "accomplice" whatever they meant. I wonder how often Bella would bring up being changed over the next year or so. She should just compromise with Edward like Emmett and I, if she's close to death then have Edward change her. I knew deep down that 1. she's not going for that option and 2. She'll be obsessed with the age difference between her and Edward. He explained what almost happened with Bella with Alice's help of course, then Carlisle and Edward left. Hopefully to put those monsters behind bars or six feet under. I walked into Emmett's room with him right behind me. He picked me up and threw me over his shoulder. I let out a loud squeal._

 _"Put me down Emm."_

 _"Nope"_

 _"And why not?"_

 _"Because I don't feel like it."_

 _"Well fine, my ass is next to your face..."_

 _"Yea, and I'm loving the view."_

 _"Well I have to fart and I can tell it's going to be a stinker." He dropped me on his bed with a quickness._

 _"Ha, I was kidding. Ladies don't fart, we poot. I pooted before you picked me up. I'm surprised you didn't smell it." I started laughing._

 _"You dirty little mix, you." He chased me at human pace (for him) around his room. I ran for his bathroom and closed the door on his face. He scratched at the door and whined like a puppy. I continued laughing. He's so silly. God! I love this man. I decided to go home because I was out of clean underwear, even though Esme washed all my clothes. I wanted some different undies. I got back to the house and Bella was waiting for me._

 _"What's up Bells?"_

 _She went into details, telling me what almost happened. I told her I knew, because he came back to the house and told me. After making sure she was mentally fine I went to take a shower. I looked at the clock it was after nine. I decided to go to sleep. I wished Bella a goodnight. Chief was already out. I collasped onto my bed exhausted, but sleep evaded me, I tossed and turned for hours. I missed Emmett lying next to me. It hurts too much, I started crying. After about ten minutes there was a knock at my window. I rushed over and saw Emmett swinging from the tree next to my window._

 _"Move aside." He said. I did as I was told and he swung into my room effortlessly and quietly. He pulled me into a hug. I felt complete. I hated feeling like this. I knew that if Edward hadn't intruded on us yesterday, we would've mated and I wouldn't be feeling this pain. I crawled back into the bed and Emmett crawled in after kicking off his boots._

 _"What are you doing here Emm?"_

 _"Obviously, you need me."_

 _"How? Did Alice see me crying?"_

 _"No, but Edward is watching Bella sleep and he heard your thoughts."_

 _"OMG! Does Bella know?"_

 _"No, I don't think so, he texted me and now I'm here. I can leave."_

 _"Oh, God NO! Please don't"_

 _"I'll never leave Penny."_

 _"Promise"_

 _"I promise you. Go to sleep my angel." I drifted off thinking about how much I loved Emmett at the same time how much I hated feeling like this. This mating pull is turning me into something I NEVER, EVER thought I'd be. A clingy, needy girlfriend. This shit has to stop now. Its FUCKING nerve wracking and highly annoying._

Emmett tapped my shoulder. I looked over a him, he held out his hand. I looked around the cafeteria and noticed it was empty. I daydreamed straight through lunch. WOW! I got up and we walked to class. During class he looked at me. I looked at him and stuck my tongue out at him. He chuckled a little.

After school we went our separate ways and he promised to call me later. As I walked to Jesse I looked over and saw Edward opening the door to his Volvo for Bella. Oh yea, she rode with him to school.

I got home before Bella. I went into the house and started to prepare dinner. I decided on spaghetti with garlic bread. Bella was sitting at the kitchen table.

"So you and Edward are a couple now?"

"Yes, it would seem so."

"Thank God. He was driving the family crazy."

Charlie came through the door. He hung up his gear. "Girls"

"In here Chief." He walked into the kitchen.

"We're having spaghetti for dinner"

"Okay cool, is the game on Penny?"

"Idk, check and see."

"Oh by the way, Billy and Jacob are coming over for dinner."

"Oh okay."

I wondered if Billy knew about Bella and I dating the Cullens. After about fifteen minutes the doorbell rang. I ran to open it. Emmett was standing there with Jacob and Billy. Uh Oh

"Hey Babe." I opened the door wider and let them in. He walked up to me and kissed me full on my lips. I blushed hard. God I love him. Billy was looking really hard at Emmett and I. I pulled Emmett into the entryway.

"Not that I'm not happy to see you, but what are you doing here?" He looked down at me with those smoldering golden orbs.

"I missed you, believe me when I tell you the mating pull hurts me too, when we're apart."

"Aww my big bear man. I missed you too."

"A little heads up about the Blacks would've been nice."

"I just found out and I didn't know you were coming remember. Are you going to eat?"

"Yea, I'll eat a little." I nodded and we joined everyone in the dining room. Bella had already laid everthing out, and dished out the food. It was so tense and uncomfortable that you could cut it with a knife.

"So Penny, whose your friend?" Charlie asked

"This is Emmett Cullen, my boyfriend."

"Okay, so Emmett how old are you?" Charlie asked

"I'm 18 sir." Emm replied

"Is your final year of high school? Or are you one of those "special" fifth year seniors? " Charlie said

"Yes and no, sir." Emm responded

"Any college plans?"

"Yes, I've actually been looking at either Brown, Yale or Princeton University."

"Those are really good schools. What you planning on majoring in?"

"Law, sir."

"A lawyer, I'd thought you'd follow in your dad's footsteps."

"No sir, don't like hospitals." Billy coughed and Jacob got up to go pat him lightly on the back. After another fifteen minutes of Chief Swan's interragation we moved on the conversation.

After dinner Charlie, Billy and Jacob went into the living room to catch the highlights. Bella went upstairs and Emmett helped me with the dishes. We chatted quietly, then he disappeared for five minutes. He came back looking a little flushed.

"Did you just go throw up?" I whispered

"Yea, couldn't leave that in my stomach to long."

"Aww, thank you. I know how disgusting that was for you. Did you see Billy's face as you were eating? He looked like he was going to have a heart attack. I know he's itching to tell Chief what you truly are but is bound by the treaty."

"He better not. My family will have no problem extinguishing them and make sure the wolves never return." I was hoping it won't come to that.

"Babe no, Billy and Charlie just made up after him finding out the Quileutes aren't going to the hospital because Carlisle works there. He's not stupid enough to jepordize that again."

We talked for a little while longer and decided it was time for hime to leave, he said goodnight to Charlie, Billy and Jacob then he "left." I said goodnight to Billy and Jacob as they left as well. Billy asked me to walk him and Jake to the car. I figured he wanted to tell me about Emmett but not in front of Charlie. I walked them to their car and helped Billy in. Billy turned toward me to speak.

"Billy whatever you're going to say, save it. I know all about the Cullens and I don't care. They are my friends and Emmett is my boyfriend. You can't tell me what to do or who to date just like Charlie can't. Neither of you are my father."

"It would seem so, but be careful."

"I know that, and don't worry. I have no intentions on becoming one of them."

"Really?"

"Yes, I love food and sleeping way too much to just give it up."

"Won't he be upset."

"Not that it's any of your business, Emmett understands and has accepted it. Now you two have a pleasant evening. Goodnight."

I turned and walked into the house as Jacob backed out of the driveway. I sat with Charlie discussing the highlights of the game before turning in. I walked into Bella's room to say goodnight and she was up talking to Edward.

"Goodnight Bella, Edward."

"Goodnight Penny" They replied

"Penny, what did Billy want." Bella asked

"To warn me against Emmett and the rest of the family. Expect the same speech once he finds out about you two."

"What did you say?" Edward asked

"Like you don't already know." He chuckled a bit.

"For Bella's sake." Edward replied

"You didn't tell her. Umm okay, I told him to back off and not worry because I'm not Chief or his daughter so he has no say. I also said that he doesn't have to worry about me becoming one of you. Blah Blah Blah. Goodnight." I closed her door and walked into my room. Emmett was sitting on my bed reading my copy of Othello. I grabbed my toiletries bag and took a shower. When I returned he had cast the book aside and was pretending to sleep.

"I know you're not sleep." He opened one eye and then he chuckled.

"How'd you know?"

"Vampires don't sleep. Remember?" I climbed into my bed and cuddled closer to Emmett. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer.

"Yea, I know. I was just joking around. I heard what you told Billy. That's my fiery little minx."

"Well, I just told him the truth. My personal life isn't his or Charlie's business and he doesn't have to worry about me becoming one of you."

"Why, just curious?"

"Emmett, babe I love food and sleeping way to much to give it up now. Plus being a vampire doesn't seem fun. Yea sure you live forever, don't age, super sharp senses and strenght but at what costs. No sunny beaches, moving every five to seven years. Constantly battling the thirst into submission. Never being able to truly associate with people. I'm pretty sure Carlisle had to turn down multiple colleagues dinner invitations. He can't attend to many social functions without them noticing his not eating or his eyes because his colleagues will get closer to him or work for Doctors without Borders because they'll send him to a sunny third world country. Esme can't socialize with the other doctor's wives for too long without them questioning her never aging. It's a pretty high price to pay. Sorry No thank you."

I looked up at Emmett and he looked a little hurt. I realized how that sounds to him.

"Babe, I'm sorry." He didn't answer. I sat up and turned to completely face him.

"I realized how that sounded and I apologize. That wasn't my intention. Of course I want to spend an enternity with you but that really is a high price to pay." He still said nothing. I climbed on top and straddled him and I grabbed his head and forced him to look at me.

"Babe how about this, if within the next four years I'm dying and the only option to save me is by changing me then I want you to be the one to do it. Okay." I looked into his eyes and he nodded.

"No, I want you to say it." He smiled that gorgeous dimpled smile I love so much.

"Okay, Penny, I can accept those terms. You've got a sealed deal."

"Nope, the deal isn't sealed until we kiss"

"Hmmm, I can except those terms." He pulled me close and kissed me lightly on the lips. Afterward, I rolled off him and I cuddled closer to him.

"Good we'll be the same age and I can kick your ass at arm wrestling."

"Babe please, you'll never beat me."

"With my newborn strength I will. Oh you have to take me on my first hunt as well. I want my first kill to be a grizzly bear."

"You're on babe. Is it bad that I hope you do end up dying so I can change you?"

"No babe, it's not. You just want me around for all eternity and I can understand that." I yawned again.

"Goodnight Emmy, I love you."

"Goodnight Pennycakes, I love you more."


	7. Reconcile

7\. Reconcile

The next day at lunch Alice informed me that she and Edward are going hunting on Friday so Edward can be prepared for his trip with Bella to Seattle. They were sitting across the cafeteria from us. Rosalie was going over the business proposal for us to start a car repair and customization shop. We're going to wait until I've graduated college with my degree. All we have to do is figure out a name.

"How can we combine our names to make it professional and not be too long?" Rose asked

"How about Hale Ortiz Car Repair and Customize Shop."

"That's a good one, let me write that down." Rose replied. "Why my name first?"

"Alphabetical order, plus it has a catchy ring to it."

"Okay." We ironed out a few last details and finally perfected the proposal.

"We are going to be the best repair shop on the West Coast." I high fived Rose.

The remainder of the school day passed with a blur and Emmett walked me to my car where Bella was waiting for me. After kissing me goodbye he walked back over to Edward's car. I got in and drove home. Once at home I started preparing dinner. I put the beef stew meat to boil. I started my homework as Bella descended the stairs.

"So how's it feel to be the topic of gossip once again?"

"I hate it, I wish Jess would just stop bugging me about Edward."

"She's nosy because she's jealous, Emmett told me when they first moved here from Alaska Stanley followed him around like a little lost puppy. Her fantasies about him were very disturbing to him. He was raised in the early 20th century so he didn't think a woman can have those type of inappropriate thoughts." Bella nodded in understanding.

"She's just mad because compared to her and Mallory, you're very plain, not very interesting or that good looking. She and Mallory both are extremely jealous that you're what Edward likes. Those petty bitch are also jealous that after two years they never got anywhere with Edward and Emmett then we come here and three weeks later I'm dating Emmett and Edward was and is fascinated/obsessed with you. Now, you're dating Edward and he loves the fact that your mind is like a spa getaway. Don't be surprised when he takes you into the middle of the woods to his special place."

"What special place?"

"Some meadow that Emmett says he goes to, you know for internal peace and quiet." About two hours later Chief walked through the door and into the kitchen.

"Hey girls."

"Hey Chief?"

"What's for dinner?"

"Beef Stew."

"Never had it before."

"Oh Charlie, you'll love it." He walked into the living room while Bella and I set the dining room table. Fifteen minutes later I called Charlie in. We sat down to a comfortable silence and ate. I knew Charlie would love the stew because he was eating a third helping.

"I take it you like the stew Charlie."

He grumbled a response. I chuckled a little. I cleared the dishes and loaded up the dishwasher. I sat with Charlie watching Sports Center. After nine I double checked the kitchen and the front door to make sure everything was locked and turned off. I climbed the stairs to my room. I walked into my room and tripped over my shoes and fell.

"Son of a Bitch!" I heard a chuckle coming from the corner of my room. I looked up and saw Emmett sitting on my bed. I walked over to him and smack his head. BIG MISTAKE!

"Oww fuck!" I fanned my hand back and forth.

He laughed harder. "Babe, you can't hurt me." I stuck my tongue out at him and climbed into my bed. He crawled in with me. I turned away from him.

"Babe, don't be like that. I'm sorry. If it makes you feel better I'll tell Rose and have her hit me properly for you."

I rolled over to face him.

"I just might take you up on that." I kissed him, snuggled up closer to him and fell asleep quickly.

The next day after school with a little encouragement from Bella and Emmett I found my way down to La Push. I drove up the familiar path to the Clearwater house. I parked and got out. I walked up to the door. I stood there for about five minutes before finding the courage to knock. Another five minutes went by before the door swung open revealing Seth. He grew a little more since the last time I saw him.

 _ **'What the hell are they feeding these boys? First Sam and now Seth...hmmm. Well Sam is...maybe Seth is on the same path...oh no'**_

"Penny," He grabbed me in a tight hug and twirled me around. "It's been too long." He put me back down.

"Hey Seth. How are you?"

"I'm great. How about you?"

"I'm wonderful. Where's Leah?"

"She's upstairs sulking in her room." I smacked the back of his head.

"Don't say that about your sister." He rubbed the back of his head.

"Ow! I'm sorry. It's been almost two years." I looked at him shocked **_'What the hell does he mean by that? Is she still heartbroken over Sam? No, not Leah Clearwater. She's not the type to mope over a guy.'_** so what exactly did she mean in her letters when she said she understands my pain and the betrayal I was feeling. I walked up the stairs to Leah's bedroom. I knocked on the door.

"Seth, go away!" I knocked harder. I heard the shuffling of feet and the door swung open.

"I said go-" She looked up at me. "Penny?" I nodded at she threw herself at me.

"I'm so sorry, I now know what it feels like to be betrayed by someone you trusted." I let her cry for ten minutes.

"Come on, let's go for a walk on the beach." She wiped her face and nodded.

"Let me grab my shoes."

She re-entered her room. I looked around nothing has changed. Just all the pictures she had on her bulletin board of Leah, Emily and myself are gone, well Emily's part of the picture had been torn off. Now its just Leah by herself and then Leah and I and just one or the other of Emily's arms left. **_'Hmm, no Emily. What the fuck did Emily do for Leah to go all Edward Scissorhands on these pictures?'_**

We walked along First Beach in silence. Once we found a place to sit. After about twenty minutes of a awkward silence I decided to break it.

"I'm sorry I never wrote you back."

"No, I'm sorry I didn't value our friendship enough to tell you about Paul."

"I saw Sam and he tried apologizing to, actually something he said that made me read you letters and come see you."

"And what's that?"

"I asked him how you were and he said he hasn't spoken to you since the two of you broke up, now I thought y'all would get married now dish girl. What happened?"

She launched into telling me all about her relationship and how her father wasn't so happy about it because he didn't want his little girl hurt. Sam's disapperance a year ago and him coming back a different person. The breakup and Leah catching him and Emily kissing on her front porch. His physical changes and his sudden short temper.

After her explaination I started to wonder what Emmett and the Cullens said about the Shape-Shifters. High body temperature. Check. Extreme growth spurt. Check. Increased appetite. Check. Unexplained absences. Check. Looks like the shape-shifters are back. I wonder if I nudge Leah into believing her tribal legends would she understand. I'm actually glad my relationship with Paul didn't work because if it did and he phased and imprinted on another girl. I'd be in the same emotional boat as Leah.

"Leah, I remember Billy telling me about the Tribal Legends. Do you think it's possible that they might be true."

"What do you mean?"

"Think about the Legends, and compare it to Sam's recent behavior." She sat there for a minute just lost in thought. I watched her face. An array of emotions crossed over her face. Sadness, Shock, Anger, Hope, Jealousy, Acceptance and a small fraction of bitterness.

"OMG! It makes so much more sense now, I can't believe that I was so blind. So that means the imprinting is true too. I was never meant for Sam. Oh God, does that mean Seth will phase too, and Jacob, Quil and Jared and Paul?"

"Probably you too Leah, doesn't the gene run on both sides of your family."

"That would be fair. My life doesn't suck enough so make me the descendent of a giant, mutant dog."

"Leah, this could be a great thing. You won't age, or-"

"Have children."

"Huh?"

"The rise of body temperature will probably fry my uterus and therefore making me menopausal at nineteen or twenty."

"Oh Leah, I'm sorry. Maybe it won't happen for you do you think there's some type of ritual that can stop you from phasing or-"

"Oh, so the stories about the Cullens are true too. They're vampires. That explains why my dad refuses to go to the hospital." Uh Oh, I didn't mean for her to get all of the legends just the part about her ancestors. Well, at least she figured it out on her own. Maybe now she'll move on from Sam and eventually forgive him.

We spent the rest of the day together just catching up and reminiscing about the simplier times before we became attracted to boys. The sun started to set when we walked back to her house.

"So, are you going to let Sam and Emily you know."

"Yea, I guess I have to. I understand what happened now, the imprinting wasn't in Sam's control. Maybe one day we can go back to being friends before our feelings got involved."

"That's great Leah, I know eventually I'll run into Paul again. I'm actually glad it work out this way."

"Yea, you don't want to be in this turmoil or pain. I finally can move past this heartache and I have you to thank for that Penny."

"No problem, I didn't want you to walk around with this heartache and still have feelings for Sam."

"Yea, now I understand and can move on." I hugged my best friend. I missed her and was glad that Bella and Emmett talked me into coming down here.

"I missed you Lee-Lee."

"I missed you too Penny."

"Well, I'm not going anywhere for the next year so we can have all this time to catch up and spend time together. I'll come to La Push more often."

"Good, you better."

"I will, I got to go but I'll call you tomorrow."

"Okay. See you later. Thanks again."

"Your more than welcome."

I got into Jesse and drove back to Chief's house. When I got into the house, Bella and Chief was eating the leftover stew. I warmed me up some and sat next to Bella.

"How was La Push?"

"It was fun, Leah and I caught up and talked about everything."

"That's great Penny."

"I know, so Bella what did you do after I dropped you off."

"The usual, homework and laundry." Chief had wander off into the living room. I cleaned up the kitchen and washed the few dishes and went straight to my room. I grabbed my toiletries bag and went to shower. After my shower I laid across my bed and grabbed my phone. I wanted to see how Emmett's day went.

 _'Hey babe. How was your day?"_

 _ **'Boring without you. I played a little chess with Jasper and helped Rosie with the modifications to my jeep.'**_

 _'Oh sounds like so much fun. I made amends with Leah'_

 _ **'That's wonderful babe :). My girl doing the right thing.'**_

 _'Yea, she was still a little heartbroken about Sam. They dated for four years then he broke up with her out of the blue.'_

 _ **'Oh yea. :( That sucks. I can't imagine the heartache she must of went through'**_

 _'Yea, she explained to me the day he disappeared and what happened after. The way she describe his attitude and behavior made me realize that Sam has phased.'_

 _ **'What?! Seriously?! The wolves are back?'**_

 _'I told you guys that if it's a vampire that triggers the gene and causes the transformation then expect a newer generation of wolves'_

 _ **'You did say that. Well I guess the treaty has to be resigned or whatever. I'll tell Carlisle'**_

 _'Okay, it could also be those nomads that Alice keeps seeing as well'_

 _ **'Yea, it makes sense. Do you think that there will be anymore wolves? Can you guess?'**_

 _'Um I don't know. As long as you and your family is here there's a possibility that there will be more. Hate to say it babe.'_

 _ **'We knew, but we were kind of hoping that the gene would've died with the last pack of wolves.'**_

 _'They still have the ability to have children, and as long they have children the gene is passed down from generation to generation.'_

 _ **'Different subject, so does she realize the legends are true?'**_

 _'Yea, I nudged her toward it and she knows what you are as well.'_

 _ **'That's was expected if she phases she going to figure it out. She just knows a little sooner.'**_

 _'Yea, she's on the path to recovering from the pain and checking out of the Heartbreak Hotel ;)'_

 _ **'I didn't take you for a Elvis fan babe.'**_

 _'Yep, learning new things about me babe ;)'_

 _ **'Yes, and I like it. It keeps our relationship spicy and exciting'**_

 _'Sooooo, my birthday is coming up next month. Hint Hint ;) ;)'_

 _ **'Don't worry babe. Hint taken. I already got your gift'**_

 _'Oh well, I want to come over tomorrow and spend time with you and the family again. :)'_

 _ **'Oh sure, you just want to come and snoop. You're not going to find your present so don't even try it :P'**_

 _'That's not what I was going to do.' :0_

 _ **'Umm hmm, sure you weren't :)'**_

 _'Okay, I won't look. I do want to come over tomorrow, its Saturday.'_

 _ **'Okay cool, just call me and let me know what time.'**_

 _'I will babe, I'm going to get some sleep.'_

 _ **'Goodnight Babe. I love you'**_

 _'I love you more Babe, Goodnight Emmybear' xoxox_

 _ **'xoxoxo'**_

I put my phone on the charger and climbed under my covers and fell asleep dreaming about what Emmett has gotten me for my birthday.

The next morning I woke up and wanted to see if Bella wanted to go see a movie. I opened my room door to her walking our of hers completely dressed.

"Hey Bells, where you off to today?"

"Edward's picking me up, he says wants to show me something. I'm hoping he'll show me what he meant by the sun affects him differently." I burst out laughing when she said that.

"Penny, what's so funny?" In between laughing and catching my breath I responded.

"Oh you'll see."

I continued laughing all the way through my morning shower and getting dressed. Bella and Chief were already gone by the time I came downstairs. I fixed me a real hearty breakfast. I like being alone at the same time I hate it. One of the main reasons I hate about being alone is I tend to overthink and overanalyze everything. As I was eating I had an epiphany and realized I'm spending too much time with Emmett. My feelings for him developed quickly and intensely. The mating pull gets stronger each day. I didn't like how being away from him made me feel. It's too serious, I'm only 16 and this isn't normal. Maybe I should tell Emmett that I need space. **_'why do I feel like someone just ripped a huge hole right through my chest'_** Yes, he isn't a normal person but for me to feel this strong pull and not being able to sleep without him being there is literally crazy. I know if Edward hadn't intervened Emmett and I would have mated already and I wouldn't be feeling this way. **_'I hate fuckface even more now'_** All I know is that I refuse to be one of those girls who doesn't have a life outside of her boyfriend.

I cleaned the kitchen and grabbed my car keys. I got in Jesse and drove off with no destination in mind. I realized that although small towns offer a quiet life it doesn't offer a teenager much to do outside of school. Back in Phoenix I was on the debate team, captain of the volleyball team and on the yearbook committee, as the photographer. Add being in gymnastics, karate on top of that and you'll see I had a pretty busy schedule. Bella started with me in gymnastics but just like ballet she quit before even giving it a chance. She tends to use her clumsiness as a crutch. Renee didn't help by quitting all the activities she was into. I stayed with mine. Johnny made sure of it.

I had already turned down the driveway when I realized that I had driven straight to the Cullen's house. Seriously? Even absent-minded I drove here. They all were waiting outside. I guess they heard Jesse's engine. I noticed Emmett walking around to the driver side. I quickly locked my door and proceeded to back out of the driveway. Emmett ran over and stood behind my car, I hit the brakes immediately. He'd damage Jesse before Jesse hurt him. I got out and backed away from them and my car. I felt an on coming panic attack. I ran my fingers through my hair and started pacing back and forth muttering to myself.

"This isn't normal. This is not normal."

"Penny babe, where were you going?" Emm said

"I was leaving."

"But you said you were coming over." Emm replied

"I didn't mean this early."

"Penny what's wrong, your emotions are all over the place?" Jasper asked

"This isn't normal, as I was eating breakfast I realized that I'm starting to become something I'd swore I'd never be."

"What's that?" Alice asked

"A clingy, whiny, needy girlfriend."

"What are you talking about Penny?" Rose said

"Back in Phoenix, I barely had time for a boyfriend what with being on the yearbook committee, the debate team, captain of the Volleyball team on top of Gymnastics and Karate I led a pretty busy life. The fact that I went from a super busy schedule to having nothing to do is literally driving me insane. It's insane these feelings I have for Emmett I don't understand. It's too serious. I'm only 16, this isn't normal. I shouldn't be so serious about you. The fact that I can't sleep without you next to me or hearing your voice isn't normal."

"What are you saying Penny? You want to break up with me?" Emm asked. I heard the hurt in his voice.

"No Emmett that's not what I want, I just need a little space. We've only been dating for three months and already I've told you I love you. It's too fast. Growing up thinking my parents died in a car crash and then learning the truth last year on my birthday was a real heartbreaking and turning point in my life. Learning the truth made me hate my father for what he put my mother through. She didn't deserve that. My father was a fucking bastard for what he did. After learning that and to come here and find you its a lot to deal with. I see Bella and I already know that she's willing to give up everything for Edward. She's tried all the after school activities with me but never stuck to it. Renee wasn't a very good example. I sometimes hate her because she uses her clumsiness as a crutch. You think she's selfless for moving up here with Charlie when it's the exact opposite.

I'm sure she's fed Edward some bullshit lies about how she was the adult in the relationship with her mother and how her father wasn't there that's because she never made an effort to talk to them. Charlie wrote her letters every week, she refused to answer them. Renee's mother was upset at her for running off and marrying Charlie so young. She stopped speaking to her daughter. After Bella was born she still didn't come around. Renee didn't know much about raising a child she did the best she could with what she had. Later down the road her mother eventually started talking to her again. It didn't last long because she got sick and died. Bella doesn't talk to her mother she treats her like an incompetent child. Renee is willing to learn if you just sit her down and show her.

Bella never makes an effort in anything. Finding out what you all are is the first time since I've known her to put effort into something. She's not smart she's stupid and she a horrible daughter. I bet now she has it in her head that she's born to become one of you. She thinks that she doesn't fit in but she never gave it any effort. I was her only friend back in Phoenix. I had to get her to socialize with our peers but she would just clam up and says she doesn't fit in. Yea sure she loves classical music and reads the classic novels repeatedly but there's always someone who enjoys it too. She just never thought to open her fucking mouth and ask. There were after school clubs that were dedicated to classical music and literature, she just never took the time to seek them out. I even told her when and where they meet. I'm really starting to wonder how we manged to stay friends for this long. We're completely different, I sometimes want to punch her in the face. She's completely obsessed with Edward. It's not normal."

Emmett tried walking over to me. I stepped back away from him. I pulled at the ends of my hair. I felt a scream building up and I managed to swallow it back down.

"Emmett I wouldn't do that, she's emotionally unstable. Let her come to you." Jasper said

"Why? I just want to hold her" Emm replied

"Emmett, didn't you hear her? She doesn't want to be that girl who loses herself in her boyfriend." Rosalie said

"I heard her, but I want to be there for her. I'd do anything for her." He looked over at me. "Penny, baby, please let me help you." He pleaded with me.

I ignored him and continued pacing back and forth while venting my frustrations.

"I see Bella is going to try and replace her parents with Carlisle and Esme when in reality you're physically old enough to be her older siblings but psychologically old enough to be her great grandparents like 5 times over. I can't deal with this right now and I'm starting to wonder if my friendship with Bella will last until graduation. I love her like a sister but I have a feeling as long as Edward and her are together she going to make me slap her silly. She's thinks she'll be making the right decision but we all know that it's not. I know I said its her decision, but she's rushing into it because she doesn't want to have a huge age difference between her and Edward. She can't even make a life decision without consulting Edward. It's like she's not even just Bella anymore, she's Edward and Bella. She doesn't even spend time with her other friends. I don't either come to think of it. I have to go, I just can't right now."

"Penny, I think you should talk to someone" Carlisle said

"You want me to see a shrink?" He nodded

"Yes and then you can talk to Bella. Tell her some of the things you're feeling. Jasper is a licensed psychiatrist?" Carlisle replied.

I looked over at Jasper who looked like he'd been to hell and back. Shit, that's right he's an empath.

"Jasper I'm sorry about dumping all my emotions on you. It's just when I get alone I start to think and analyze everything. My friendship with Bella was always something I questioned multiple times. I guess it's because my parents are gone and she still has hers and she's not making a FUCKING effort in having a decent proper relationship with them. I'm grown enough to admit that I'm jealous too. As far as talking to you as a professional shrink, maybe another time."

He nodded in understanding. I looked over to Emmett and walked up to him. I grabbed his hands in mine. I looked up into his eyes and I rubbed my hands up and down his biceps. I laced my fingers through his.

"DO NOT doubt my love for you, I love you so much it's literally killing me to say this but I have to for the sake of our relationship and my sanity. I need a little space okay. I'm in no way breaking up with you. Understand? I just need time to process all of this. Just give me time, please."

"I love you even more, and yes I understand. It pains me to say this but take all the time you need; I'll always be right here waiting for you." I looked around and everyone left to give us privacy. I nodded and kissed him on the lips for what I hope won't be the final time. I walked back to Jesse and backed out of the driveway. The pain from the separation is beginning to flare up but I needed to do this for myself. I decided to drive out to Seattle for a little while. My phone chimed I pulled over to see who it's from. I noticed I had three. One from Bella, Leah and Johnny.

 _'you're so mean for laughing at Edward and his family when you saw them in the sun' Bella._

That urge to scream came back. I let it out. I screamed like I was being murdered and banged my fist on the steering wheel. After about fifteen minutes I stopped. I laid my head on my steering wheel and sighed. I continued reading my messages. I rolled my eyes at Bella's message, I really had to bite back the verbal bashing I wanted to unleash on her via text. I took a deep breath in and out and moved on to the next one.

 **'I'm sorry. Paul overheard me talking to Sam and heard your name. He asked if you were back in town. I didn't know if you wanted him to know. I was about to lie to him, but Sam blurted out that you were and I was with you all day yesterday. Now, he wants to see you.' Lee Lee.**

I scoffed at that and text right back.

 ** _'He can eat a dick. I'm not coming down there just because he wants to see me. Bitch ass better wait. I'll see his ass on my terms only. The fuck I look like?'_**

She text me right back.

 **'LMAO'**

The last one was from Johnny.

 _ **'Hey I'm in Seattle on business. Come to the Fairmont Olympic Hotel Suite 423'**_

'I'm on my way now'

 _ **'okay'**_

I carefully merged back into traffic and made my way to Seattle fighting the urge to turn back around and drive back to Emmett and the tears. _**'Is this what love is? I feel as if I left my heart back in Forks.'**_ The drive up there can give me time to sort everything out and get some seriously needed advice from Johnny.


	8. Confusion

**I'M SO SORRY THAT I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN A WHILE! School and moving is requiring my full dedication BUT BUT BUT I haven't forgotten you my lovelies! Thank You sticking with me. Sorry if its a little short. Do you want short chapter and weekly updates or longer chapters and bi-weekly updates. As always let me know! R &R **

**Now without further adue...**

8\. Confusion

The drive from Forks to Seattle normally takes roughly three and a half hours. Traffic wasn't bad, so I got there in two. Surprisingly, I found the hotel Johnny was staying at easily. I sat there crying for about 20 minutes after parking my car. The pain from being away from Emmett is at a point so unbearable that I almost turned around and went back to him. I needed to talk to Johnny so I can get an understanding of what I'm feeling and regrasp my sanity. I reluctantly got out of my car and walked into the hotel. I walked to the elevators and caught one just as it was closing. I pressed the fourth floor button as I was riding up to the fourth floor I was hoping Johnny is full of advice, because I was desperate.

The elevator doors opened on fourth floor and I got off and walked down the hallway to Johnny's suite. I knocked on the door and five seconds later Johnny opened the door. I threw myself at him and the tears started up again. He returned my hug and walked me to the couch in the living room of his suite. After about ten minutes of me blubbering like an idiot, I finally calmed down enough to explain why the break down. I looked up at Johnny, and noticed for the first time how truly handsome he was. Johnny stood 6ft 3in, and he's built like a linebacker. A handsome face with the prettiest grey-green eyes I ever seen.

"Penny, why the waterworks?"

"I have a situation and I need some advice from an unbiased man's perspective."

"I'm all ears. Lay it on me."

I began to explain everything to him from my feelings about my parents murder, to my situation with Leah and Paul. When I finally got around to telling him about my relationship with Emmett and how my feelings for him came on strong and suddenly, therefore scaring me and causing me to have a small panic attack. After I was finished, I began to hyperventilate. I hated this feeling. I now realized that this is my own fault. If I had just talked out my feelings instead bottling it up I wouldn't be having these panic attacks. I rolled my eyes internally. _**'who could I talk to that would've understood my situation? No one I've ever known or that Renee knew. Wait? what is Johnny babbling about?'**_ I turned my attention back onto his voice.

"Penny, breathe. Listen to the sound of my voice. Breathe in through your nose and out through your mouth slowly." I repeated his instructions.

"Okay, Penny its okay to feel this way. You've experienced a tragic loss at such a young age, in sure a tragic, unexpected way. Erica robbed you of a loving set of parents and probably some siblings as well."

"I know, I hate that bitch but at the same time I feel sorry for her. Maybe she didn't have anyone to tell her that married men are automatically off limits. I also hate my father for doing that to my mother." He looked at me astounded.

"Penny you can't mean that."

"Yes, I do. His stupidity cost my mother her life. If he wasn't happy, then he should have opened his fucking mouth and talk to his wife, like a grown man."

"Penny. Javier wasn't unhappy. He just wan-"

"How would you know? Did he tell you? Huh? If he was so happy then why would he cheat on my mom? I'm sure if he would've just talked to my mother about what he wanted then she would've listened."

"I know Penny."

"So why are you justifying my fathers actions? Would you do that to Amelia? The kids?"

"Of course not. I love my wife."

"But you're so quickly defending my father's stupidity. Was my mother not enough? Did he want his cake and eat it too?"

"No Penny. That's not it at all. You don't know what you're saying. You don't know the whole truth."

I looked at him astonished.

"Well, enlighten me. Explain the whole truth. If my father isn't a lying, cheating bastard and you have sufficient evidence then let's here it."

I glared at Johnny waiting for him to speak up. He looked away from me.

"I can't explain it yet. I didn't bring the sufficient evidence, as you so eloquently put it, with me."

I sat back on the couch, so many thoughts running through my head. Johnny's hiding something from me and damn it I'm going to figure it out.

"Johnny?"

He looked up at me.

"Yes."

I suddenly lost my nerve. I didn't want to confront him with so much on my mind. He may be right. Maybe I'm not ready to handle it just yet. I just hope it isn't worse than what I've been told so far. Great, now I have to worry if the truth is actually more gruesome than what I've been told.

"How are Amelia and the kids?"

"They're great. Benji and Sdy miss you so much that they wanted to come with me. I had to sneak out because they were determined to come. I didn't want them missing school."

"That's wonderful and a good thing. I'll just have to spend the first half of my summer break in California with them now won't I?"

He smiled and grabbed me into a hug.

"That would be wonderful. They'll really love that."

"Don't tell them or Amelia. I want it to be a surprise. When was the last time I saw Amelia and the kids?"

"It was two Christmases ago at Sdy's Christmas Play"

"Oh yea, the play was about Santa's workshop. Sdy was one of the elves. She was so adorable in her homemade elf costume. Amelia did a great job."

"Yea she was. The best elf." I felt him radiating a proud father aura.

We sat in an awkward slience for about five minutes before Johnny spoke again.

"So, do I get to meet this mystery Emmett that has you bursting into tears at the drop of a hat?"

I pulled out my cell phone and showed Johnny a picture of Emmett I took when he wasn't looking.

"Oh he's uhhh big...ummm...muscular...ummm he uhhh...he looks like a nice guy." I started laughing at the expression on Johnny's face.

"Yea. He's a big man but at least you know that you're goddaughter will be protected."

"I guess you're right. He looks as if he'll crush anyone who harms you." I continued to laugh. _**'If only you knew.'**_

"So, what do I do Johnny? I mean I'm only 16 about to be 17 and we've been together for three months and I've told him "I love you" I'm so confused. Am I supposed to feel this way so young?"

He patted my shoulder and sighed.

"Sweetheart, its natural to be scared and confused. That's what love is. Its terrifying and utterly confusing, but the best part is the two of you get to figure it out together. I'd like to point out from the sounds of it Emmett is just as crazy about you as you are him. Am I right?"

"Yes, I knew from the moment our eyes locked that he's the one but I'm too scared to enjoy it. What if it doesn't last? I don't think I can bare it. Being this far from him now is physically killing me."

"Penny, you can't focus on the what ifs. You'll never be happy. As far as it lasting, I think you've found what most people are still searching for." I raised my eyebrow at him.

"What is that?"

"Your soulmate. Your other half. True Love at its finest. Ohh its always best while you're young."

"How do you know?" I was still a little confused.

"Well, do you think about him all the time?"

"Yes!"

"Does your heart flutter when you see him?"

"Yes!"

"Do you feel completely comfortable around him even when talking about bodily functions?"

"Yes Yes!"

"Close your eyes."

"Huh?"

"Just do it"

I closed my eyes as he asked me to cleary mind and focus souly on Emmett. He then asked me to picture my life without him.

"Penny, what do you see?"

"Nothing, its a blank existence and that's what I'm afraid of."

" It's okay to be afraid but at the same time its not good. That's what you need to figure out. Is it worth the risk? Now, can you picture your future with Emmett?"

"Yes! It's bright and clear." I opened my eyes and he was staring at me.

"Well, there you have it. It seems like its true love to me. Penny the only reason its scaring you is because of what Renee told you growing up. She used her failed first marriage as a way to discourage you and Bella from making her mistakes. What she failed to realize is that neither you or Bella are like her in any way shape or form. There is nothing wrong with finding true love while still in high school. It's the greatest risk of all because its fresh and new. What's that rapper's name? The one that married his high school sweetheart. He represents California. He has long hair. Snoopy Dodgy Doggy?"

I laughed at that. Sometimes Johnny can be so out of touch. I hope he grasp it soon before Benji disowns him for his obvious lack on Hip-Hop knowledge.

"That's Snoop Doggy Dogg. You do have a point. They are still together. I guess the seriousness of the relationship and the fact that I've transferred to a school with absolutely nothing to occupy a teenager other than repetitive coursework did scare me."

I realize that after Johnny put everything into retrospect that it wasn't really scary at all. I should take advantage of this opportunity and enjoy it for as long as I can. ' _ **Can I really enjoy it?'**_ I swear my subconscious is going to make me beat her ass. A brilliant idea struck me.

"Johnny?"

"Yes?"

"Is Ameila your soulmate?"

I saw his eyes light up at the mere mention of his wife. Its like she's his whole world. _**'Aw, how sweet'**_

"Yes. Without a doubt in my mind. I knew from the first moment your father introduced us he-.."

"Wait my father introduced you to Amelia?"

"Yes. Didn't I tell you this story?"

"Uhh no. When was this?"

"It was our sophmore year in high school. Javier had known Amelia since 4th grade and I had known Rozalyn since 5th grade..."

"Wait, you knew my mother since grade school..."

"Penny, we'll be here all day and night if you keep interupting me."

I nodded and urged him to continue.

"As I was saying. He knew my wife for a long time and I knew your mother for a long time. I asked him to introduce us and in exchange I'd introduce him to Roz. Let me tell you at first Amelia and Roz couldn't stand either of us. Roz actually got mad at me and wouldn't speak to me for a while. Long story short I grew on Amelia and Javier grew on Roz. After that it was double dates back to back. Amelia and Roz grew close and traded embarrassing stories about us growing up. Actually it was the fact she knew about my complicated childhood and didn't care nor judge me sealed the deal that she was the one for me."

I had tears threating to fall. In all the years I've known Johnny I've never heard him speak with so much passion about his wife. They really were soulmates. After wiping my tears I noticed the day slipping from us.

"Come on Johnny, let's go sight seeing."

"Alright. Let me grab my wallet and hotel key."

"Come on old man, hurry up." He glared at me. Uh Oh

"Old...I got your old." I tried to get away but he caught me and threw me over his shoulder and jogged to the elevator. I was laughing so hard.

He put me down once the elevator doors opened. It's a good thing too. An elderly couple was gawking at us. Once on the ground floor I grabbed Johnny by his hand and dragged him out the hotel.

"Where to first?"

"I want to visit Jimi Hendrix, Bruce and Brandon Lee's graves first."

We headed toward my car and set off for the graveyards. Fifteen minutes later we pulle up at Renton's Greenwood Cemetery. It didn't take us long to find Jimi's grave. I put the white carnations down in front the memorial dome.

"I'm a huge fan Mr. Hendrix. It was you and Joan Jett that inspired me to play the guitar. Thank You!"

We left and set off for Lake View Cemetery. After ten mintues and a u-turn we found it. Like Jimi's the Lee's graves weren't hard to find. I was only interested in Bruce's grave. I laid the white carnations on his grave.

"I'm a big fan. I watched all your movies and still do. You inspired a generation, myself included to want to learn Marital Arts. Thank You"

We decided to save the Space Needle for last and started with Hats N' Boots. After coming out of Hats N' Boots I jumped onto Johnny's back.

"Giddy Up! Off to Mr. Gates' house." He laughed but didn't drop me.

We had a busy day. I dragged Johnny to Hats N' Boots, Bill Gates house, Experience Music Project Museum, Seattle Aquarium, Pike Place Market where we ordered from the Original Starbucks. We then went to the Seattle Great Wheel. Now we're on top of the Space Needle on the observation deck. The sun set hours ago and now we're looking at the clear night sky.

"That was a beautiful sunset."

"It was. I noticed you've been checking your phone throughtout the day. Is everything alright?"

"Yes. I just thought Emmett would call or at least text me by now." I didn't want to tell him just how much pain not receiving anything from Emmett caused me.

"Penny, I see you're in pain and its hurting you to know that he hasn't even called, but sweetie didn't you ask him for a little space and time so you can come to grips with all these emotions."

"Ugh! You're right. I hate you for bringing that up. This is what scaring me, he's giving what I want. He's not your usual pushy, arrogant, possessive, hormonal guy."

"That's a good thing, right?"

"Good? Its a wonderful thing Johnny. He's too perfect. I'm afraid I'll allow myself to accept and relish in this feeling and poof I wake up and its all a dream."

He pulled me into a warm embrace and rubbed my back. He didn't say anything. He just held me. After about ten minutes he let go, but he grabbed me by the shoulders. He put his hand under my chin and tilted my head upward to look into my eyes. Surprise was on his face when he saw the tears falling.

"Penny, this isn't a dream. Its reality, your reality."

I didn't respond right away. I just closed my eyes so I wouldn't have to look at him. I know what I feel in my heart is true but at the same time I don't want it to be because of the pain I'll feel if it turns out to be just a fairytale. An even worse thought just occured to me. _**'what if Emmett meets another female vampire and thinks she's his true mate?'**_

Why am I feeling so insecure right now? This isn't me. I'm a badass confident woman. I'm starting to sound like Bella. I can't be around her when she's feeling like this. This shit is rubbing off on me in the wrong way. _**'wait what did Johnny say?'**_

"Penny, did you hear me?"

I finally looked up at him. He was smiling at me. I guess some parts of me reminds him of his two best friends. My parents.

"No. Repeat it."

"I said 1. If you're still feeling unsure about your feelings with this Emmett guy then take a break. Use this time to figure it all out. Give it a month. No communication or physical contact weigh out the pros and cons and at the end of the 30 day period your still unsure then I'd suggest you break it off with him until you do. It isn't fair to have him hold out hope and wait for you. 2. Are you ready to go back to the hotel? Its getting darker and colder."

The thought of 30 days without contact with Emmett or any member of the Cullen family caused a searing sharp pain in my chest. _ **'Why? Why does everything have to be so difficult?'**_

"Yes."

He stopped walking and turned to face me.

"Yes to what?"

"Yes. Let's go back to the hotel and I'm going to try that 3o day challenge." I felt as if someone plunged a hot knife straight into my heart.

"That's great Penny. I know you'll figure it out. I know you and Emmett are meant to be..."

He must have notice the question arising on my face because he put his hand up to stop me.

"No, I can't tell you what to do. You have to figure that out on your own."

"You suck!" I stuck my tongue out at him. He laughed all the way to my car. He took my keys and drove us back I was too exhausted.

He half walked half carried me back to his room. After my butt hit the couch he went into the bedroom. He came out like five minutes later with something in his hand. He threw what I now see is a pair of pajama shorts and a t-shirt at me.

"Ladies first." He pointed to the bathroom. You don't have to tell me twice. I stood under the stream of hot water for a solid fifteen minutes. After dressing in the PJ's Johnny provided for me I sank back onto the couch. He reappeared after 10 minutes.

"Oh no. Ladies take the bed. I'll sleep on the sofa. Goodnight Penny."

I was about to argue but the look he gave me a look that shut that shit down quick.

"Goodnight Johnny."

I quickly hopped into the bed and laid there massaging my chest for 45 minutes before finally falling asleep.

 **Internal Monologue:**

 **Can I really do this? Do I have the strength to cut off all communication from Emmett for 30 days? I know I love him with everything I have. I know he makes me feel safe. He respects my feelings and opinions. He accepts and encourages my friendship with Leah Clearwater. He actually listens to me and gives a honest, well thought out answer. I have to try. I refuse to be that girl who loses her identity in her boyfriend. That's why we work well together. He suggest NOT tell me what to do. Yes, I'll definitely try. I know we're meant for each other. This will strengthen our relationship. I will NOT let this control my whole life. He'll understand...he has too.**

 _There you have it. To anyone that may ask. NO Penny and Emmett are NOT breaking up. I repeat Penny and Emmett are NOT breaking up. This is just temporary. I'm having writers block. Chapter 10 they WILL get back together and trust me it will be passionate and juicy soooooo stay tuned!_

 _Another note:Penny didn't get to meet Peter and Charlotte because like Edward, Emmett didn't think it was a good idea just yet. She was at La Push with Leah._


	9. Decisions

_**Sorry for the long wait. I finally finished school. Yay. To all my followers THANK YOU from the bottom of my heart for sticking with me and to all my new followers THANK YOU for supporting me. There will be probably be three more chapters and then I'm moving on to New Moon. I've decided to make it half the length of the actual novel. Now without further a due**_

 _ **As usual Read & Review and** **also I own nothing...**_

 _ **Sun, March 13th 2005**_

 _9\. Decisions_

 _The next morning I awoke to the sound of a shower running. I panicked for five minutes before I realized where I was. Everything came back to me once the sleepy haze cleared up. I had to figure out how I'm going to cut off communication from Emmett and the Cullen's. I have a feeling they know, but how? It struck me like lighting. Alice. She would've seen me decide. 'I wonder if she told the others yet?' My first thought was to check my phone. I reached over to grab it but it wasn't there. I jumped out of bed and started retracing my steps. I reached the sitting area of the suite and saw it sitting on the end table next to the couch. I grabbed it and saw it was dead. 'Damn it' I went back into the bedroom and saw Johnny was out of the shower. He was buttoning up his dress shirt._

 _"Hey Johnny, can I borrow your charger?"_

 _"Yea, sure it's plugged into the outlet next to the bed."_

 _I walked over to were he pointed and picked it up off the floor and hook it to my phone. It showed my battery at 4%. I decided to go take a shower while it charged. I grabbed my clothes and headed into the bathroom. After my shower I looked to see how far my phone had charged. '30% in 15 minutes. Wow!' I turned my phone on and as soon as it booted up I saw that I had 8 text messages and 15 missed calls. The texts were from Rosalie, Alice, Bella, Leah. My missed calls are all from Alice, Bella, Rose and Charlie. I opened Bella's text messages first._

 _'Hey where are you?'_

 _'Answer your phone'_

 _I replied back. "Chill out. I'm in Seattle with Johnny decided to stay overnight." She responded_

 _I'm going over to meet Edward's parents. Will you come?' I responded with a hard_

 _"NO, besides I already met them."_

 _I moved on to Leah's messages_

 _'Paul has been bugging me for your number. I'm texting you to see if you wanted me to pass your number along."_

 _"Seriously? Did you just vanish? I'll take your non response as a fuck no."_

 _I hit the reply button. " You damn right FUCK NO! His ass better pump them brakes. I'm sorry I didn't respond sooner. Had to get out of Forks and clear my head. I'll be down to La Push in a few days."_

 _She replied back "Lmao! Sounds good."_

 _I moved on to Rose's messages._

 _"I seriously hope you know what you're doing. I don't like seeing my brother hurt. Please figure it out soon. He loves so much its hurting him to be away from you, but he understands. Just be quick. I miss my best friend as well."_

 _"Please respond. "_

 _I replied back. " I know what I'm doing. I don't want to hurt him. Would you rather I string him along unsure of my feelings?"_

 _She replied back instantly. "No, I don't want that. Just know he'll always be here." I just stared at her message. It made me feel even guiltier about what I'm thinking about doing. I opened Alice's message next._

 _"I don't agree with your decision but only you know what's best for you. I will not be telling the others of your decision. Don't worry I have my ways of keeping Edward out of my head. Be forewarned though, he might get suspicious and try to probe your thoughts so guard them. I can't help be feel as if this is Edward's fault in the first place. If he hadn't interrupted you and Emmett, you wouldn't be in this situation. I can keep my siblings at bay for maybe 15 of the 30 days but after that you are on your own. I believe two weeks is more than enough time to figure out if this is what you truly want. I'm hoping you make the right decision because I've seen the changes in Emmett and I can't bare to watch him go back to what he was before finding you."_

 _"You should really invest in a car charger."_

 _I responded back. "Thank You. I will."_

 _Johnny came back into the room. "Penny. You want to get some breakfast?"_

 _"Sure. Last one to the elevator pays." I took off running out the suite and down the hall. I beat Johnny by a full minute._

 _"Ha! Loser, breakfast is on you." He just glared at me out of breath._

 _"Cheater."_

 _"No way! I didn't. You're just getting old." He glared at me again and I burst out laughing as the elevator doors opened revealing the same elderly couple from yesterday. We boarded the elevator. The elderly lady cleared her throat_

 _"Aren't you going to greet and introduce me Johnny?" Johnny turned around he looked at the woman and I thought I seen recognition flash in his eyes._

 _"Mrs. Sheffield, how are you?" I must have had confusion written all over my face because he turned to me_

 _"Mrs. Sheffield is Amelia's aunt. She is also one my favorite clients." Mrs. Sheffield turned to look me up and down with judgment written all over her snooty face. I was about to check this old ass hag but Johnny intervened. "Mrs. Sheffield, this is my GOD DAUGHTER Penelope. Remember?"_

 _She looked at me again with appraisal and then recognition. She gasped. "Oh my sweetheart, I'm so sorry. I didn't recognize you. My you've grown into a beautiful young lady." I swallowed the venomous tongue lashing I was about to unleash and blushed just a little._

 _"Thank You. Its nice to meet you Mrs. Sheffield."_

 _"Sweetie you're family call me Clara, unlike your God Father who insists on calling me by my deceased husband's last name."_

 _"Oh okay, Clara. I'm sorry about your loss."_

 _"Oh sweetheart, Thank You. Eugene lived a full life and passed on happily." The gentleman next to Clara cleared his throat._

 _"Clara darling, aren't you going to introduce me?"_

 _Ms. Clara blushed and giggled like a little school girl. "Heavens me, where are my manners? This is my new boyfriend Maxwell."_

 _Maxwell tilted his hat to Johnny and winked at me. Clara cleared her throat and spoke_

 _"This handsome young man is my nephew-in-law and his God Daughter Penelope."_

 _"Nice to finally meet Amelia's husband. I've met her and the kids but you seem to always be gone."_

 _"My apologizes. My workload can get a little hectic to where I'm hardly home. I'm currently on a business trip now. My Goddaughter decided to come visit me."_

 _"That's very sweet of her."_

 _I remained quiet for the rest of the ride down. Once the elevator reached ground level we walked to the restaurant inside the hotel. Johnny offered Clara and Maxwell to join us but they already had their day planned out and decided on a rain check._

 _We walked into the restaurant and was immediately greeted by a preppy waitress named Amber. She assessed my Godfather with her beady looking murky brown eyes and turned her gaze toward me. I knew what she was doing. She was checking out her competition. I laughed on the inside. "If she only knew" I decided to inform her._

 _"Johnny, did you talk to your WIFE Amelia?" She then immediately looked down at his left hand and saw that thick platinum wedding band on his finger. Her smile faded completely. He gave me a confused look before responding "Yea, I talked to her an hour ago." Amber then showed us to our table. She read off the special in a bored monotone voice and let after taking our drink orders. She was quick bringing our coffee back in less than five minutes. "Hmm, somebody's trying hard to save face and earn their tip." I cleared my throat._

 _"You do realize what she was doing, right?" Johnny looked at me with a slightly confused face._

 _"Oh don't look at me like that. You have a law degree and a doctorate in psychology."_

 _"If you're referring to her pitiful attempt to size you up and try and flirt with me, then yes I saw. I just thought you were going to unleash the vicious tongue lashing on her that you almost gave Ms. Clara."_

 _It was my turn to be shocked. I didn't realize he saw that. He looked at me with amusement._

 _"Yes, I knew you wanted to what do you kids say now a days…. Oh yea…check Ms. Clara. You are Rozlynn's daughter after all. She was a spitfire too. I'm surprised Penny maybe you're losing your edge." I smirked at him._

 _"The FUCK if I am losing my edge. I just figured your WEDDING BAND can speak for itself. It is wide after all.." He laughed. Amber brought out our breakfast. We tucked in immediately. A comfortable silence fell upon us as we ate. Johnny sipped his coffee then cleared his throat._

 _"Are you going back to Forks?"_

 _"Yea, I have too. I can't hide from my problems. I have to face them head on."_

 _"That's Javier coming out of you. He always faced everything head on."_

 _"Oh, so when he decided to cheat on my mother he took the "head on" approach." He got flustered immediately._

 _"That's not what I meant Penelope Areceli and you know it."_

 _"Wow. What's with my government?" His face got even redder._

 _"I'm tired of trying to convince you that your father wasn't a cheater."_

 _"Oh really, well explain what a man who sticks his dick in another woman who isn't his wife is, if he's not a cheater?"_

 _He slammed his hand down on the table. "Look, little girl you need to watch you tone and tongue with me. You aren't grown and you will show your father and I some respect." I stood up and threw my napkin on the table_

 _"He didn't show my mother any respect when he plowed that whore of his." By then other patrons in the restaurant were taking notice._

 _"ALRIGHT! THAT'S ENOUGH" He backhanded me. I felt the stinging of his handprint on my face. My eyes watered immediately. I have never been hit before. I became consumed with rage._

 _"I FUCKEN HATE YOU!" He realized his mistake._

 _"Oh Penny, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it." He walked over toward me._

 _"DON'T FUCKEN TOUCH ME!"_

 _I ran out of the restaurant. I sped walked to Jesse silently thanking whoever that all I had with me was my purse with just my wallet and keys. I opened Jesse's doors and climbed in. I started and quickly backed out of the parking spot. I left the hotel without looking behind me. I drove down the freeway when my phone buzzed indicating I received a text message. I didn't have to open it to know it was from Alice. She probably seen everything. I reached the town of Forks a little after 11am. I didn't want to go straight back home so I went to La Push and sat on First Beach. I sat in the sand just crying silent tears. Johnny never lost his cool with me before. He damn sure never hit me either. Did I push him too far? I suddenly remember my phone. I pulled it out of my pocket and saw that I did indeed have a text from Alice._

 _"Clearly, you two have anger issues and are stubborn-headed people. Yes, you did push too far but he still had no right to hit you. Emmett is ready to murder him. It took Carlisle, Jasper, Sebastian and Edward to hold him down. He just about tore the doors off the hinges. He just doesn't like the fact that you are so quick to assume the worst about your father. Yes what he did was wrong but haven't you though maybe, just maybe he tried to end the relationship and she wouldn't let go. I don't know any of the facts but it seems that way if Johnny is really going to bat for your father. At least consider it."_

 _ **'Whatever, I'll consider nothing.'** I tossed my phone on the ground next to me and let out an exasperating sigh._

 _After a while Leah plopped down beside me._

 _"What's up Ortiz?"_

 _"Not much Clearwater. Just come to clear my head. You want to hang out."_

 _"Oh okay, and as much as I would love to hang out with you. Paul on the look out for you and if he spots your car he'll come running. I'm not 100% but I think he has Jared looking out for you. I only came to warn you. Especially if you're not ready to face Paul yet."_

 _"I'm not so much actually dreading seeing Paul again. I just want to make him squirm a little because I'm an evil bitch. Pause. How he know what kind of car I drive?"_

 _"Its Forks Penny. Also Sam the gossip queen told him. Remember that day in the beach when you came with your pale ass classmates."_

 _"Oh yea. I forgot about that. Well thanks Lee Lee for the heads up. I'll come down this weekend."_

 _I got up and Leah walked with me back to Jesse._

 _"Okay. Text me later Penny." I honked my horn as I drove off. I headed back to Charlie's house hoping Bella wasn't there I didn't want a double Swan interrogation. I was already expecting that from Charlie. Didn't need it from Bella too._

 _I pulled up to the Swan residence. I see shitty shitty bang bang is here. 'yup that name suits that truck perfectly.' I walked into the house and straight into the living room. Charlie is watching sports center. I opened my mouth to explain myself but Charlie cut me off._

 _"Your Godfather called last night after you fell asleep. He explained that he was in town and requested that you come see him so he can see you're adjusting well."_

 _"Ooookay, where's Bells?"_

 _"She was gone when I woke up. Didn't leave a note." He mumbled under his breath and it sounded like "teenage girls, lord help me." I giggled a little and excused myself to my room. I just laid on my bed reflecting on my life so far and wracking my brain to remember my parents._

 _ **'great a huge blank. I seriously got nothing over here'**_

 _I must of zoned out because I heard Bella and Charlie downstairs talking. I walked into the kitchen. Bella looked a little nervous. **'I wonder what she's so nervous about'**_

 _Bella took a deep breath. "Dad I have a date with Edward Cullen." **'Oh. She's finally introducing Edward to Charlie. Lol No wonder she's nervous.'**_

 _Charlie looked up from cleaning his gun. "Edward isn't he a little old for you?"_

 _"No, he's a junior, I'm a junior." I laughed at that. **'he's a old man trapped in a permanently 17 year old body'**_

 _" Oh okay, I don't like the looks of that big one."_

 _I immediately stop laughing after he said that._

 _"What's wrong with the big one?" Both Charlie and Bella turned to look at me. She had a grateful look on her face._

 _"Are you going to answer me or just sit there gaping at me like a fish out of water?" Charlie went really red in the face._

 _"I...uhhh...well I meant the big one looks a little more experienced and I...uh don't think..." I decided to put him out of his misery_

 _"Chief, relax. I'm only yanking your chain. His name is Emmett by the way." Chief sighed in relief_

 _I tuned out their awkward conversation and opened the fridge and seen Bella made a lasagna. "Jackpot!" I heated me up some and took my plate out of the microwave._

 _"He's right outside. I'll go get him." Bella left to go get Edward. I walked toward the stairs. Edward and Bella were walking in the door when I turned to walk up the stairs._

 _"Penny, the family is playing baseball. Did you want to come?" I froze mid step. I turned around_

 _"Baseball, you're taking Bella to go watch baseball?"_

 _"That's the plan.." I burst out laughing and continued walking up the stairs completely missing the glare Bella sent in my direction._

 _~~~~~~~~~~~~~6 hours later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

 _"EDWARD I SAID GET OUT, IT'S OVER!" I heard Bella stomping up the stairs and Charlie right behind her. I jumped off my bed and ran into the hall to see what the hell was going on._

 _"I thought you liked him Bells?"_

 _"I did...I mean I do that's the problem..."_

 _"Where are you going?"_

 _"I'm leaving...I can't...I can't stay here. I'm going back home."_

 _"Look its dark and your mother isn't even home. Relax take some time and if you still want to go...I...I'll drive you to the airport."_

 _"I'm driving, it'll give me some time to think plus if I get tired I'll just pull into a motel or something."_

 _"Look Bells, I know I'm not much fun to be around but that can change. We can hang out more. Please Bells I just got you back."_

 _"Like what, go to the dinner and eat steak and berry cobbler, that's not me that you dad."_

 _"Please, Bells stay. I just got you back sweetheart."_

 _"Why? So I can be stuck just like mom, just let me go Charlie."_

 _Charlie's whole face fell. I remember him telling me that's exactly what Renee said to him when she took Bella and left 17 years ago. I know that look. That's the look of a broken hearted man who never got over the loss of the love of his life and now his baby girl ripping off the scabs to that wound by repeating those words back to him. I watched Bella get in her truck and drive off. I know in my soul Fuckward had something to do with this. I ran back into my room and grabbed my keys. I saw Charlie standing at the door watching the taillights of Bella's truck fade away. Rage was all I felt. 'OH HELL FUCKEN NO! SHE'S NOT GETTING AWAY THAT FUCKEN EASY.'_

 _I ran toward the door._

 _"Are you leaving too?"_

 _I froze in my tracks. Charlie was staring at me with tear drenched eyes. That image just added fuel to my rage._

 _"Yea, BUT I WILL BE BACK. SO WILL BELLA, IF I HAVE TO DRAG HER BY HER HAIR SHE COMING BACK HERE."_

 _I ran to my car and drove off. It was dark but I knew my way to Cullen house. I knew that's where she's headed. I turned down the driveway and sure enough there is shitty shitty bang bang sitting there. I parked behind her beast and slammed my car door and stormed up the porch._

 _"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN, HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT SHIT TO YOUR FATHER."_

 _I kicked the door open and shattering the glass in a blind rage. I looked around and saw her standing next to the couch with Fuckward's arms around her. I charged like the bull I am at her only to not get even close. I felt Emmett's strong arms wrap around me and hold me in place._

 _"Emm...LET ME GO. I NEED TO SMACK SOME SENSE INTO THIS BITCH!'_

 _"I'm sorry Penny, I can't do that. You don't know the whole story." I was seething_

 _"WHAT STORY? THAT SHE MANIPULATED HER WAY UP HERE, SAW EDWARD, BECAME OBSESSED AND COMPLETELY ISOLATED HERSELF FROM HER FATHER AND HER FRIENDS. DESPERATE TO GIVE UP HER LIFE TO BECOME ONE OF YOU. SHE'S TURNED INTO A COMPLETE AND TOTAL MANIPULATIVE BITCH!" I was breathing hard after my rant._

 _"No, that's not it at all, sweetheart listen to me." I turned and looked at Esme. I can never be mad at her. Seeing her face and Jasper influencing my emotions dwindled my rage. I let out and exasperated sigh._

 _"Well what is it? What the hell happened?"_

 _Esme told me all about what happened with the three nomads and now the blonde male is after Bella. She had no choice but to do what she did to Charlie in order to protect him from the James' mate. Now, they're all scattered around coming up with plan on how to take down James and Victoria, while protecting Charlie, Bella and myself._

 _"And none of you thought to text me and give me a heads up so I could I don't know help and probably come up with a solution to where Charlie's heart isn't fucken broken in the process."_

 _"And what exactly would we say in this text Penny." Fuckward sarcastically said. I felt my body vibrating because of Emmett's growling. hmmm...why is this such a turn on? How odd?_

 _Jasper looked at me with a smug smirk and a raised brow. 'hmm...my lust must be at a detectable level for him to sense but not enough to effect him. I better think of something else quickly before the others smell my arousal.'_

 _I shook myself from Emmett's embrace. He whimpered a little but Jasper whispered something to him and he stopped._

 _"Oh I don't know maybe 'rogue human blood drinking vampire is after Bella we need to run her out of town. Distract Charlie so he isn't too suspicious' I replied snidely._

 _Fuckward didn't have a comeback._

 _"Exactly." I noticed that Sebastian was eerily quiet throughout this whole ordeal. I walked over toward him and touched his arm. He had a distant look on his face._

 _"Sebastian?"_

 _"Victoria is mine. That redheaded bitch is mine to destroy." Sebastian said_

 _"Bash? Why.." Rose asked_

 _"She stole my human life from me, although I'm grateful because then I wouldn't never met you, my enchanting Rose. I still don't want her to exist anymore so she doesn't steal anymore lives or break up any more families. She's had a long enough life. That sadistic bitch is about to meet her end"_

 _Everyone nodded in agreement, even Carlisle who could be a prime candidate for Sainthood in the everafter._

 _"Well, alrighty then" I was about to walk back to my car when I felt a pair a strong arms wrap around me._

 _"Penny, where do you think you're going?" I looked up to see Emmett looking down at me._

 _"I'm going back to the house. Why?"_

 _"You're staying here, I don't want you leaving this house until we end both James and Victoria."_

 _"WTF? What about Charlie? I told him I was coming back."_

 _"I understand that babe, but I can't risk them getting a hold of you." I looked into his eyes and he was dead serious._

 _"Okay, I'll stay, but what about Charlie?"_

 _"We'll take care of Charlie, don't worry" He looked as if he wanted to kiss me but was holding back. He just stared into my eyes for what seemed like forever but was only maybe five minutes until Sebastian cleared his throat._

 _"Emm...we have to go." Emmett hugged me long and firm before taking off toward the garage._

 _So the plan was:_

 _Jasper and Alice run Bella south_

 _Esme watches over Charlie_

 _Rosalie and Sebastian track Victoria_

 _Carlisle, Edward, Emmett chase after James_

 _and me well...I'm stuck in the Cullen house with the shields down. Once the plan was finalized they began the execution stage. Edward kissed Bella long and hard. Jasper then drove off in Carlisle's Mercedes. Rose and Sebastian took off on foot. Esme took off in Edward's car. Carlisle, Edward and Emmett took off in Emmett's jeep. The shields were lowered once they left the garage. So now all I have is a cell phone that keeps me in contact with everyone._

 _~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~2 hours later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`_

 _I was in the kitchen when the alarm was deactivated and the shields came up. Esme and Rosalie walked into the house._

 _"What happened, Where's Bash?"_

 _"He's watching Charlie. We lost Victoria."_

 _"She must have a gift to evade captors."_

 _"That's a interesting idea Penny. We might have to ask Laurent if that is valid or not." Esme said_

 _"I mean it makes sense, any other vampire you catch running through here would've been easily caught especially since Sebastian is the second fastest behind Edward."_

 _"That's true. He is almost as fast as Edward. We lost her somewhere between the high school and the airport. Penny, can you think of any reason why Victoria would need to go to the school." Rose stated_

 _I thought about why for 5 seconds before it hit me._

 _"The school, our records, It has our last known address. She has Renee's address. Shit! James is getting on a plane headed straight for Bella, Alice and Jasper."_

 _I heard Rose mutter 'there goes Bella's foolproof plan'_

 _Esme was on the phone with Carlisle in an instant. The next second she handed me the phone_

 _"Penny, have you talked to Renee lately. Would she have any reason to go back to Phoenix?"_

 _"I talked to her two days ago, and they were still in Florida. No, not unless things didn't go well in Florida and they're moving back. She would've told either Bella or myself if they were headed back."_

 _"Use this phone to call her. Now please."_

 _"Okay."_

 _He hung up and I dialed Renee's cell phone immediately._

 _'Hi, you've reached Renee Dwyer please leave me a message.'_

 _"Damn it...voicemail."_

 _"Is there any other way to get in touch with her. Carlisle says James caught on to their plot." Esme said_

 _"Phil I have his cell number." I quickly dialed Phil ' number and he picked up on the third ring._

 _"Phil here."_

 _"Oh thank God you answered. Phil it's Penny"_

 _"Hey, Penny what's up?"_

 _"Where's Renee, she didn't answer her phone?"_

 _"She's right here and she lost the charger again. You want to speak to her."_

 _"Yes please." I heard shuffling and Renee asking who is it._

 _"Hey Penny, sweetheart. What's wrong? Is everything okay with Bella?"_

 _"Yea everything is fine. Where are you at?"_

 _"We're in Jacksonville. Why?" I saw Rose hold up a sign that says if they're near a computer to video chat ._

 _"Are you near a computer so we can video chat?"_

 _"Hold on, let me ask Phil." I heard them talking in muffled voices._

 _"Penny?"_

 _"I'm here."_

 _"Phil is setting up his computer now."_

 _"Okay, I'll send you a video chat in 3 minutes."_

 _"Alright honey, see you soon."_

 _Once I hung up Esme was back on the phone with Alice this time and Rose had her laptop booted up and waiting for me. I logged into Skype account and video called Phil. They appeared on the screen immediately. From the looks of the background they're in their hotel room. I breathed a sigh of relief when I saw the Florida state flag in the background._

 _"Is that the same hotel we stayed in when you took Bella and I to Disney World?"_

 _Renee smiled wide "the very same. Its also the same hotel Phil asked me to marry him in."_

 _"Aww. How sweet. Anyway I haven't talked to you in a while and I wanted to see how everything was going."_

 _"Everything is going great. If I play my cards right we will be moving to Jacksonville."_

 _"Oh that's wonderful. I'm happy for you Phil."_

 _"Penny who is that in the background and where are you. That doesn't look like Charlie's house. Where's Bella?"_

 _I turned around a Rose and Esme were hovered in the background. I knew what they were doing. They were discreetly checking for James or Victoria or any signs that Renee and Phil were being held against their will. Small insignificant changes like: rapid blinking and changes in respiration or avoiding eye contact. Once they felt they were clear they moved closer to me and the camera._

 _"Oh I'm not at Charlie's." I felt Rose put her hand on my shoulder and squeeze gently. That was her way of telling me to make up something quickly._

 _"This is Esme and Rosalie. They are my boyfriend and Bella's boyfriend mother and sister. Bella is out with her beau and mine is cooking me dinner."_

 _"Oh well isn't that sweet. Are you girls being safe?"_

 _"Yes Renee, we are." I felt my cheeks heat up in embarrassment._

 _"Oh okay, just making sure. Well, honey I'll let you get back to your date we have a reservation to keep. We'll Skype later."_

 _"Okay."_

 _I ended the call. Well, that's a relief._

 _"Good work Penny, it looks like James and Victoria are not in Florida so now we wait to see what then plan." Esme said_ _._

 _"Can I talk to Bella to let her know that I talked to Renee and she fine and safe in Florida. Knowing her she might think Renee will spontaneously go back to Phoenix and run right into James."_

 _"Yea sure." Esme said._

 _Esme handed my the tiny sliver phone. It rang once before chirpy Alice answered._

 _"Hi Penny, here's Bella." I heard the shuffling of Bella's feet._

 _"Hey Penny, what's up?"_

 _"I just video chatted with Renee and Phil. They're both still in Florida and have no plans to return to Phoenix any time soon. Also don't you dare go wandering away from Alice or Jasper."_

 _"I wasn't-_

 _"Don't give me that Isabella Marie, I know you better than you think. Stay with Alice and Jasper and remember Renee is in Florida. Okay."_

 _"Okay. Thanks Penny for calling my mom. I really was worried she wouldn't get my message."_

 _"No problem, now put Jasper on the phone and go eat."_

 _"Hey Penny, what's new?"_

 _"As you already know, Rose and Bash lost Victoria and know for a fact that James evaded Edward and rest of the guys. I'm telling you because Rose said that Victoria broke into Forks High School so that means they now have our previous known address are is probably headed in your direction. I have a strange feeling James might set a trap to lure Bella away from you and Alice. Just so you know, Renee recorded every moment in Bella's and my childhood. There are plenty of videos of Renee's stressed, panicked voice calling for Bella. He might use that to make Bella think he holding her hostage. Don't let her fool you. The airport has a bathroom with two exits. If for some reason Bella needs you to go with her to the bathroom because she's "nervous" and needs your gift. Don't fall for it or have Alice station at the other exit. Tell Alice if she has any question to call me. Don't rely on Bella. She might think she should sacrifice herself to save everybody else"_

 _"Alright Penny, thanks for the heads up."_

 _~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Monday, March 14th~~~~~~~~~~~~_

 _"Any news"_

 _"They've arrived in Phoenix." Esme said_

 _"Okay"_

 _~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Tuesday, March 15th~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

 _"Still nothing."_

 _"No according to Alice he hasn't decided anything." Rose stated_

 _~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Wednesday, March 16th 4:45pm, Forks, WA~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

 _"Penny is there any reason James would be in a room full of mirrors like this one." I was on a video chat call with Alice and Jasper. Bella was hiding from Jasper's gift._

 _"That looks like the ballet studio where we took lessons as little girls. OMG! He's going to use that ballet studio to torture Bella isn't he."_

 _"How do you know?"_

 _"In order to catch a sadistic vampire, you have to think like one. You should know this Major."_

 _"Brilliant Penny. We have to stoop down to his level of thinking."_

 _"Yea that studio has a back exit. You can set up a trap and finish him there. Watch Bella and monitor her cell phone. He might use the house phone to call Bella. He'll make her believe Renee came home after talking with Charlie. She did tell Charlie she was coming back home. He probably called to tell her what happened."_

 _"Good to know Penny, when Edward, Carlisle and Emmett get here I'll fill them in."_

 _"Okay." I ended the video chat and stood up._

 _"Have you ever thought about being a detective for the police department. Your outside the box thinking is what they need to help solve old cold case files." Esme asked setting down my dinner of grilled chicken breast, steamed brown rice and broccoli._

 _"Yea I did."_

 _Now is not the time for me to be thinking about my future career. Well, technically it is since I'm a high school Junior but in this moment its a little irrelevant. I went to go lie down in Emmett room. I love his basement room. He has a gaming area and then the bathroom is so epic. he has a walk down Jacuzzi tub with a standing shower to the left of it. A double sink with a vanity table. I think when Esme remodeled this house she did so with the fact that he'll find his mate. The hideaway walk in closet is so huge. His clothes doesn't even take up a fourth of the space. Lying across his bed clutching the pillows._

 _"Damn it..." I can't lay down. Too damn anxious, so I started pacing. I_ _stared without breathing across the room at the phone. It lay silent as ever as I wait for an important phone call. Surely waiting was driving me insane. The unknown is an unpleasant feeling not knowing whether my best friend and the love of my life are dead. I knew that if I had turned down her offer to move to Forks, I wouldn't be in this situation._

 _As terrified as I am, I can't bring myself to regret or doubt my decision. When life here in Forks offers you a love so pure and fulfilling beyond your expectations and wildest dreams. This 30 day challenge Johnny told me about will be hard. I mean I know for a fact I'm head of heels in love with Emmett but I still want to try it. **'I can do this...no I can't...yes I can...no...no...no'** Damn it this is going to be a struggle. I don't want to become lost in my boyfriend, but at the same time I love being with him and around him. **'no its too soon, you'll lose your identity. Soon you'll be just like Bella, revolving all your decisions around him.'** I won't completely ignore him or the family. I'll just dial it back a little. **'yea, maybe don't come over every weekend and no pda at school.'**_ _'you do that and Mallory might try and slide next to him and give him some "comfort" I growled at that thought. **'Rose and Alice won't let that slut anywhere near my Emmett'**_ I _glanced back at the phone again and by a miracle it rang. I ran over to pick it up._

 _"Emmett"_

 _"Penny"_

 _I let out a sigh of relief. He didn't sound distressed or sad so I'm taking that as a good thing._

 _"We got him. James is gone."_

 _"Bella?"_

 _"She's fine, we're headed back now."_

 _"Okay."_

 _"Jasper and Alice told Carlisle, Edward and myself your plan. That's my girl."_

 _"Thanks Emmett."_

 _"Will you be at the airport when we land?"_

 _"Yes I will."_

 _"Okay, see you then babe. I love you."_

 _"Okay, me too." I ended the call and walked upstairs to the living room. Esme was staring out of the window. I looked and saw the doors I destroyed have been replaced._

 _"Esme, I want to apologize for damaging your doors. I was caught up in my rage that I wasn't thinking."_

 _She turned toward me. "Its okay sweetheart. That door has been damaged so many times with the boys rough housing that I bought multiple panes of glass to keep just in case."_

 _I nodded and looked out the window. I saw shitty shitty bang bang was gone._

 _"Where's Bella's truck?"_

 _"Rosalie parked it in back. She though it was an eye sore."_

 _~~~~~~~~~~~~~Friday, March 18th~~~~~~~~~~~~_

 _We headed to the airport an hour and half before Carlisle, Edward, Emmett and Bella's flight landed. I drove Jesse with Rose, and Bash. Esme drove in Edwards car. Traffic was light for a Friday. Alice and Jasper was driving Carlisle Mercedes back. Once we got to the airport Rose directed me where to park._

 _We met up with Esme and walked toward their terminal. Their flight arrive 5 minutes early. I saw Emmett speed walk/run through the crowd to get to me. When his body collided with mine a part of me felt complete but another part of me still felt fucken lost and it was getting annoying._

 _"Babe, I missed you so much."_

 _"I missed you too."_

 _I saw Edward holding Bella. I walked up to her._

 _"I see you're still in one piece."_

 _"Yea, Penny I want to apologize for everything. I thought the only way was to sacrifice myself. I've never been taken care of before this is new to me."_

 _"I realize that Bella, We're in the same boat remember. That's why I gave Jasper and Alice the heads up. Did you really think James stood a chance against five vampires? One of which is big enough to make up two extra vampires."_

 _I heard Emmett chuckle_

 _"I know you, I know how you think. Also, its not me you need to apologize to, its Charlie. Come on, grab your bag from Edward and let's go home. Bash already dropped off your truck."_

 _"Edward is taking-"_

 _"No, he is not. I promised Charlie I'd bring you back, even if I have to drag you by your hair. Edward is not on Charlie's good side right now. He blames Edward for this whole thing, and if he see Edward he might shoot him. He believed what you said. You need to set things right with Charlie without you being wrapped around Edward."_

 _"But...-"_

 _"No buts. Come one. Edward needs time to think of a way to get back on Charlie's good side on his own. Remember, Charlie doesn't know Edward is bulletproof."_

 _She sighed with resignation "You're right. Come on let's go."_

 _"Thank You, plus you'll see him tonight." **'hmmm...that was easy. I really thought I'd have to pull her by her hair'** 'what? I'll do it too'_

 _I turned toward the rest of them._

 _"Thank You for everything, even though half the plan failed and Victoria is still running loose."_

 _"Way to be positive Penny." Rose stated_

 _"What? Even you thought it would fail. I'm glad no actual harm came to anybody but I feel as if Victoria is going to be a pain in all of our sides until she's ended. This was just a taste of her, now she has a mate to avenge and she'll not rest until someone pays for it."_

 _They all looked at me somberly. We started walking out of the airport back to garage. I steered Bella toward Jesse and left without so much as a backwards glance._

 ** _AN: There you have it. I know some of you are thinking 'Is this the end of Emmett and Penelope?' The answer: Absolutely not. Chapter 10 will cover the challenge, and Penny's birthday. Chapter 11 and 12 will be prom and the closing of Junior Year and Rose, Jasper and Emmett's graduation. I thought giving you a heads up for the final three chapters will make up for me not updating in a loooonnnnngggg while. I promise Twilight: Revamped will be finished by the end of this week._**


	10. Intimate Reconciliation

**Whoo Hoo! I've updated two chapters in one go! lol**

 **10\. Intimate Reconciliation**

 **April 02, 2005 6:30pm**

 _'15 days … ..its been 15 days, 12 minutes and 37 seconds since she stopped talking to me. Since she completely ignored me. My love, my life, my other have. It's true what they say. When a man finds a good woman he'll have everything. A man: without a woman, is nothing. I don't see anymore. I can't feel anymore. Its like my sun was taken away. Every day the pain gets worse and magnifies … .I barely speak anymore. I don't hunt … . I know my family is worried. I can't bring myself to care … .she hates me … . feeling alone…..pain…..pain…..'_

I sat rocking in the corner of my room clinging to the pillow from my bed for dear life. It still smelled like her. Her scent is the only thing I have left. I can't bear it. I'm a 6'5 mountain of a man and here I am reduced to rocking in a corner clinging to a pillow. This isn't how it was supposed to happen. She's supposed to be by my side for all eternity. I can't even bring myself to even say her name. It hurts too much. I heard my family downstairs. They were talking about me again. Usually I ignored them but this time I listened in.

"Seriously, we need to go knock some sense into Penny. He hasn't left his room since we came back from the airport." Rosalie states

"Rose, I know you're worried about your brother, but threatening to hurt his mate isn't going to solve a thing." Esme replied

"Well, Esme what do you expect us to do?" Rosalie replied worriedly. All the fire from my favorite sister's voice is gone.

"This isn't helping the situation. We just need to trust Penny. She knows what she wants." Alice replied

"Alice honestly, have you seen her decide anything regarding Emmett." Rose asked losing hope.

"No, she not making any decisions at all." Alice replied sadly

She wasn't even thinking about me. I was hit with another intense pain. I howled.

"Well, we have to do something. He's killing me." Jasper replied.

"Edward, will you and Bella come down here please?" Carlisle asked.

"Bella, how's Penny?"

"Honestly, I know she's miserable. She has this vacant look in her eyes. She tries to hide it but she can't. She pretends like she doesn't care. Edward hears her at night crying. I watch her grip her chest, like she holding herself together." Bella responded

"She's so emotionally challenged. She refuses to talk or express her real feelings, and you guys call me Emo." Edward said

"Shut up, this is all your fault in the first place jackass." Rose stated hotly

"How you figure that Rosalie?" Edward retorted

"If your century year old, prudish, stick up your virgin ass hadn't interrupted them when they were about to mate last month Emmett wouldn't be downstairs clinging to a pillow right now." Rose shouted

Edward scoffed. "That's not true. Alice please tell Rose that isn't the truth at all"

"Actually Edward, Rose is 100% right. If you hadn't interfered they would've successfully completed the mating bond and neither one of them would be suffering right now." Alice said

"What? He would've hurt her." Edward stuttered

"Whose the psychic here? I know what would've happened. Also with Carlisle here do you really believe he would let him hurt her. Do you honestly believe Emmett will hurt her? Hell I'm positive that once they were to complete their mating bond Carlisle would've had Emmett bring her up to his office to perform a examination on her to be absolutely positive she's alright and there's no damage. I know for a fact she would've been perfectly fine." Alice replied

Carlisle replied, "Yes I would've. Also my darling Esme would have a meal waiting for her."

Esme replied, "Of course I will."

I howled in pain at the mere thought of hurting my beloved true mate.

"You hear that Jackass, and that's just from the thought of hurting her. I know your prudish ass can read his thoughts, that's why you're not saying anything." Jasper replied.

"Thank you, so why don't you do yourself and all of us, including Bella a favor and let her pop your century year old cherry. Maybe once you get some you'll be more tolerable to be around." Rose retorted.

* _Flashback* *15 days ago* March 18th_

 _James is dead and Victoria is next. Edward, Bella, Carlisle and I are on the plane back to Forks. Jasper and Alice drove Carlisle's Mercedes back. I was getting anxious. I missed my Penny and couldn't wait to hold her in my arms. I'm glad Bella is safe but I miss my mate. The captain's voice came on the intercom._

 _'Attention passengers. I have just turned on the seatbelt sign. We will be landing in Port Angeles in about 15 minutes. Please return your chairs to the upright position and once again thank you for flying'_

 _Once the plane landing I was out of my seat before they could turn off the seatbelt sign._

 _"Emmett, slow down Penny's not going anywhere." Edward said._

 _"Oh shut up. You have you mate next to you, and you haven't let go of her hand since we linked up in Phoenix"_

 _Since we flew first class we got off first. I sped walked at human pace to find my girl. I saw her standing next to Esme. She was even more beautiful in person. I saw Esme eyeing Carlisle and vise versa. I ran at her and pulled her into my arms. I picked her up and immediately smelled her hair. It smelled so good. I sat her down._

 _'Babe I missed you so much.'_

 _She barely looked at me. 'I missed you too.'_

 _I saw her staring off behind me. She was looking at Bella. She walked around me toward Bella._

 _"I see you made it back in one piece."_

 _Yea, Penny I want to apologize for everything. I thought the only way was to sacrifice myself. I've never been taken care of before this is new to me."_

 _"I realize that Bella, we're in the same boat remember. That's why I gave Jasper and Alice the heads up. Did you really think James stood a chance against five vampires? One of which is big enough to make up two extra vampires."_

 _I chuckled at the statement. I seen people glance at me when I boarded the plane from and to Forks. I'm bigger than your average man in more ways than one. *wink*_

 _"I know you, I know how you think. Also, its not me you need to apologize to, its Charlie. Come on, grab your bag from Edward and let's go home. Bash already dropped off your truck."_

 _"Edward is taking-"_

 _"No, he is not. I promised Charlie I'd bring you back, even if I have to drag you by your hair. Edward is not on Charlie's good side right now. He blames Edward for this whole thing, and if he see Edward he might shoot him. He believed what you said. You need to set things right with Charlie without being wrapped around Edward."_

 _"But...-"_

 _"No buts. Come one. Edward needs time to think of a way to get back on Charlie's good side on his own. Remember, Charlie doesn't know Edward is bulletproof."_

 _She sighed with resignation "You're right. Come on let's go."_

 _"Thank You, plus you know damn well you'll see him tonight. When his ass climbs through your window. Hell he might even beat us back to the house and be already waiting in your room."_

 _She turned toward the rest of us and spoke. She didn't even look at me. **'what's going on? why won't she look at me?'**_

 _"Thank You for everything, even though half the plan failed and Victoria is still running loose."_

 _"Way to be positive Penny." Rose stated_

 _"What? Even you thought it would fail. I'm glad no actual harm came to anybody but I feel as if Victoria is going to be a pain in all of our sides until she's ended. This was just a taste of her, now she has a mate to avenge and she'll not rest until someone pays for it."_

 _We couldn't say anything, because she's right. Victoria will not stop until she avenges her mate. We all know we'd do the same before going to the Volturi and asking for death. We started walking out of the airport back to garage. Penny steered Bella toward Jesse and left without so much as a backwards glance. I felt my undead heart shatter._

 _"Emm...I'm sorry." Rose said_

 _"Why? She asked for some time and I'll do my damnest to give that to her, no matter how much it kills me inside."_

 _Without another word I sped walked out of the garage and into the forest. Once I was deep enough in the forest away from human eyes, I punched a few trees and took off running toward the house. I didn't want to talk to anybody else. I got back to the house before anyone else. I shut myself in my room. It smelled like her. **'she must of came in here when she was under Rose and Esme's watch.'**_

 _~~~~~~~~~~3 days later *March 21st~~~~~_

 _The school seemed to buy our story as to why we all were absent from school the last five days. Penny doesn't even come into the Cafeteria to eat anymore. Lauren has been trying to get my attention ever since she saw Penny is never around or with me anymore. That girl is going to make me blow our cover. **'stupid human'**_

 _"Alice, have you seen anything?"_

 _"No, I'm sorry Emmett." Alice said._

 _"Don't worry Emmett she'll come around. Her emotions toward you haven't changed. It's just without her own mother to help her through this confusion it'll take some time. Renee wasn't the best example and really discouraged teenaged love because of the end result between Charlie and herself." Jasper said_

 _"Okay"_

 _~~~~~~~End Flashback~~~~~~~~~~_

"I'm not about to put Bella life at risk just to satisfy my primal urges." Edward said

"Well, then you're the biggest idiot of all time." Rose spat

I heard the engine of a car. **_'its probably just another online purchase for Alice.'_**

The doorbell was rung and Rose answered the door.

"Hey Rose. How are you? Is Emmett here or is he hunting?" It's Penny. She's here and she wants to see me.

"Emmett doesn't want to see you. Go away." _**'Oh hell no. I know Rose is putting up a front'**_

I raced up the stairs and stopped in front of her long enough to pick her up and run back to my room. I sat her on the bed and locked the door and growled when Edward came to the door. He backed off. I turned and looked at her.

She's suffering too. Her hair doesn't shine and her eyes don't sparkle anymore. I walked over to her and kneeled in front of her. I pulled her to my chest and inhaled her heavenly scent. I rubbed my face in her hair.

"Emmett?" **_'oh sweet lord, hearing her say my name is heavenly'_**

"Emmett when was the last time you hunted?"

I looked up into those beautiful green/hazel swirled pools of heaven and shook my head. I can't remember, well I do remember. We hunted once we got to Phoenix because the climate change made the human smell a little more appetizingly stronger. That was 18 days ago.

"Emmett, go hunt." I shook my head. I'm not leaving for fear she might leave.

"Emmett, please take your brothers and go hunt. I pinky promise I'll be here when you return." She held out her tiny pinky finger. I wrapped my pinky around hers and we shook

"You promise." First time I spoken in seven days. She looked into my eyes and nodded

"Okay."

I unlocked my basement doors leading outside and ran out. Two minutes later I heard Jazz and Bash behind me. Alice must have seen me deciding to ask Bash and Jazz to come with me. We ran just outside of Forks. I turned and faced my brothers. We nodded in mutual agreement that we'll talk after I've hunted sufficiently enough. I caught wind of a pair of deer and I let my thirst take over and easily took them down. I found a mated cougar pair and took them down as well. I usually play with my food but I'm in a hurry to get back to my Penny. Once I buried the cougars I ran back to meet up with my brothers. They were just casually sitting in a tree.

"Hey Emm, you enjoy you're meal." Bash said

"Yea, it was okay. Let's head back."

"No can do Bro, we've been given strict instructions by our wives and mother that you hunt enough to change your black eyes to the golden yellow they're supposed to be." Jazz said

I looked into the creek. They were still a murky brown. The blood from the deer and cougars must not have been enough. I took off further out and found a mated pair of kodiak bears. I killed the male instantly and decided to play with the female. They're my favorite. She swipe her large paw at me. It didn't do anything but tear my shirt. I laughed. First time I laughed in a 15 days.

After about fifteen minutes I got bored and put the bear out of its misery. I ran back and saw my brothers haven't moved from their spot. They looked up as I came through the clearing.

"That's a whole lot better. Come on let's head back." Jazz said

We ran back to the house in a comfortable silence. I love hunting with Jazz and Bash, they know how to have fun unlike Edward. Sure he can have fun sometimes but with Jazz and Bash its an even advantage because they can't read minds. We usually make a game or a bet when we hunt but not this time. They're just coming with me to make sure that I hunt enough.

We reached the house a half hour later. I came in through my basement room doors. Penny was still here. She looked so peaceful laying on my bed. She had kicked off her shoes and removed her jacket.

"You stayed."

"I pinky promised I would, besides I really want to talk to you." She got off the bed and walked toward me. She stood on her tippy toes to try and kiss me. I ran away from her into my bathroom first. I know she was hurt by that but I refuse to let her kiss me right after I just finished hunting. I grabbed my toothbrush and brush any blood or fur remains out of my mouth. Once finished I walked back into my room. She was standing in front of my glass doors. Her back was to me. I walked up behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist.

"I'm sorry but I didn't want you to taste the blood from my hunt. That's just gross." She chuckled a little. Hearing her laugh is music to my ears. She turned around in my arms and tried again, except this time I let her. Once she broke the kiss she grabbed my hand and led me to my bed. I sat on the edge and she kneeled in front of me. She looked as she wanted to say something but before she could she burst into tears. I wrapped my arms around her.

"Emmett, I'm so sorry. I'm sorry. I love you so much. These past 15 days I could do nothing but think of you and how stupid I am in believing that this isn't real. I let Renee scare my into believing that teenaged love was doomed to fail instead of listening to my GodFather and witnessing his relationship and love for his wife. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I'm a fucken idiot. I caused you harm and for what, advice from a woman who can't even remember to pick up her own dry cleaning."

I held her as she cried.

"Please, Penny don't cry. I'll always love you. I forgive you there's no doubt in my mind. I can't say I understand your confusion. I should've told you that vampires mate for life. Once we find our other half that's it for us. There's no one else."

She stopped crying and sniffled. I pulled the box of tissue from my nightstand and handed it to her.

"Here, wipe your beautiful face. I love you to my very core."

She nodded in understanding and walked into my bathroom. I heard her turn the faucet on and splash water on her face. She walked back to me and sat on my lap. She looked at me with those beautiful eyes and then she kissed me. This kiss was different. This kiss wasn't an 'I love you kiss', 'I'm sorry and forgive me kiss' or an 'I missed you kiss' noooo this was a lust kiss. She wanted me. She started to grind her pelvis against mine. I growled and instantly flipped her over and hovered over her. I looked down at her. She grinded her pelvis into mine again. I matched her rhythm. I felt myself getting harder.

"Penny, are you sure?" She nodded

"Please, Emmett."

That's all I needed to hear. I continued our kiss and slid my hand underneath her shirt. I gripped her warm breast and massaged it. I pinched her nipple through her bra. She let out a soft moan. My dick got harder. I ripped the flimsy cotton shirt off her. She reached up and pull my shirt off me. I kissed her on her neck and traveled down her neck leaving butterfly kisses in my wake. Her moaning turned into a purr. 'Damn it' I pulled her bra down and placed her nipple in my mouth. I heard glass shattering and shuffling upstairs but I didn't care. I tuned them out and focused solely on my Penny.

"Emmett" she moaned

I rip that bra off and switched to the other nipple. I took my time alternating between her nipples.

"Emmett."

I didn't think it was possible for my dick to get any harder. I kissed my way down her stomach to her honeypot. I quickly removed her jeans, socks and panties as well as my jeans. I heard more glass shattering.

"EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN CULLEN!" Rose screeched whilst I assume tackling Edward.

"YOU LEAVE THEM ALONE!" I heard nails scraping against the carpet as again, I assume Rose dragging Edward away from here.

"Bash, Jasper take Edward as far away from here until I call. I'll take Bella home. It's time I met Charlie anyway." Alice said

I heard more shuffling and what sounds like struggling. I tuned them out once more and I looked down at my beautiful Penny.

"Babe, are you sure?"

"Yes, Emmett please." she said while grinding against me. That's all I needed from her. I continued making my way to her honeypot. I used my tongue to open her up a little and make it easier. She moan and wriggled under my grip on her thighs. I heard her heart rate accelerate so I knew she was close. She climaxed and generously I cleaned her up. I hovered over her lining up our love parts and with a swift nod from her I entered her. 'Holy fuck she's so hot!' 'I'm going to bust just laying inside her'

Once she adjusted to my massive size I began to rock my hips thrusting into her. I felt her getter wetter the more I thrusted and I growled.

"Does my growling turn you on babe?"

She moaned in response. I continue to pleasure my mate. I felt myself building up to my release. I kissed and suckled on the spot I was going to bite and inject her with my mating venom forever marking her as mine.

"Oh fuck." I continued thrusting into her. I ripped the sheets I was holding on to.

"Fuck, babe I'm close."

"Bite me Emmett, mark me as yours."

I thrusted harder into her and once I felt near I bit down on her neck. I suckled a little of her blood out before pushing my mating vemon into her. We climaxed together. I licked her bite mark closed and placed a delicate kiss on the mark. I rolled to the side of her so I don't put all my weight on her. I pulled her closer to me.

"Damn babe, that was amazing. It's been 70 years since I had sex and I barely remember it but from what I hear from the other couples its better as a vampire. They were fucken right."

"Good, you don't need to remember fucking another bitch anyway."

"Are you jealous babe?"

"No, why would I be jealous over a long dead bitch?"

"I like this jealous side to you, its turning me on, you feel that?"

I pushed my rock hard dick in her back.

"Mmm hmm."

"Well what are we going to do about it?" She pushed me onto my back and climb on top of me. She ground her heat onto me.

"Damn it."

"Buckle up babe, I'm about to ride this bronco." Well I'll be damned if that didn't turn me on even more.

We spent the rest of the night trying to dominate each other. By the time we finished and she fell asleep she was almost covered in love bite marks. I kissed her temple and surveyed the damage. Well I'll need new pillows and sheets. Two new bedside lamps. I walked into my bathroom and hopped in the shower. I walked back into my room and she was still fast asleep. I dressed and cleaned up the ripped sheets and the broken lamps. I opened my door and saw two new lamps and a new set of sheets. 'Wtf? Alice. That little pixie.' I put down the garbage bag and picked up the new lamps and sheets. I plugged my new lamps up and placed the new sheets on my dresser to be changed later. I grabbed back bag of trash and went upstairs to see what Edward damaged in his attempt to stop Penny and I from mating. I got into the living room and saw that Bash was sitting on Edward.

"What the hell?"

"Where's Penny?" Edward asked

"She's sleeping, why?"

"Carlisle needs to exam her." Edward responded

"Why do you even care? She's Emmett mate, not yours." Rose said

"Do you not realize how strong we are? He could easily kill her." Edward shot back

"Well I can still hear her heart beating and her breathing so I'm going with she's fine. Don't you know by now never to bet against Alice?" Rose replied

I ignored their arguing and went into the garage and toss my bag in the big trash can. As I walked back into the living room Carlisle was helping Edward reattach his arm. 'Pissed Rose off again, when will you learn.' He just clenched his jaw.

"My mate is fine okay. It was her first time anyway and I would never cause her any harm."

I went back to my room and watching my beautiful mate sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~8 hours later~~~~~~~~~~

I felt like someone was watching me. I opened my eyes and seen golden ones staring back at me.

"Good Morning"

I yawned and stretched my muscles. "Good Morning" 'Why am I so sore?'

Last night flooded to the forefront of my memory. I looked down and saw I was covered in love marks. I felt myself getting aroused again. I'm sure Emmett smelled it. I know this for a fact because his eyes darken to black from lust.

"Babe, as much as I'd love to go another 5 or 6 rounds, Carlisle wants to exam you to make sure I didn't cause any damage. Plus aren't you hungry?"

My stomach gave a huge growl in response. Emmett laughed

"I thought so, go on and hop in the shower. There's a new bra and panty set in the bathroom and a new outfit since I destroyed yours last night."

I felt my cheeks heat up in embarrassment. I strutted my naked butt into his bathroom where there was a hot bubble bath waiting for me. My eyes stung a little with tears. 'he did this, I'm a damn fool for letting my insecurities get the best of me.' I may be a independent confident girl but I have fears and doubt. I just don't show them as often as other girls my age. I relaxed in the hot water and washed my hair.

I climbed out of the tub and dressed. I came out and Emmett was waiting for me.

"Let's get this exam over with so I can eat." He laughed as he escorted me to Carlisle office.

Twenty minutes later I'm sitting in the kitchen with everyone except Edward. He's with Bella. I've got a clean exam from Carlisle. No serious damage. I'm eating some delicious French toast, eggs and bacon with some coffee while I chat with everyone. As Jasper is telling a story I realize that this is what I want. I finally have a family to call my own.

 _ **AN: THERE YOU HAVE IT! EMMETT AND PENNY SUCCESSFULLY COMPLETED THE MATING BOND. I DECIDED TO WRITE THE MATING BOND IN EMMETT'S POV LAST MINUTE. WILL EDWARD FOLLOW SUITE OR WILL HE CONTINUE TO BE A PRUDE. LET ME KNOW!**_

 **P.S. IT WAS A LITTLE DIFFICULT WRITING FROM EMMETT'S POV BUT FUN NONETHELESS**

 **NEXT CHAPTER: PENNY'S BIRTHDAY! YAY! WHO BOUGHT HER WHAT? AS ALWAYS THANK YOU FOR STICKING WITH ME! SMOOCHES**


End file.
